The Magic Trio and the Half-Blood Prince
by PotterheadNo.04
Summary: Malfoy is being as moody as he can be, Harry is putting all responsibilities on himself... and the Kirkland's health makes questions rise in Hogwarts. With the traitor's identity still undiscovered, the Wizarding World (and the Muggle World) once again faces great danger. Let the Fourth story begin. [Part4 of the Magic Trio Series]
1. Prologue- I am NOT his father

Prolougue 

I am NOT his father

England

Red had many shades.

The shade in front of England was what many would call 'blood red' – it was blood in front of him. All over his hands, all over his desk… his papers…

England was in another coughing fit. A bloody one at that.

Watson hooted in worry, as England staggered over to the bathroom, blood dripping onto the floor, and bloody handprints on the wall.

England coughed into the sink again and again and again… he was sure his hair was bloody too…

The pain eased after what seemed like forever, and the coughs stopped too, along with the blood.

Breathing heavily, England started to wash the blood off. Rubbing his hand, then his face before washing his hair. His messy blond hair stained red returned to his original colour, and England sighed.

More of his people had died in a cruel, cruel way. The victim was a young Muggleborn couple and their child– young, under five, and the woman was pregnant with their second child… they were tortured… they watched their child get tortured, then killed, until they were tortured themselves. They were in pain until they asked, _begged_ for their death.

This was how all were murdered – unless it had to be quick… Same for Amelia Bones… Susan must be so depressed by now…

England shivered in anger.

He stood there in the bathroom, leaning onto the sink silently until he heard his phone ring in his office.

Finally, England moved in silence to his office before picking up the phone.

"Yes?" England croaked out.

"Sir, the Minister wants to see you now," the person on the line – a government official what knew about him.

"I- alright. Tell him I'll be there in an hour," England said, still in a croaky voice, and the line went dead.

With another sigh, England went to his bedroom to prepare himself.

 **-0-0-0-**

England arrived in front of his boss's office, and heard talking inside. Who was it? His boss wouldn't normally call another person when he had called England.

"Good grief, so it's _your_ fault those people were killed and I'm having to answer questions about rusted rigging and corroded expansion joints and I don't know what else! Even my n- er, best agent can't do anything!" The Prime Minister was furiously speaking loudly, and just as he finished that sentence, England knocked carefully.

"Sir? You called me?" England spoke.

"Ah- yes, yes," the minister was saying, and the door opened, "Come in, Arthur…"

Inside, Arthur saw Fudge.

Crap.

The two met eyes, and Fudge quirked his eyebrows.

"You- I know you – you look like that Kirkland boy!" he shouted, and England's boss seemed to realize his mistake, as he said: "Hmm? What do you mean? This man's name is er, Atticus Kettle!"

"Didn't you just call him Arthur-?"

"You must've misheard."

"Yes! Nice to meet you sir," England quickly said, holding out his hand with an awkward smile.

Fudge stood there with his mouth wide.

"You must be his father – you look just like that boy!" Fudge shouted.

"What boy?" England asked, sweating.

"Oh well there's this boy – a boy we thought to be insane – his surname must be his mother's – you're so young, though. How young are you?" Fudge asked.

"Er, 23, sir," England answered, "And I don't have any son."

"Must've been your teenage years. You bad, bad man," Fudge said, and England knew that Fudge thinks that he got a woman pregnant when he was young.

"No, Atticus is a pure man," The Minister said, "Which is why he is my best agent – he's a great man – he'd never to that, er."

"But they look so alike!" Fudge exclaimed, "He's basically the grown-up, taller version of Kirkland!"

"Could we just move on with the subject of people being killed?" England's boss said, "And don't mind Ar-Atticus, he is a very trustable man."

"AH yes, that – it is NOT my fault," Fudge raised his voice, "Do you really think I wasn't already making every effort? Every Auror in the Ministry was – and is – trying to find him and round up his followers, but we happen to be talking about one of the most powerful wizards of all time, a wizard who has eluded capture for almost three decades!"

"So I suppose you're going to tell me he caused the hurricane in the West Country, too?" Prime Minister said. AH England had not told him that that was magic too…

"That was no hurricane," Fudge miserably said.

"Excuse me!" the Prime Minister said, "Trees uprooted, roofs ripped off, lampposts bent, horrible injuries –"

England coughed. Just thinking about that event made him ill.

"It was the Death Eaters," Fudge said, "He Who Must Not Be Named's followers. And … and we suspect giant involvement."

" _What_ involvement?"

"He used giants last time, when he wanted to go for the grand effect. The Office of Misinformation has been working round the clock, we've had teams of Obliviators out trying to modify the memories of all the Muggles who saw what really happened, we've got most of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures running around Somerset, but we can't find the giant – it's been a disaster."

"You don't say!" the Prime Minister furiously said.

"I won't deny that morale is pretty low at the Ministry," Fudge said, "What with all that, and then losing Amelia Bones."

England's heart hurt. Thinking about a great woman, and a great aunt to Susan Bones…

"Ah," the Prime Minister said. England had told him about her, "Yes…"

"You know?" Fudge said.

"Erm – a er, wizard acquaintance of mine told me, yes," the Prime Minister made up, "It was on out newspapers too, you see. Amelia Bones … it just said she was a middle-aged woman who lived alone. It was a – a nasty killing, wasn't it? It's had rather a lot of publicity. The police are baffled, you see."

Fudge furrowed his eyebrows, but being the idiot he is, he believed in the Prime Minister about his 'wizard acquaintance.'

"Well, of course they are. Killed in a room that was locked from the inside, wasn't she? We, on the other hand, know exactly who did it, not that that gets us any further towards catching him. And then there was Emmeline Vance, maybe you didn't hear about that one –"

"Oh yes I did!" the Prime Minister shouted – and this one England didn't tell him about, "It happened just round the corner from here, as a matter of fact. The papers had a field day with it: _Breakdown of law and order in the Prime Minister's back yard!_ "

"And might I add in that it was quite the issue," England added in, "It was such a bother to deal with… the public asking for answers…"

"A bother to deal with? Well we got more to deal with- with the Dementors swarming all over the place, attacking people left right and centre," Fudge huffed.

"Oh yes I've heard," the Prime Minister huffed, "They're the creatures that sap all the happiness out of people, aren't they?"

"…This 'wizard acquaintance again?" Fudge raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes," the Prime Minister said, "Now I have to say that you should be out there and doing something! It's your responsibility as Minister for Magic!"

"My dear Prime Minister, you can't honestly think I'm still Minister for Magic after all this? I was sacked three days ago! The whole wizarding community has been screaming for my resignation for a fortnight. I've never known them so united in my whole term of office!" Fudge said.

Well that was news; Dumbledore has not bothered to owl him about this. You see, England didn't receive the Daily Prophet because one- the location of his house should only be known by a few and two- he didn't need to read about the deaths; feeling it was enough pain for him.

The Prime Minister did not speak for a while, until he finally chose what words to say.

"I'm very sorry," the Prime Minister said, "If there's anything I can do?"

"It's very kind of you, Prime Minister, but there is nothing. I was sent here tonight to bring you up-to-date on recent events and to introduce you to my successor. I rather thought he'd be here by now, but of course he's very busy at the moment, with so much going on," Fudge said with bitterness showing slightly in his voice.

Fudge looked round at the portrait of the ugly little man, which was the way of communication between the Magic and Muggle Ministry. He, like most old portraits, knew about the nations and was silent about it.

"He'll be here in a moment, he's just finishing a letter to Dumbledore," the Protrait said when he caught the ex-Magic Minister's eye.

"I wish him luck," Fudge said, bitterness showing fully now, "I've been writing to Dumbledore twice a day for the past fortnight, but he won't budge. If he'd just been prepared to persuade the boy, I might still be … well, maybe Scrimgeour will have more success."

The boy? Harry? What was this? What was Dumbledore not telling England?

Dumbledore. He had a speech about his 'Old (human) man's mistakes' months ago, yet England still felt like he was making more of those mistakes, perhaps. His mistake of not telling the nations more.

England still didn't get why Dumbledore trusted Snape – England did see good in the man, but what shows on the outside…

 _'_ _Dumbledore, what else are you not telling me?'_ England thought, facing the ground. Though his head snapped back up when the portrait spoke again.

"To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Requesting a meeting. Urgent. Kindly respond immediately. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic."

"Yes, yes, fine," the Prime Minister distractedly said, as the new Minsiter of Magic arrived by floo.

Rufus Scrimgeour had streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows (though they weren't as bushy as Iggy's eyebrows). His yellowish eyes were and there was a sense of toughness around him – which is most probably why the magical community chose him over Fudge. And even the name- _Scrimgeour_ was more of a name that sounded like it would swat Lord Voldemort away that a sweet, sugary fudge.

"How do you do?" the Prime Minister politely held out his hand.

Scrimgeour grasped it briefly, his eyes scanning the room, and stopping at England.

"Who is this man? He saw me floo, we must obliviate him," Scrimgeour said, pulling out his wand.

"No- no, he's my best agent. Great with secrets," the Prime Minister, "I'd rather have him with me."

"No can do, but I'll let him remember this if you insist," Scrimgeour said, "Could you please excuse yourself outside?" he asked England.

"…Of course, sir. It was a pleasure to meet you," England said politely before exiting the room.

He knew that the door was locked as soon as the door closed behind him.

He pressed his ear on the door, and tried to listen, though no sound could be heard – of course… it is his bosses' door. Unless they shout very loudly again, England wouldn't hear a thing.

So, England waiting outside of the door. Waiting for the conversation to be over and for his turn to speak to his boss to come.

He leaned onto the wall next to the door, watching some officials walk by sporadically, and thinking about going back to Hogwarts. Was Susan okay? She probably wasn't… with her aunt gone… how was Scotland doing? Wales? Northern Ireland… Ireland?

Ireland had stopped coming to meetings.

Perhaps he is too ill now to come to meetings.

The image of younger Ireland and Scotland watching England being dragged away from Rome came into his mind. England quickly swatted the image away. He wasn't worried… no, not at all.

England kept on thinking about his brothers – not out of worry of course, just curiosity – until he heard a muffle coming from the door, before it opened.

"England, they're gone – and the portrait is asleep," the Prime Minister said, "Come in."

"Yes, sir," England said, and followed his orders.

Inside, he was told to sit- which England did.

"So, why did you call me, sir?" England asked.

"I should say that I was worried," the Prime Minister said, "Lots of people are dying."

"Yes… they are," England said, "Just an hour or so ago…"

"Yes it was on the news…" the Prime Minister said, "I am concerned about this secret of ours, and your health. Are you sure you should go to Hogwarts again when you're this ill? What will you tell them about your seizures? And I suggest your brother doesn't teach too."

"…Sir, Harry Potter is not just someone I must protect; he is also my friend," England said, "And I should be there for my friend and everyone else…"

"Friend?"

"Yes, sir… friend _s_ , actually," England said, "Only a few of them know about the personifications. Well, out of my friends, that is. I think the Death Eater's children may know too."

"And the traitor?"

"…We don't know who yet, sir."

"What will you do when your find out who spilled?"

"We have our own ways of punishment, sir. You don't want to know."

The Prime Minister shuddered, as he had just imagined something horrible.

"You are dismissed, England. Take care of yourself."

"I can't take care of myself, sir… my people have to take of themselves to care for me. And with Voldemort on the loose, I don't think I will be in shape or a while."

England stood up.

"Good day, sir."

With that he started to go back home, travelling through the mist created by the dementors' breeding.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I imagine nations' punishment to be harsh as they don't die easily.**

 **Also, HI I'M BACK.**

 **-Potterhead.04**


	2. Ch1- Fleur-Drama

Chapter 1  
Fleur-Drama  
Romania

The beginning of another Hogwarts year approached, and it was time for Romania to get back over to England's. After visiting Moldova and Bulgaria for momentary goodbyes, Romania stood in front of his fireplace with Negru hung on his stretched out left arm, and with his right hand, Romania was gripping his trunk.

Romania looked down to his bat.

"Please don't throw up on the other side," Romania told the bat, and dragged himself and his trunk into the fireplace, before dropping the floo powder in his left hand and shouted:  
"Allistor 'Scotland' Kirkland's flat!"

With that Romania felt the familiar jolt, and he swished and swirled in what felt like mid-air, thinking: 'Scotland should really change his floo network address. It's too long.'

When his foot was on ground again – wait no, it wasn't ground… it was squishy. It was Norway.

"Sorry Nor!" Romania shouted, and quickly hurried off the nation, and saw Scotland sitting on the chair nearby, smirking.

"It's okay," Norway said, getting himself back up, checked if Emilia was okay, and brushed the dust off his clothes with the same expressionless face on.

"That made my day," Scotland said, "Iggy should be here in a moment – here's the potions," he handed them a box full of de-aging potions that will get them to look like the age they needed to look like.

"Thanks," Romania said, "Thanks for always making these."

"I got nothing else to do. Iggy represents the whole of the UK in the meetings. I don't go out to the meetings, so I got less stuff," Scotland said, "I have my papers, but yeah."

A knock at the door was heard, with a somewhat aggressive shout: "Open up Allistor!"

"Speak of the devil," Scotland said, and went to open the door, Romania then heard him say, "Yer friends are all already here, ya slowpoke."

"There was traffic," came England's voice, before Romania and Norway heard his footsteps, the sound of Watson hooting, and the sound of England's trunk being moved.

"Hi England!" Romania waved at England when he came in, then handed him a vial of potion, "De-age?"

"Yes, of course… we're going to the Burrow," England said, and Romania recalled getting the invitation from Mrs Weasley not too long ago – that invitation to the Burrow was what got Romania to England earlier than he usually came.

The Magic Trio headed to the room without any windows, to prevent anyone outside from seeing, and drunk the potion. Romania felt his bones shrink and his muscles contracting before coming back to normal. The process was now much quicker as they needed to de-age less.

But it was still an uneasy feeling.

"You know, I wonder how we didn't get caught drinking these potions every month until now," England suddenly said after their transformation, "Or more like, how we didn't get caught travelling to the Room of Requirements where we store the potions to drink it every month."

"Luck?" Romania suggested.

"Luck," Norway concluded, "And I hope we still have that luck. We need it."

"Yeah… we do," England said, "You two sense it too, right? The dark. The uneasiness."

Romania and Norway nodded.

Romania had noticed how the outside was foggy – dementors had been breeding near. That was not a good sign – dementors breeding in London, out of all places! Near a whole bunch of muggles!

And even from his own land, far away from England, Romania sensed the change in the atmosphere. So did every other nation in Europe. Dark Magic had risen again.

The change of the atmosphere had caused many nations to pull their wands back out and check their unused skill again; if dark magic was to attack them, the best recourse was to use magic against the enemy too.

This was the very reason why there was a separate meeting for European nations held recently. The Magic Trio briefed everyone about Voldemort and the current situation in the UK. And that they should be prepared; Voldemort knew they existed. Not how they looked like, though.

"But be careful anyway," England had said during the meeting.

"…But the traitor," Portugal had said, "…He or she is among us, right?"

"Let's not get into that," England said, and swept his eye around the room. Romania did too. Almost every European nations were present. Russia wasn't there, he was somewhere in his large land – somewhere the other nations had no idea how to contact him. He was outside the nation-phone signal range… where Russia was, nobody knew. Ireland was not there too. Too sick, Ireland had said when Romania was phoning him to tell him about the meeting (Romania phones him as they knew that he'll never pick up or end the call immediately if England calls). Two more absent nations were Austria and Hungary. Austria had been fighting with a piece of music for months. Austria had declared he shall never leave his house until he masters the piece of music. Hungary had been at his home, looking after him and making sure he eats his meal instead of battling with the piece all day, and also to chase Prussia off. Prussia was committed to annoying Austria and Hungary by making a mess when Austria is trying to play music, and Hungary trying to listen.

Romania sighed, thinking about the traitor. Who was it -? The nations who weren't present at the meeting was suspicious… but the traitor might as well be from overseas from another continent… maybe even one of England's colonies. Some of them hate him very much, and would pay to see him suffer.

The thought that there was a traitor among them was a disturbing thought that all nations had been trying to ignore ever since England told them. Nations should not break from the inside – they should not suspect each other and have war-causing thoughts…

Putting the memory of the meeting aside, Romania looked away from the window, and started to change into new clothes that fit his younger body. His chosen clothing was a simple red hoodie with blue trousers. Romania wanted a yellow somewhere in the middle to match his flag, but he couldn't find a yellow belt anywhere. Besides, the hoodie would've covered the belt anyway.

After changing, the nations all sat around the fireplace, waiting for the clock to strike 3 o'clock, the time the nations said they would be flooing over to the burrow.

It was ten to 3.

"Scotland, you're not coming, are you?" Romania asked.

"Nah, I got some papers left, and the Burrow ain't a big place," Scotland said, "Besides, wee Iggy here wouldn't like me joining, would he now?"

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY YOU GIT!" England shouted at the top of his lungs. Scotland just laughed.

 _Tick-tok. Tick-tok._

Time flowed.

The clock stroke 3 and England was the first to floo, then Romania, then Norway.

After the familiar jolt, Romania was now in the Burrow. The warm colour palette of the Burrow made Romania smile, before something landed on top of him. Norway.

"We're even?" Romania asked him, looking up from the floor as Norway got off him.

"Even," Norway nodded, helping Romania up. Negru flapped his wings, screeched, and flew up to the corner of the roof and hung there.

The Trio looked around the fireplace and noticed the Weasley family just standing there, smiling.

"Welcome to the Burrow!" Mrs Weasley said in a jolly voice, though she sounded a bit tired.

"Welcome indeed!" Mr Weasley said, "Now you three will be using Fred and George's room – they're living in Diagon Alley now you see, in a flat near their new shop… be careful up there now who can lead them there…"

"I can," Fleur – hold up, Fleur? - said.

"Fleur…?" England and Romania said.

"Oh yes, 'ello again. Nice to meet you zree again!" Fleur said.

"Er- why are you," England said, and looked over to the Weasleys, "Why is she- er."

"I'm Bill's fiancé!" Fleur announced, and the Trio froze in place.

…

"Uhhhhhhh, congratulations!" Romania said, smiling.

"Oh zank you, Vlad," Fleur said.

Even if Romania said that, inside he was thinking: 'Wait when did this happen? How did this happen? What the _iad_ is happening?'

"Uh ahahahaha."

Romania managed a laughter.

"Now, you zree must be tired, carrying zose 'eavy bags. Come on!" Fleur said with enthusiasm. And marched off. The Magic Trio hurriedly followed her.

…What had happened to the Weasleys during the holidays? First Ginny seemed really grumpy, so she probably didn't appreciate Fleur. And Mrs Weasley too. Mrs Weasley was smiling to greet the trio, but Romania saw her mouth twitching when Fleur said that she will help.

After they reached Fred and George's room, Fleur left after asking if the trio needed help unpacking, to which they said no. In a polite way of course.

And not long after Fleur left, Ginny and Ron came into the room.

"Need an explanation?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we do," England said, "When did this happen? The engagement, I mean. Actually, when did they even start dating?"

"Basically, she fell for Bill when she saw him during the Triwizard Tournament. And then they started to date - don't ask me when – and not so long ago, they announced that they are engaged and that Fleur will be staying with us," Ginny explained, "And I have to share my room with her. I can't wait until Hermione joins, maybe then my pain will be reduced."

"She hates her guts," Ron said.

"Yes I do," Ginny did not deny, "She's a cow."

"Mum doesn't really like her either," Ron added.

"She hates Phlegm too," Ginny said, "She denies it though."

"Phlegm?" Norway asked.

"Yes that's what I call _her,"_ Ginny said, "Anyway, got any news like us?"

"Nothing much," England said, "Oh I think you'd be delighted to know that Binns-"

"He's not returning, is he?" Ron said anxiously.

"No, then I wouldn't say that you'd be delighted. He won't be returning. Unfortunately for me, Allistor will remain. Apparently Binns is enjoying his time resting," England said, and Ron and Ginny sighed in relief.

"At least there's one good news," Ginny muttered, "When is Hermione and Harry coming…"

"Hermione is going to be coming soon, right? Harry too," Romania said.

"We hope so, so that they can be in the same pain as us," Ginny said.

"How bad is she?" Romania asked.

"Uuuggggh you live here and see for yourself," Ginny said, and left the room.

After Ginny left, the four was more free to talk.

"Too enthusiastic and girly for Ginny, and she's an airhead," Ron said, "Also, be careful in this room – who knows what's still lying around in here? But then you all heal fast."

"Yep, don't worry about us," Romania smiled.

"Yeah so how's your holidays been? You okay Arthur?" Ron asked.

"Not fine," England said, "I'm paler, if you haven't noticed. I hope I don't cough blood up during classes… I hope Scotland doesn't too."

"It's the Death Eaters, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. Those bloody Death Eaters –" England sighed, "If I start to rant, it'd probably last for the whole day, so I won't start it."

"Ok…"

England has been ranting about how the bloody death eaters were killing people, destroying houses and just making England's life so much more complicated and hard and stressful than it already was. Not to mention that one time he coughed out blood in public in a supermarket. He was moved to the hospital that day, and was kept there for a full day before they let him go unwillingly; they wanted to keep him for longer, but because England said he was fine and the health tests proved it, they let him go.

A bit later, the 'children' were called down to dinner, and the Trio got to eat the food with mother's love in it once again. It was a peculiar thing, mother's love. Romania and Norway, unlike England, did not have a mother. They were one of those who just appeared out of literally nowhere. So, this _'mother's love'_ to them was a gift from a foreign world. To England… it was probably something he missed, something he lost thousands of years ago.

But in the midst of the happy family dinner, 'Phlegm' and Bill was being all lovey-dovey… details will not be written.

Ginny seemed disgusted, and she took her plate to her room as soon as possible. Ron and the Magic Trio followed. So, they ate their food in The Magic Trio's room, and Mrs Weasley did not stop them; normally she would never let anyone take the plate to somewhere else, Ron and Ginny had said, but right now, Mrs Weasley seemed to be wanted to leave the table too, or rather hope that Bill and Phlegm leaves. Or just Phlegm. Bill was her son so he shouldn't leave – but Phlegm should. That seemed to be what was going through Mrs Weasley's mind.

Hermione's reaction to Fleur when Hermione came was priceless. Hermione just opened and closed her mouth without speaking anything before laughing awkwardly – wait, that was what the Magic Trio did too. Fleur was just someone that made anyone have that reaction.

Hermione seemed to well, try to see the best in Fleur, and so did Romania and Norway. England seemed to just have problems with the fact that she speaks in the accent of some nation he really hates, and that she comes from that country.

"Reminds me of the frog and his bloody nonsense," England commented, "Bet that is what female France would be like."

Romania couldn't help but to agree. But then Fleur was not a big pervert like France. But yes, the two did seem alike.

After another week or so after Hermione's arrival, Harry came with Dumbledore. Dumbledore left quickly, but Harry of course stayed. Harry too was shocked to see Fleur and to hear that she was going to get married to Bill.

Ah, and the next day, Hermione freaked out during breakfast.

Their OWL results were here.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I like to point out my own plot holes and fix them if I can.**

 **The only plot hole I can think of right now is that like why would Voldemort and the Death Eaters keep the nations a secret. I kinda think its because they like the drama - or like they don't see the opportunity? And also cuz no-one would believe I guess. Can't find a place in the real thing to put this.**

 **I'll try to fill other plot holes if I find any more. The biggest hole is probably my OC lol. She had done her part - going to the Yule Ball - and honestly idk where to use her. I did think about how shes gonna get her cure, but eh. Its going to be very out-of-place. BUT I'm still going to have to put it in. I apologise beforehand.**

 **EDIT 13 Dec- Changed most grammatical errors and 'Fluer' (I think)**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	3. Ch2- Results

Chapter 2

Results

Harry

"Mrs Weasley, you're quite, quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?" Hermione said nervously, shaking.

"Yes, dear, I'd have noticed," Mrs Weasley patiently said; Hermione had asked so many times, "But it's barely nine, there's still plenty of time …"

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," Hermione muttered, her voice shaking like she was going to cry, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back-"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron at her, "And when you've got your ten "Outstanding" O.W.L.s …"

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hermione flapped her hands about hysterically, "I know I've failed everything!"

"I am sure you didn't," Arthur said, "So calm down."

Hermione did not stop. She kept on freaking out, flapping her hands about and occasionally letting out squeaks.

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room, looking away from Hermione and her freakout moment.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term," Hermione said, making Harry turn back to her while his stomach felt like it twisted. Harry had a feeling that he would be talking to the Head of House.

"At Beauxbatons," Fleur said, "We 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our exam-"

"We'll it's the UK here," Arthur said, "And I can't care less about the French ways of thi-"

England couldn't continue his sentence as his words were drowned in a scream. Hermione was pointed through the kitchen window, and everyone looked to the direction she was pointing, where they saw 6 dots flying in the air; it was the owls.

"They're definitely owls," Ron hoarsely said.

"And there are six of them," Harry said.

"One for each of us," Vlad said, "…You know, I never did those three exams I missed because of ya know…" he added as Hermione muttered, "Oh no… oh no… oh no…" from his side. She gripped both Harry and Ron tightly around the elbows.

The owls were flying directly at The Burrow, and Hermione's freakout was getting worse as they flew down closer and closer.

"Oh _no_!" Hermione squealed. Harry and Ron tensed up while the Magic Trio just sat in their seats. Lukas with his normal expression, Arthur was glaring spitefully at Fleur and Vlad was just smiling, sweatdropping at Hermione's freakout.

Mrs Weasley squeezed past the Golden Trio and opened the kitchen window, to let the owls fly in. All of them landed in front of one student and lifted their legs with the letter attached.

Harry tried to untie his letter with fumbling hands, and Ron did too. Hermione looked like she was trying to strangle her owl with those shaking hands. The nations were calmly removing their letters from the owls' legs.

The kitchen fell into silence as the students slowly opened their letters and unfolded the parchment inside.

 _ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

 _Pass Grades:_

 _Outstanding (O)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Fail Grades:_

 _Poor (P)_

 _Dreadful (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:_

 _Astronomy_

 _A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _E_

 _Charms_

 _E_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 _O_

 _Divination_

 _P_

 _Herbology_

 _E_

 _History of Magic_

 _E_

 _Potions_

 _E_

 _Transfiguration_

 _E_

Harry read the parchment through several times, and let out a high of relief. Everything was ok. Divination he didn't really care about, and everything else was a pass! If it weren't for Allistor's interesting lessons, though, Harry definitely would've failed HoM.

He looked round. Hermione had her back to him and her head bent, but Ron was looking delighted.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" he said happily to Harry, "Here – swap –"

"Hey…" Vlad said, "History is important."

"Honestly, yeah Allistor's lessons were great, but the muggle stuff got me," Ron said, looking at Harry's grades.

Harry glanced down Ron's grades, and saw no 'O's.

"Knew you'd be top in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ron said, "We've done all right, haven't we? Hey Lukas, Vlad, Arthur… how did you guys do?"

"Oh, us? Yeah, I did good," Arthur said, "Got nine Outstandings. The one I got one A for HoM. I didn't want to give Allistor the satisfaction of me doing well on his subject. So I calculated my marks and purposely did it so that I can get an A."

"…Ok…" Ron frowned, "Lukas? Vlad?"

"Well as you know I never did my Charms and HoM, so I only got 8 Os," Vlad said, "But that's still good."

"The Toad, ugh, still angry at her for that," England said, "Lukas, how did you do?"

Lukas just said, "O," and put his parchment down on the table. Harry went over to see 10 Outstandings.

"Ravenclaw," Lukas smiled.

"…Yeah you're just showing off now, mate," Ron said.

"Well done, all of you!" Mrs Weasley proudly said, and ruffled Ron's hair, "Oh Ron, seven O.W.L.s, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" Ginny tentatively said, as Hermione had not said anything for the past few minutes, "How did you do?"

"I – not bad," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said, strode over her and snatched her parchment out of her hands before reading it, "Yep – nine "Outstandings" and one "Exceeds Expectations" in Defence Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at her, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, we're N.E.W.T. students now!" Ron grinned, "Mum, are there any more sausages?"

Harry looked back down at his results. They were as good as he could have hoped for. All was good, only that his dreams of becoming an Auror was now unachievable; he had not secured the required Potions grade. Harry knew all along that he was not going to get an O on potions, but it still hurt.

It was odd, really, seeing that it had been a Death Eater in disguise who had first told Harry he would make a good Auror, but somehow the idea had taken hold of him, and he couldn't really think of anything else he would like to be. Vlad had said that an Auror was a dangerous job, and that Harry should not take it lightly.

Harry wasn't taking it lightly, though. Harry just like that was the job for him. It felt like his destiny to become an Auror after Harry heard the prophecy. _'Neither can live while the other survives,'_ \- wouldn't he be living up to the prophecy, and giving himself the best chance of survival, if he joined those highly trained wizards whose job it was to find and kill Voldemort?

"Harry, you're disappointed, aren't you?" Arthur asked, looking at Harry's results that Ron had set down on the table.

"Huh?"

"Well, you wanted to become an Auror but you didn't get the Potions grade you needed," Arthur said, and gave a little cough.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. But I knew I wasn't going to get O on Potions," Harry said.

"You know Harry, don't be too disappointed," Arthur said, "There are many jobs out there that may grab your interest. _Cough, cough."_

"…Arthur, are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern.

" _Cough…_ yes, I'm fine," Arthur said, and cleared his throat, "I'll just use the bathroom really quickly."

With that Arthur stood up and quickly headed to the bathroom, covering his mouth with his hand, coughing.

Vlad, Lukas, Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged looks of worry.

"Is Arthur actually okay? I noticed how he's paler than last year," Ginny said, "And he coughs a lot these days. Perhaps he has caught a cold."

"Ye- yeah," Vlad said, but Harry knew it wasn't a cold. Harry knew that a group of people had died again by Dark Magic somewhere in England, and England was feeling it.

"Right then I will prepare some special food for him for Lunch," Mrs Weasley said.

"No need, Mrs Weasley," Lukas said, "…It's not a cold. It's... something of his family. It'll go pass."

The people in the room that did not know that Arthur was England must've thought that it was some family disease, as they made an 'O' with their mouths and muttered some forms of 'sorry.'

 **-0-0-0-**

 **You the the Hufflepuff memes about eating a lot?**

 **One of them was like this (or something like this I can't remember):**

 **[Hufflepuff: "Omg I'm so full, I can't eat any more."**

 ***glances at friend's leftover***

 **Hufflepuff: "Hey are you done with that?]**

 **And I was like, "Oh Holy Britannia, this is me!" Honestly, this happens every time in school. Like, I can finish my lunch and finished everyone's leftover. No kidding. I eat a LOT, and I mean a LOT. I eat less these days cuz I know eating a LOT isn't great for my health, but if you get me to do one of those 'eat this giant bowl of spaghetti in 10 min' sort of stuff, I will be able to do it.**

 **I'm that kind of a person who wants to eat something even when he or she is sick. Like today, I literally flung myself around my bed cuz my stomach ached, but then when it got better, I said to my mom, "... I want oreo ice cream."**

 **...**

 **My mom slapped my back for that.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	4. Ch3- Unpleasant Shopping

Chapter 3

Unpleasant shopping

Norway

The Hogwarts students all remained within the borders of the Burrow's garden over the next few weeks. Quidditch was how they usually passed their time, with Harry, Hermione and Romania in one team and Ron, England and Ginny in the other while Norway took the role as the judge. Other ways of making time fly was reading and helping Mrs Weasley around the house.  
Occasionally, they got visits from other members of the order such as Tonks (she came over quite often, actually; Mrs Weasley invites her quite often), Lupin and Sirius. Sirius was still not widely accepted around the world as not everyone knows that he is innocent even if it was on the papers, so well, he couldn't visit that often.  
And sometimes – no, most of the time, everyone that came back or came to the Burrow came with new bad news. On Harry's sixteenth birthday, the celebration was ruined by Lupin appearing with the most tired and ragged expression he ever had.

"There have been another couple of Dementor attacks," he announced, though the nations already knew it as England has another coughing fit an hour or so ago, "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it – well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Sirius's brother Regulus only ma- sorry, Sirius."

Sirius, who was present at his godson's birthday, nodded in dismissal. But his eyes were clouded with remorse.

"Yes, well," Mrs Weasley said, frowning, as she was just giving out cake, "Perhaps we should talk about something diff—"

"Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill asked, who was being plied with wine by Fleur (England growled at her like he growls at the country she is from), "The man who ran –"

"– the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted, "He used to give me free ice creams. What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

England coughed a little here.

"Why?" Ron asked, while Mrs Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Nobody knows, Harry. Nobody knows why these good men and women and children are being taken away…" Sirius said, "He was a good man, Florean. Gave me a truckload of ice-cream when I went back to Diagon Alley for the first time in 13 years, saying that I can get ice-cream for free from him anytime for my suffering."

"Talking of Diagon Alley," Mr Weasley added in, "Looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand-maker?" Ginny said, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands – what'll people do for wands?"

"Ollivander's is not the only place you can get a wand around the UK," Norway said, "Though it is the best."

"And if the other side has him… they may even have the best of wands," England added in, sipping his tea.

"Gosh the mood is so dark! Does anyone have any good news?" Romania said, jumping up from his seat.

Silence.

"…This is depressing," Romania muttered.

The mood did not get that much better until the owls carrying the book list and stuff arrived. Harry's letter also carried the news that Harry was now Quidditch Captain – Norway was not surprised at all.

"That gives you equal status with prefects!" Hermione happily said, "You can use our special bathroom now, and everything!"

"Wow, I remember when Charlie wore one of these," Ron said, examining the badge with glee, "Harry, this is so cool, you're my captain – if you let me back on the team, I suppose, ha ha …"

"Of course you're on the team, Ron," Harry said

"Ha…" Ron sighed.

"Have some confidence, Ronald Weasley," Romania told him, but Ron kept on sighing.

"Well, I don't suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley much longer now you've got these," Mrs Weasley sighed, "We'll go on Saturday as long as your father doesn't have to go into work again. I'm not going there without him."

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a bookshelf in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron sniggered.

"Fortescue and Ollivander went on holiday, did they?" Mrs Weasley shot back, "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind and I'll get your things myself –"

"No, I wanna come, I want to see Fred and George's shop!" Ron hastily said.

"Then you just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to come with us!" Mrs Weasley angrily said, snatched up her special clock where is displayed all of the Weasleys and their location. All nine hands of which were pointing at 'mortal peril' at the moment. Norway thought the clock's decision was correct indeed; with Voldemort around, no-where is completely safe.

"And that goes for returning to Hogwarts, as well!" Mrs Weasley said, slamming the clock down onto the laundry.

Ron turned to look around at Hermione, Norway, Harry, England and Romania, as his mother hoisted the laundry basket up to carry it out the room.

"Blimey … you can't even make a joke round here any more…"

"I understand her," England said, sipping his tea before giving another cough, "You're all so precious to her, Ron. She wants none of us right in front of death… and look at the clock. Of course she's worried about all of you – all of us, actually."

Ron sighed, and was careful not to be flippant about Voldemort over the next few days.

Saturday was when they got to go to Diagon Alley inside one of the special Ministry of Magic cars. Harry has apparently had been given top-grade security status. Harry seemed very uncomfortable.

As Harry was silent when Mr Weasley told him that he was almost being treated like an endangered animal. But Harry was noticeably was glad to see that the 'extra security' that Mr Weasley spoke of in the car was Hagrid. And to England's displeasure, Scotland. Scotland looked as sick as England.

"Harry!" the half-giant boomed, hugging Harry as he stepped out of the car, "Buckbeak – Witherwings, I mean – yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy ter be back in the open air–"

"Glad he's pleased," Harry grinned, "We didn't know "security" meant you!"

"I know, jus' like old times, innit? See, the Ministry wanted ter send a bunch o' Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," Hagrid proudly said, "Let's get goin', then – after yeh, Molly, Arthur, Allistor–"

The Leaky Cauldron was now a gloomy, empty place. Something that Norway was surprised to see; not in a very long while did Norway ever see Leaky Cauldron so empty. It had always been booming with people.

"…This is not the only place," Scotland said, "All the other parts are all - _cough -_ ya get it."

Tom the barman looked at his only customers.

"Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand. Hogwarts business, yeh know," Hagrid quickly told the man.

Tom nodded gloomily and returned to wiping glasses, and the large group just passed through and went through the familiar brick wall that unfolded to reveal a completely new Diagon Alley to what Norway remembered from a year ago.

Scotland was right. Signs of joy could be found no-where… the whole mood had changed from cheerfulness and joy to sadness and gloom. The normally booming shops had little to no people or were closed. And now new 'shops' were set up around the alley. They were basically some person sitting behind a table with magic item laid on top of it.

The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

 _Amulets: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors and Inferi_

The wizard sitting behind the 'shop' was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passers-by.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called at Mrs Weasley as they passed, leering at Ginny, "Protect her pretty neck? From…" his eyes wandered over to Romania, "…Oh you're that one of the papers few months back… not a vampire I know… yes…" the man snorted.

"If I were on duty…" Mr Weasley glared angrily at the wizard, Romania glared at him angrily too. Norway was starting to think that it may have not been a good idea to bring Romania along to Hogwarts in the first place; he was being tormented too much with his vampire-like appearance. But then, the Magic Trio was best as a trio and not a duo, and Romania would've thrown a tantrum if he was not invited, as coming to Hogwarts also had the purpose of finding Elleore's cure, which had been pushed back due to Voldemort's return and England's health problems. Norway thought about the micronation, and sighed. They would have to find a cure for her soon.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," Mrs Weasley said, nervously consulting a list, "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much – come on, everyone –"

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," Mr Weasley said, "Why don't the children go with Hagrid and Allistor, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?'

"I am NOT staying with Allistor," England said.

"Oh what, wee brother? Why won't you like my humble presence?" Scotland smirked.

 _"_ _Humble?_ You and I have a very different definition of humble, Allistor," England scowled. The group sighed; they thought they won't fight, and ta-da! They were fighting again. Norway was actually surprised that they managed to not fight the moment England left the car.

"Molly, they'll be fine with us, so go on and have a nice wee date with yer husband," Scotland said, ignoring England's protests.

"Right…" Mrs Weasley said, and the group separated. The children (three of them not-so-children) set off to Madam Malkin's robes with Scotland and Hagrid.

Norway, walking further into Diagon Alley, noticed that everyone was in small groups. No-one was shopping alone. Norway thought they were wise to not shop alone. Two was safer and one, three was safer than two.

They arrived in front of the robes shop, and Hagrid told them that he will not go in as the shop will be cramped with all of them in it. Hagrid said he'll stand guard while Scotland watches over them.

Inside, they could hear a familiar voice that they did not really like.

"… not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own any more, it's nothing to do with being a child –" Madam Malkins' voice spoke.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

They turned a corner of a large rack of robes to see the white-blond haired pale teen, Malfoy. Malfoy must've sensed them, as his head turned to the group that just walked in.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco Malfoy said.

"OI," England, Allistor and Ron shouted in unison, as Madam Malkins shouted:

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" she then went to get a measuring tape and her wand, "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop, either!' she added hastily, as she saw Harry and Ron pointing their wands at Malfoy.

"No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it…" Hermione whispered from the side, and Norway slowly raised his hand to push Harry and Ron's wands down and made them point the floor.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Malfoy sneered.

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin sharply said, looking over her shoulder for support, "Madam – please –"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron, "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Oh really? Let me remind you that we're all someone's children too," England said, "And that your own son has attacked us, someone else's son. Numerous times, actually."

"I thought your parents were dead, Bondevik, Lupei, Kirklands, Potter," Malfoy sneered. And then the next second, Scotland and England was standing in front of Malfoy with their fists in mid-air, right in front of Malfoy's face.

Malfoy snorted, "Of course you can't punch me. You should be shamed as a professor, _Professor_ Kirkland."

The Kirklands lowered their fists.

"If ya say something like that again, Malfoy," Scotland said, "You'll find yourself in trouble back in Hogwarts."

"Honestly! You're a _professor!"_ Madam Malkin said.

"A bad one," England said.

"What, wee bro? Don't like my teaching?"

"I hate _everything_ about you," England growled.

"Ok if we're gonna fight the Malfoys, fight the Malfoys, and not each other," Romania said.

"He's right," Harry said, pulling his wand back up and pointing it at Malfoy.

"I did not mean we should fight!" Romania exclaimed, sweatdropping, as Ron pulled his wand back up too.

"Y'all, put yer wands down," Scotland said, and Madam Malkin sighed in relief, "Put it back up when he's done with his robes, then ya can have a proper duel. You should not attack a person with no arm."

Madam Malkin let out a shriek, "You're a professor!"

"Like I care," Scotland muttered. Madam Malkin just sighed, and tried to change the subject.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear," she said, putting another pin on Malfoy's robes, "Let me just –"

"Ouch!" Malfoy bellowed, slapping her hand away, "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother – I don't think I want these anymore!"

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them on to the floor at Madam Malkin's feet rudely.

"You're right, Draco," Narcissa said, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "Now I know the kind of scum that shops here… we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron and Norway on the way out.

"Well, _really_!" Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed the dust. Then she turned to the large group.

"Well then, who's first?" she asked.

 **-0-0-0-**

Madam Malkin made many mistakes when going through the group- she was heavily distracted. Worried, perhaps. Worried about Death Eaters striking her shop and killing her as the Malfoys was heavily unhappy with their experience in her shop.

"Got ev'rything?" Hagrid brightly asked when they reappeared at his side.

"Just about," Harry replied, "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"Yeah," Hagrid said, unconcerned, "Bu' they wouldn' dare make trouble in the middle o' Diagon Alley, Harry, don' worry abou' them."

And then Mr and Mrs Weasley returned with Ginny, all of them holding heavy books.

"Everyone all right?" Mrs Weasley said, "Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's – stick close, now…"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I wrote enough to post everyday until Christmas and so a countdown on the plane! It was a 12-hour flight, and I spent 50% of my laptop battery on school stuff and the other on this very fanfiction.**

 **So, anyway... D-6 to Christmas !**

 **EDIT later on - fixed 'a wand' grammar error.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	5. Ch4- U-NO-POO

Chapter 4

U-NO-POO

Romania

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs Weasley said, "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety-two … ninety-four …"

 _"_ _Whoa,"_ Ron let out, stopping in his tracks as something amazing came into his view.

It was the Weasley Twins' new shop. It was the only brightly-lit place in the whole of Diagon Ally. The brightly-lit shop really was impossible to miss in the now-dimly-lit Diagon Ally. The wonderful, fascinating products displayed in the left-hand window caught everyone's eyes, and the right-hand window covered with the giant poster that read:

 _'_ _Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?_

 _You SHOULD Be Worrying About_

 _U-NO-POO_ –

 _the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!'_

Romania could not help but to laugh as soon as he read the whole thing, and Harry and Ron started to laugh from his side too. Soon, England and Ginny had joined in, while Scotland and Norway just smirked.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Mrs Weasley whispered, frowning in worry at the poster.

"No they won't!" Ron said, "This is _brilliant!"_

And then the students went into the shop quickly, excited to see the products up close. The inside of the shop was crowded, and laughter could be heard from every corner of the room.

The group squeezed past the crowd, looking at the extraordinary products until one in particular caught Hermione's eyes.

"Patented Daydream Charms…" Hermione muttered, stopping by at a large display near the counter, she then read the information written out, _"One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.'_ You know," Hermione said, looking up at her friends, "That really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," a voice behind them spoke, "You can have one for free."

Fred, who had the most happiest smile on stood where the voice came from, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"You look like Willy Wonka in those colours," England commented, "…Though you are like the character. You just specialize in… these instead of sweets."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, dear Kirkland," Fred tipped his invisible hat, before coming closer to the group, "How are you all?" he asked as he shook hands, and then added, "Ah and Vlad, I will have to remind you that everything is free for you here!" as he shook Romania's.

"But Umbridge is gone now," Romania said.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Fred smiled, and went on to shake England's hand, "Allistor came up with the product over there," he pointed at a display with the label, 'Iggybrows.' In the display, there were big tufts of thick, bushy eyebrows stuck onto a mannequin. "Please don't kill be Arthur," Fred said, "Allistor came up with the naming idea. And let me inform you that that product does not come off for one full month when attached. The whole idea of it was suggested by Allistor. Oh, and it can be stuck anywhere. Your eyebrows, your checks, your arm…"

England turned his head to Scotland, who was looking at something else in the distance.

"He has the same eyebrows!" England huffed, "And how many times do I have to tell everyone not to call me Iggy!"

"Forever, probably," Norway commented, "And as a matter of fact, Allistor's is a bit thinner than yours."

"Yes, a BIT," England muttered, as Fred started to lead them through the shop, and into the back of the shop. A bunch of card and rope tricks were displayed there.

"Muggle magic tricks!" Fred happily said, "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties… oh, here's George…"

Fred's twin shook Harry's hand energetically.

"Giving them the tour? Come through to the back, you four, that's where we're making the real money – _pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons_!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of a tub filled with some… was that dark marks? 'Editble Dark Marks' was what the tub was apparently filled with.

Romania decided that he did not want to know how that kid have to pay in more than galleons if he ever pockets something. They would probably make anyone who pocketed anything into their lab rat of some sort.

George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and revealed a darker, less crowded room. The whole room was less gleeful – actually, not very gleeful at all.

"We've just developed this more serious line," Fred said, "Funny how it happened…"

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," George said, "Course, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry."

"That's right … well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh. You know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…"

"…I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…"

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defence Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money-spinner," George enthusiastically continued, "This is cool. Look, Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape."

"And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," Fred said, pointing at a number of weird-looking black hooter-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight, "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one."

"Handy," Harry said. Everyone was clearly impressed. Romania had no idea how the twins made these products, and that said a lot; Romania, as a more-than a thousand years old nation, knew a lot of spells and just a lot about magic in general.

"Here," George said, catching a couple and throwing them to Harry, "Want some?" he asked the Magic Trio, and they all gestured a 'no.'

And after a woman – an employee – named Verity came to tell the twins about how someone was looking for an joke cauldron, the twins told Harry that he doesn't pay for anything in the shop as Harry was the one who gave the twins their start-up loan. And they reminded Romania again that he could take anything he wanted as well for protection against anyone who was still biased against him.

While George swept off to help with the customers, Fred led the four back into the main part of the shop to find Hermione and Ginny still looming over the Patented Daydream Charms.

"Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" Fred asked, "Follow me, ladies…"

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," Fred proudly said, "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?"

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-"

"– and the attractiveness of the girl," George continued, as he reappeared suddenly at their side, "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "Not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've -"

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," Ginny calmly said, but Romania could hear the coldness in her voice. She then leaned forwards to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher," Fred said, "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," Ginny said, "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," George said, "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," Ginny said. Romania felt like he should not be listening to this conversation. England must've too, as he slowly scooched away to where Ron was. "They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," Fred said, "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips, showing her inner Mrs Weasley.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank _you_ ," Ginny added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared holding a big bunch of stuff despite England trying to stop him, "Not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles and a Knut," Fred said, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms.

"For me?"

"Three Galleons, nine Sickles and a Knut," the twins repeated.

"But I'm your brother!"

"Ten Galleons," the twins said in unison, increasing the price, making Ron swear and make a rude hand gesture. But then Mrs Weasley decided to show up and saw Ron doing that.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ginny asked at once.

"A what?" Mrs Weasley warily said.

"Look, they're so sweet…"

Mrs Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and she seemed to think about it. Romania then felt she was deciding if they could afford it.

"Hey Fred, George," Romania said, "Can I have a pygmy puff?"

"Sure, anything for dear Lupei," they said, and Romania picked one up and handed it to Ginny.

"Here," Romania said, turning to Ginny and placing the tiny creature in her hands. Ginny's face lit up.

"Thanks, Vlad! I hope you're my brother instead of Ron," Ginny said, and earned a back-smack from Mrs Weasley.

"No matter what he does, you should not say that about your brother," Mrs Weasley said, "Oh and thank you Vlad dear."

"You're welcome," Romania smiled, his fang poking out. Fred and George took their mother on tour, and Romania turned to look for the Golden Trio, Norway and England who Romania felt leave his side.

Romania spotted them near the window, peering out into misty air. Then he saw the Golden Trio shoving themselves under the invisibility cloak, and England and Norway trying to stop them. But the trio was invisible in seconds, and the Golden Trio was gone by the time Romania reached them.

"What happened?" Romania asked.

"Well we saw Malfoy being very suspicious, and creeping into an alleyway, that one right there," England pointed out the window, "And they decided it's a good idea to follow him."

"Should we follow them?" Romania asked.

"No, we can't," Norway said, looking out the window to where Hagrid was standing guard, "All we can do is wait, and hope for the best."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Random Fun Fact : England calls the queen 'mom.' And I don't know how to interpret that into my fanfic cuz here his 'mom' is Britannia. I guess in this fanfic he can call the queen his mom but like his second mom? EH.**

 **Also, as a Christmas Present or something, I am thinking of writing short one-shots for some requested fandoms. And perhaps, in the future I will continue them after this fanfic is completed. If you are not sure which fandoms I am in, check my profile - my fandom list is there.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	6. Ch5- Special Lunch

Chapter 5

Special Lunch

Harry

As soon as the Golden Trio went back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a very anxious-looking Hagrid and Mrs Weasley saw them and rebuked them for going out alone. Apparently, the Magic Trio had told them that they saw them get out of the shop. Harry shot them a look when Mrs Weasley told him that.

Why didn't they cover for them?

"We couldn't," Arthur said back in the Burrow, "All lies were bound to be found out; you guys weren't returning any soon, and you three actually did not return in a while. And, might you tell us where the hell you three went off to?"

The Golden Trio filled in the nations about what they saw.

"So you're saying that Malfoy is a Death Eater now?" Vlad said.

"What else can it be?" Harry said impatiently.

"But, Malfoy's only 16, Harry," Hermione said, "He couldn't- won't!"

"He was protective of his left arm, remember? That's where the Dark Mark is usually marked!" Harry said.

"True," Lukas said, "…We should tell Allistor. This is important. Of course, Malfoy is young but we need a person with a high rank as a professor looking over Malfoy."

"Of course, great, splendid!" Harry said, and Arthur grumbled before writing a letter to Allistor.

 **-0-Norway-0-**

Back on the Hogwart's express, Norway separated from the others to find Michael, Terry and Anthony. Or more like just Terry and Anthony. When Norway found them, Michael was not there.

"With Cho," Terry said bitterly, "Us singles are left behind once again. But Lukas you ain't single. You got Mathias!"

"I am not with him," Norway growled.

"Oh whatever you say," Anthony said, "Hey, wonder if we're still doing DA."

"I don't know," Norway said.

"Would be nice. I learnt loads – though I guess whether if we still will have it or not depends on what DA teacher we have this time," Terry said, "Hope the new one is tolerable."

"Can't be worse than Umbridge," Anthony said.

"True," Terry said, then the compartment door slid open, and a little girl held out a piece of parchment.

"This is for Lukas Bondevik," she said, huffing. Lukas grabbed it, and she ran off; probably to deliver more parchments to other people.

"Who's it from? What does it say?" Terry wondered out loud.

Norway glanced down at the piece of parchment, and read out:

 _"_ _Lukas Bondevik,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Your friends Arthur, Vladimir and Harry will be here too, if they accept my offer._

 _Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn'_

"Who's that?" Terry asked, "Slughorn? If he our new DA?"

"Probably," Anthony said, "Well, Lukas my friend, go have a nice time while us two souls spend a bitter alone-time."

Norway doubted Slughorn would be a DA teacher; he knew that he was previously a Potions teacher, but nodded along anyway, and wondered if he should actually go to compartment C.

"Oh just go, Lukas," Anthony said, "I was messing with you."

Norway smiled at his friends, and set off.

When he reached compartment C, Norway saw England, Romania, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and other people.

"Ah! Mr Bondevik! Come, come!" Slughorn said, "Sit, sit!"

"Everyone know Lukas Bondevik?" Slughorn said, "I heard he's quite famous around the school for his smartness and well, joining Hogwarts abruptly like Arthur and Vladimir here."

Norway stayed slient with the same monotone look on.

"Not a speaker, eh? Come, have a seat," Slughorn said, and Norway did exactly that, and begun to eat food.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn cozily said, "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch, the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on Liquorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things … pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started, and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn said, "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple and began to choke.

 _"_ _Anapneo,"_ Norway calmly and quickly said, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once. Slughorn seemed impressed; he had his wand out – Norway had beat him to saying the spell.

"Not … not much of him, no," Belby managed.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said, "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" Belby said, "Er … he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…"

His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"Now, _you_ , Cormac," Slughorn said, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting Nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," McLaggen said boastfully, "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour – this was before he became Minister, obviously-"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus, too?" Slughorn said, "Now tell me…"

Now Norway had managed to deduce that everyone here seemed was invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential, or was well-known themselves – everyone except Ginny. Norway occupied himself with staring out of the compartment window while the other students got interrogated by Slughorn.

Norway started to pay attention again when Norway heard his name.

"Now, Lukas! You're Norwegan, correct?" Slughorn said. Norway nodded. Slughorn nodded along. "How exactly did you come here, to Hogwarts?"

"Arthur's mother let me in her family before she passed," Norway said, "Can't remember how I got to England."

"Oh," Slughorn said, afraid he touched a touchy spot, "Well then – I guess it's the same for Vladimir here?"

"Yes sir, and er, just Vlad, sir," Romania said.

"Now who's this wonderful woman that accepted two foreign children into her family?" Slughorn asked, "A name."

"Elizabeth Kirkland, sir," England politely said, "My father is unknown, by the way."

"Oh," Slughorn said once again.

"It's okay sir," England said, "Ask Allistor about him; he might know."

England made a mischievous smile before quickly hiding it; he probably wanted to put Scotland in an awkward position by making Slughorn ask Scotland about their father which they honestly had no idea who it is.

"Oh and Arthur, you participated in the TriWizard tournament too, correct?" Slughorn quickly changed the subject.

"Yes," England said.

"And you used a muggle weapon to defeat the dragon?"

"Yes. It was given to me by my, erm, grandfather."

"Interesting… what was it called again?"

"A gun, sir."

"I see… Good gracious! It's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Arthur, Lukas, Vlad – any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny, "Well, off you go, off you go!"

"I'm glad that's over," Neville said, "Strange man, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is a bit," Harry agreed, "How come you ended up in there, Ginny?"

"He saw me hex Zacharias Smith," Ginny said, "You remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much I hexed him – when Slughorn came in I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me to lunch! Mad, eh?"

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," Harry said, "Or because their uncle-"

Harry seemed to get an idea.

"Harry, whatever you just thought of, don't," Romania said.

"What? I didn't think of anything. Well, I'll see you all later," Harry said, and scooched backwards, "Bye then!"

"Harry!" England shouted, trying to grab his clothes, only for Harry to pull on his Invisibility Cloak.

"What's he up to now?" England muttered.

"Probably _up to no good_ ," Romania said, earning a jab from Norway, "What? That was good!"

"What's good?" Ginny asked.

"It was a reference to a certain map," Romania smiled, "We should actually go change now."

"Agreed," Norway said.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Anyone know canon name for Britannia - is there even one? Elizabeth was the first thing that came into mind. But if you have a better name idea, feel free to tell me.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	7. Ch6- Snape is a what now

Chapter 6

Snape is a _what_ now

Romania

Harry did not return even after they arrived at the castle, worrying Romania and Hermione greatly while Ron feasted.

"Will- you- stop- _EATING!"_ Hermione shouted, hitting Ron on the head with her book on each word, "Your best friend's gone missing!"

"I should've stopped him," Romania said, poking his beef without really picking it up.

"Oh, Vlad, don't blame it on yourself," Hermione said, while Ron rubbed his head in pain.

"Merlin's Beard, Hermione, that hurt!" Ron muttered, "And, look behind you, there he is!"

Hermione and Romania turned to see Harry, with blotches of blood on his beaten-up face.

"He's bloody again," Romania said, "What has he done now?"

"Better ask him," Hermione said, and asked fiercely as soon as Harry seated himself next to her, "And where have you been?"

"And what've you done to your face?" Ron added in, goggling at him along with everyone else.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Harry asked, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his reflection, realizing how bad he looks.

"You're covered in blood!" Hermione shouted in concern, "Come here. _Tergeo!"_

The dried blood was gone within seconds.

"Thanks," Harry said, "How's my nose looking?"

"Normal," Hermione anxiously said, "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened, we've been terrified!"

"I'll tell you later," Harry curtly said, conscious of the many ears listening in.

"All right then, but as soon as we're in the dorm, you're opening that mouth of yours," Romania said.

 **-0-0-0-**

Dumbledore's speech raised many concerns.

First, his hand looked… shriveled up. Dead. Black; his cells looked like they were dead. The hand was nearing the look of a corpse. Romania guessed Dumbledore had been hiding stuff from the nations once again. It was just months ago Dumbledore ranted about an Old Man's mistake - surely he knows he is making more of them right now by not telling the nations everything, yet here was Romania, still not knowing everything that he thinks he should know. Perhaps if the nations did not get too close to Harry Dumbledore would've told them.

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said airily when the whole hall whispered about it. "Now… to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely, "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year… Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"

"Harry!" Hermione and Romania said in unison, frowning.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron reasonably said, "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term."

"I suppose," Harry said, "He didn't look like he was up to it too much when I went with Dumbledore to get him. Unless one of us does really well and he wants to stay in this school just to keep him or her as his student."

"True," Romania said, nodding.

Dumbledore cleared his throat; the Golden Trio plus Romania were not the only ones who had been talking. Dumbledore waited for complete silence before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength.

"I cannot emphasise strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip!"

 **-0-0-0-**

"Now, spill," Romania commanded as soon as they arrived in their dorm. Harry did as told.

"So, the chance of Malfoy being a Death Eater has only increased," Romania muttered, "This ain't good."

"Vlad, you actually think Malfoy is on a mission of some sort?" Ron said.

"He may not bear the mark yet, maybe, but he is most probably acquainted with Voldemort," Romania said, Ron nodded in silence. "I'll go tell Scotland this tomorrow. And England and Norway too. And Hermione… we have lots of people to tell, don't we? And perhaps we should tell Mr Weasley the next time we see him – a ministry worker should know of this too."

"Agreed," Harry and Ron said.

"But what about Tonks? Whats up with her?" Ron said.

"Who knows?" Romania said, "But if her patronus changed... something big has to be up. I have one thing in mind, but... nah," Romania smiled mischievously "You guys can figure it out for yourselves."

"Oh come on Vlad!" Ron exclaimed, "Just tell us!"

"Nope," - was all Romania said before he stood up and went up to their dorm.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am sad.**

 **The hotel did not give me English Breakfast Tea or Earl Grey this time... they gave me lots of Camomile, and its not one of my favs. I love English Breakfast, Earl Grey and Green tea. But they gave me none of the three... they gave me five packs of English Breakfast Teabags last time... this time only one.**

 **(** **ㅠㅅ** **ㅠ** **)**

 **ALSO**

 **Go here:**

www . thepetitionsite takeaction/ 382/ 860/ 606/

(get rid of spaces)

 **To sign the petition to get Fukase (VOCALOID) a live/get him to be in the next NicoNico Cho party. Reasons why in the petition. I agree completely with what the petition says, and like the site told me to, I am sharing it. Please my sweet, lovely readers, if you can, sign it. You don't have to put your real postcode or name or whatever. I signed it anonymously.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	8. Ch7- NEWT Subjects

Chapter 7

NEWT subjects

England

When England received the piece of news about Malfoy, he grunted. Yes, he had sensed the insecurity and change in the boy, but he did not expect this. The conversation in Borgin and Burkes the Golden Trio overheard, and this conversation added up together all pointed to Malfoy actually being on some sort of mission.

Mission to what? Capture the nations? Or… to get rid of Dumbledore? Both was a plausible assumption, but England was sure Malfoy was not capable of murder. Although the boy acted all mean and strong, he was still young.

The conversation moved onto their NEWT Subjects, and CoMC.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione said, looking distressed, "I mean, when has any of us expressed… you know… any enthusiasm?"

"Oof, that's tough," Romania said.

"But it's true, innit?" Ron said, "We were the ones who made the most effort in classes because we like Hagrid. But he thinks we liked the stupid _subject_. D'you reckon anyone's going to go on to N.E.W.T.?"

"Lukas is," Romania said, "He likes interacting creatures, whether that be a cute one or not. I mean, he hangs out with trolls every day back in Norway…"

"I guess all subjects has someone that likes it," Ron said, munching on more egg, avoiding Hagrid's eye.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, waiting for the professors' descent from the staff table. The distribution of timetables was more complicated than usual this year, for the professors needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions, and shot off to a first-period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; his round face was anxious as Professor McGonagall looked down his application and then consulted his O.W.L. results.

"Herbology, fine," she said, "Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. And you qualify for Defence Against the Dark Arts with 'Exceeds Expectations'. But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level, I just don't think you'd be able to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Professor McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles.

"Why do you want to continue with Transfiguration, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about his grandmother.

"Humph," McGonagall snorted, "It's high time your grandmother learned to be proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have – particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blinked confusedly; McGonagall had never paid him a compliment before.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T. class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms, however – why not try for a N.E.W.T. in Charms?"

"My grandmother thinks Charms is a soft option," Neville mumbled.

"Take Charms," McGonagall said, "And I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed _her_ Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless." Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incredulity on Neville's face, McGonagall tapped a blank timetable with the tip of her wand and handed it, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

Romania smiled at McGonagall's badass-ness.

"So, Potter, Potter…" McGonagall said, "Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration … all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions? I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor."

"And so you did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject. Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," Harry said, "But I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything-"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," McGonagall said, "Very well, Potter, here is your timetable. Oh, by the way – twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

A few minutes later, Ron and Romania was cleared to do the same subjects as Harry, and the two of them left the table together. (though McGonagall was hesistant on letting Romania take the subjects of the OWLs he missed, such as Charms. But let him take them anyway as she trusted Romania that he would've passed them; his class grades were good enough). England also got his confirmation from Snape and went off to Ancient Runes, only to get lots and lots of homework.

"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione said anxiously when they met up with Harry, Ron, Romania and Norway in front of the DADA classroom, "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations and I've got to read these by Wednesday!" she held out her bunch of books, while England attempted to stuff them in his bag.

"Shame," Ron yawned.

"You wait," she said resentfully, "I bet Snape gives us loads."

"No doubt in that," England muttered, and Snape stepped outside of the classroom, looking as gloomy as usual.

"Inside," he said.

Romania looked around the newly decorated classroom, and got chills up his spine. The room that once smelled of perfume of the Toad was now dark, gloomy, and just screamed: 'you're gonna have a bad time here.'

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk, "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," Snape said, "Are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.

"Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "Give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati Patil asked in a high-pitched voice, "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape said, "Which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now…"

He set off again around the other side of the classroom towards his desk, and again, the class watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

"… you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well – Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," Hermione said, "Which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ ," Snape dismissively said, "But correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some," his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more, _"Lack."_

England frowned at the open implied denunciation of Harry. Not that it was new, of course. "You will now divide," Snape went on, "Into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."

But of course, half the class did not actually get on with the class without saying a thing. Most whispered the spells instead of actually doing non-verbal spells. But for those who actually tried, some managed to do it. For example, Hermione managed to accomplish casting a non-verbal shield charm against Neville's muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx. The Magic Trio, of course, did the non-verbal spells with ease.

"Pathetic, Weasley," England heard Snape say, making him turn towards the voice, "Here – let me show you."

England saw Snape turning his wand on Harry quickly, and Harry shouting ' _Protego!'_ at equal speed.

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked round and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practising _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry stiffly said.

"Yes _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir, Professor."

England face-palmed while half the class gasped or grinned appreciatively (Ron, Dean and Seamus was one of the many who grinned).

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape said, "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even the _Chosen One_."

 **-0-0-0-**

"That was _brilliant_ , Harry!" Ron said after class.

"You really shouldn't have said it," Hermione said, frowning at Ron, "What made you?"

"He tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice!" Harry fumed, "I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change? What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defence? Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts? He loves them! All that _unfixed_ , _indestructible_ stuff –"

"Well," Hermione said, "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"Like _me_?"

"Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorising a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts – well, wasn't that what Snape was saying? That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking?"

Harry did not argue.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I AM HYPED SO MUCH.**

 **I AM VERY HYPED FOR SOME REASON.**

 **NOBODY HAS REQUESTED A FANDOM YET SO IMMA DO WHAT I WANT YEET.**

 **-PottermoreNo.04**


	9. Ch8- Potions with Slughorn

Chapter 8

Potions with Slughorn

Harry

When Arthur, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Vlad arrived in the corridor for Potions, they saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level.

Five Slytherins inclusing Arthur and Malfoyhad made it through. Five Ravenclaws were there (Four being Anthony, Michael, Terry and Lukas), and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Harry approached, "Didn't get a chance to speak in Defence Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old DA lags… and how are you, Ron – Hermione- Vlad- gosh, there is a lot of people to say hi to, don't you think?"

The classroom now looked a bit less dark. Actually, it was a bit warm now- which was surprising. The classroom's previous gloominess seemed to have been lifted when Snape left for the DADA classroom.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said, "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making…"_

"Sir?" Harry said, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything – nor's Ron – we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see –"

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention… not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…"

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and after a moment's foraging emerged with two very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," Slughorn said, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Hermione's well-practised hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione said.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn happily said, "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "This one here is pretty well-known… featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately, too… who can –?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, my dear?" Slughorn said, now looking slightly bemused as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," Slughorn said, who was looking mightily impressed, "But I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione answered.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione enthusiastically said, "And it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and –"

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn said, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

"Oho! _'One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!'_ I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Slughorn genially said, and continued with the lesson, "Amortentia doesn't really create _love_ , of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room – oh yes," he said, "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…

"And now," Slughorn said, "It is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," Ernie said, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk.

"Oho," Slughorn said, "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "Rhat you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," Hermione excitedly said, "It makes you lucky!"

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed … at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot eagerly said.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn said, "Too much of a good thing, you know … highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally …"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked with great interest.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn said, "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days. And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," Slughorn continued, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons towards them, and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke; everyone was determined to get that Liquid Luck – even Malfoy. And Harry was no exection – he wanted the literal vial of luck too.

Harry opened up his book quickly, only to be introduced to the scribbles: _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_ on the front page. Harry frowned as he flipped the page and saw scribbles on the margins. And soon, Harry noticed that they were not ordinary scribbles.

 _'_ _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting.'_

-was what one of them read. These weren't 'scribbles' – they were 'tips.'

Harry looked around to see everyone else trying to cut the bouncy thing, and failing to do so. Though, the Magic Trio had managed to use a spell to fix it in place in order to cut it. Harry looked back down at the scribble, and decided to follow it instead of the textbook itself.

He crushed the bean and put it in the boiling potion, and the potion turned into a shade of lilac just like how the textbook described.

After that, Harry decided to trust the scribbles completely and followed all the things it told him to do.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione asked.

"Add a clockwise stir –"

"No, no, the book says counter-clockwise!" she snapped.

"No, really," Harry said, "My textbook says so."

Hermione frowned, and Harry went on with his potion.

"And time's… up!" Slughorn called, "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly between the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir, or a sniff. He stopped by and smiled slightly at the Magic Trio's works, but gave a gasp of surprise when he saw Harry's.

"The clear winner!" he cried, "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent, she was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **They say that England smelled burgers, cola and fries. Norway smelled Danish pastries, icy air and axe polisher (is that a thing). Romania smelled æbleskievers, the sea, and grass.**

 **Also for the Chirstmas Present, nobody requested anything soo. I just some choices for y'all.**

 _Hetalia x X-files._

Matt (briefly shows up in White Halls, is America's FBI human friend that does not know about his nation status. America said goodbye to him in White Halls before Matt noticed his lack of aging) is concerned about his friend who he has not been able to contact for a couple of years now. Deeming him missing, Matt tries to find 'Alfred,' only to find the government in his way. Matt goes to Mulder for help cuz like government is in the way. Mulder is not interested, he just looks through files on Alfred F. Jones and comes across a photo of him during WW2. Now interested, the investigation is ignited.

 _Hetalia x Marvel_

America is sucked into a different dimension where his comic book heroes are real.

 _Hetalia x Percy Jackson_

The micronation gang (including Elleore) follows nations to their World Meeting in NYC, only to be kicked out. Disappointed, they tour around NYC, and spots a boy fighting this giant monster thing. Monster sees micronations and runs at them. Elleore takes out scythe and attacks, but of course scythe does not work (its not godly metal). Boy defeats monster and introduces himself. The boy is (of course) Percy Jackson. Percy mistakes micronations as half-bloods and takes them (kidnaps them) to camp.

 _Hetalia x Detective Conan_

Japan wonders why one of the best detectives of his has gone underground (not in the papers anymore) and find out that he is apparently in America. He asks America, but Murica says that Kudo Shinichi has no record of living in America (no visa and stuff). Japan then decides that Shinichi is missing and investigates his disappearance and tracks him down (like tracks some of the times Conan turned back into Shinichi and showed up and stuff).

 **Remember that all the stuff above coexists with the Magic Trio series.**

 **If no-one chooses... welp, I'm not gonna write 'em. Too busy. Got my MOCK exams coming up soon.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	10. Happy New Year!

**Happy new year everyone! I wish you all a happy new year! YAY!**

 **I wish for this year to be like the last one, because the last one was good enough for me! Minus some of the grades I got! HAha!**

 **Here are the special crossovers that I said I'd write. All three got requested, so here is all three! I changed the x Conan one a little cuz I remembered** **that Conan hid his tracks as Shinichi. (like telling the police not to say that he was involved and stuff).**

 **Also, I said these are going to be one-shots, but they turned into prologues. Errrrrr.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 _Hetalia x Marvel_

 _Summary_ _: America_ is sucked into a different dimension where his comic book heroes are real.

[Set before Magic Trio and the Half-Blood Prince]

 **-0-0-0-**

America had gone through lots of weird shit in his life, trust me. But in all honesty, going to sleep at midnight in his comfy bed then waking up in daylight in the alleyways of some city on the rock hard floor is not one of them. Well, first times for everything!  
Millions of thoughts rushed through America's head on why and how he ended up in the alleyways.

Did someone try and kidnap him but gave up mid-way because he was too heavy?

Did he somehow develop superpowers that lets him teleport around?

Did he sleepwalk?

A voice pulled America out of his thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?"

It was the voice of a teenage boy, and when America looked up, his eyes went wide. Spiderman was in front of him.

"Dude, great cosplay! You just made my day!" America exclaimed, "It almost looks real! Oh yeah and where am I?"

"Er, cosplay-? Oh and um, you're in Queens," the 'cosplayer' said.

"Wow, how did I get to Queens?" America said, "Eh, I'll find a way home."

"Need help? Where is your house?"

"Washington."

"That far?!"

"Yes. Got no idea how I ended up here, trust me. Like, I went to sleep at midnight at home, then I wake up and boom apparently, I'm in Queens. Not the weirdest thing to happen in my life though."

America then actually stood up, and dusted off the dirt from his pajamas.

"…I think I might need some actual clothes," America decided, and looked at the 'cosplayer,' "…Can you lend a stranger a shirt or like, a bit of money? I'll find a way to pay back if you give me your name."

He could probably find this dude's files with his name, and eventually his address and stuff.

"No- no, no. Sorry erm- I'm out of cash, and I have this mask on for a reason."

"Dude, you're taking cosplay way too seriously. I respect, but help me out here."

"This is not a cosplay! I am _the_ Spiderman from YouTube."

 _'_ _Wow,'_ America thought, _'This dude is very into his role. I'm guessing his Spiderman is MCU Spiderman.'_

Respecting the cosplayer, America did a salute and walked into the streets. He was sure his officials would find him eventually anyway.

Not embarrassed at all even if the people around him were staring at him in his pajamas in the streets of Queens, America strolled around the streets. And noticed that a couple of things were, well, odd, to say the least. First, he saw kids walking around in the Midtown High School Uniform from the MCU movies.

 _'_ _Is it a cosplay day in Queens?'_ America wondered, _'How come I didn't know about this? I want to cosplay as Captain America! The best hero around!'_

Oh and another thing that was weird was the police car that was chasing him. America was running away from it, not knowing why, until he decided to give up and get caught.

"Dudes, what did I do wrong?" America asked, raising his hands up.

"Someone reported you for walking around in your pajamas and staring at high school students," the police man said, "…Actually, you look like one. The hell are you doing out in the streets in pajamas? Do you goto school?"

"I'm no high-schooler," America said, smiling, "And I'm not a pedophile either; I was just looking at them for their amazing cosplay. I mean, perfectly emulating the stuff in the MCU movies ain't something you can do with the snap of a finger unless you have the infinity gauntlet," America laughed at his own reference, hoping the officer would get it.

"And the pajamas?"

"Oh come on, a man in pajamas in New York is not the weirdest thing you've seen."

The officer did not laugh.

"Oh come on dude, you're not gonna believe me even if I tell you," America said, and told his story.

"…Right," the officer said, and picked up his walkie-talkie, "I think I got a runaway mental patient here, I'm bringing him in now. Check hospital records."

America twitched his eyebrows, "Hey, I'm telling the truth! I know it sounds crazy but it's true!"

"Yeah, sure, come on… name?"

"Alfred F. Jones!"

"F for what?"

"Freedom, of course!"

The officer sighed, and attempted to shove America in the car, but of course, America being America, that did not work out.

"Dude, unless you're taking me back home to Washington in that, I'm not getting in," America said, and officer picked his walkie-talkie back up.

"Backup please, this kid is strong."

"I'm not a kid!"

 _'_ _I'm more than 400 years old!'_ he added in his head.

"Right now, co-operate please, kid. Or we'll have to use the hard way, and I'd rather not do that to a kid."

America decided that this dude won't listen to him or believe him and also decided that going to a police station might as well make the process of his agents finding him quicker, and just went along with it, to the officer's pleasure.

In the police station, the officers tried to find 'Alfred Freedom Jones' in the 'mental hospital runaway' list, and found themselves to be unsuccessful. Deciding that he was a runaway teen, they tried to find his name on the missing reports too, and also found themselves to be unsuccessful. Then they proceeded to just find Alfred Freedom Jones in the whole database. They did find a couple of people with that name, but the photos of those people did not show America.

"This kid is not in the database," one officer reported, "I think we got a bigger case at hand."

"Like?" another officer said.

"Either this kid is a child of a prostitute or something that did not report his birth, or he is a master criminal who erased himself."

America blinked once, then twice, and then made the inference that things were not looking good for him, and then broke this handcuffs and ran for it – which was not a good idea, because in a few minutes he had five police cars chasing him in the roads of Queens.

And then the next thing he knew, the spider-man cosplayer from before was actually using a real webshooter to swing from building to building and was shooting webs at America. Of course, every time America got caught in a web, he just broke out of it using his unreal strength.

Then after something like a ten-minute chase, Iron Man showed up and did a superhero landing right in front of America, causing America to stop in this tracks as Iron Man pointed millions of missiles at him.

"Dude, I think we have a huge misunderstanding, and impressive cosplay," America said, his hands in the air, "Is it a cosplay day in Queens? How come I didn't know of this?"

"I am _the_ Iron Man, kid," the voice of RDJ said, and Iron Man's helmet slid open and showed the face of RDJ. Then America knew the seriously f*ed up.

He realized that he was actually in the MCU, and that these people are not cosplayers.

"Oh sh*t," America said, "How did this happen? Like, I'm really happy that this happened but I have no idea how and I don't like the way this is happening."

"What, you getting arrested?" Tony Stark or Iron Man with the face of Robert Downy Junior said.

"No, me waking up in a different dimension of some sort."

"Ok you're a real nut-case, you're coming with me."

"Huh?"

"You and your superhuman strength needs some special jail, and investigation. You can be a failed Cap Experiment that did not turn green for all I know."

"You know, how about we talk things out?"

"Nope."

"Right then, I tried."

America made a run for it again, even if he kinda knew it was not the best idea in town. He was NOT about to get into jail. He was the HERO! He couldn't get into jail! He was just very misunderstood- yes, that was what it was. Now until the very people from the movies and comic he loved comes to believe in him, America was going to run.

…But then Tony Stark shot the missiles at him and everything went black.

 **-0-0-0-**

 _Hetalia x Percy Jackson_

The micronation gang (including Elleore) follows nations to their World Meeting in NYC, only to be kicked out. Disappointed, they tour around NYC, and spots a boy fighting this giant monster thing. Monster sees micronations and runs at them. Elleore takes out scythe and attacks, but of course scythe does not work (its not godly metal). Boy defeats monster and introduces himself. The boy is (of course) Percy Jackson. Percy mistakes micronations as half-bloods and takes them (kidnaps them) to camp.

[Set before HP crossover, but after WH, so Elleore is 14.]

 **-0-Micronations-0-**

In front of the door to the World Meeting taking place in Manhattan, New York, were the micronation gang, consisting of Sealand, Wy, Seborga, Hutt River, Ladonia, Molossia, Kugelmugel and Elleore. They had just been chased out by the nations (some in a friendly way and some not) from the World Meeting that they sought be a part of.

"Not again! Why won't they recognize us?" Sealand said, "We're all real nations!"

"Independence… is ART!" Kugelmugel shouted.

"That is not in context with what Sealand said!" Wy shouted back.

"Shut up all you peasants!" Molossia shouted, his middle finger out.

"Why must it always end like this," Elleore sighed, face-palming.

"Still don't want to go out with me?" Seborga winked, and Elleore glared at him. "Joking, I know you like Romania. The real question is: still don't want to help me get a date with Monaco?"

"I can't help with that! I always tell you that! I barely know her!"

"I bet I could get a date with her, being the fabulous me," Hutt River said, emitting sparkles.

"If I couldn't, you can't," Seborga said, emitting more sparkles. Elleore just laughed awkwardly in the midst of all the sparkles.

"How about we just tour the city?" Sealand shouted, "And find stuff to help us be recognized!"

"I am already recognized," Wy muttered, but Sealand did not listen to her as he barged off, and the other micronations followed.

 **-0-0-0-**

Out in the streets of Manhattan, the micronations heard something coming from the alley-ways. Sealand ran off to said alley-way to see what was up, with the other micronations trailing behind him, and then they all froze as they saw this snake-lady attacking a jet-black haired teen and the teen fighting back with a sword.

The mircronations was at a loss of words, not believing their eyes, as they froze in place. Then the snake-lady saw them, and lunged at them.

"NO!" the teen shouted in surprise, as Elleore instinctively summonded in her scythe and swung it, only to be shocked as it just went through the snake-lady, doing no damage.

"What is the name of Thor?!" Elleore shouted, and dodged with the other micronations, and then the teen came and slashed the snake-lady in half with his sword.

"That was so cool!" Sealand shouted.

"No, it was not!" Wy shouted, her face pale.

"My cloak is dirty!" Hutt River said in dismay.

"That's not the most important thing right now!" Ladonia shouted.

"INDEPENDENCE IS ART!"

"OH SHUT UP KUGEL!" all the micronations shouted (though Molossia added some swear words in that sentence).

"Guys are we just going to ignore the part where this teen fought a snake-lady and how my scythe did not work on her?" Elleore said.

"Oh yeah that part," Sealand said, and the micronations all turned to the teen holding the glowing sword.

"So, hi, whoever-you-are," Sealand continued, "I'm Peter Kirkland!"

"…Ok, er, my name is Percy Jackson," the teen, Percy said, "And I think you guys are half-bloods."

"…Ok?"

"No I don't mean it in a you guys are half-American and half-er, some other country, for example. I mean you guys are demigods," Percy said, and all the micronations said something in unison.

"Whut?" –Sealand

"Pardon?" –Elleore

"The f* did you just say?" –Molossia

"What did you just say?" –Ladonia

"A demi-what?" –Wy

 _"_ _Perdono?"_ –Seborga

"Hm?" -Kugelmugel

"Demigods," Percy repeated slowly, "Half-god, half-human. Now, er, do you know your parents?"

"Me first!" Sealand said, raising his hands enthusiastically as if this was some sort of a quiz show, "I got Tino and Berwald as my mama and papa!"

"I got my dad," Kugelmugel said, thinking of his founder.

"I also got my dad," Wy said, also thinking of her founder, "…Hold up why are we answering him?"

"Also a dad," Elleore said, thinking of Ireland, her 'dad' and the exiled monks, her founders, "…Wait, Wy's right. Why are we-"

"I got my Old Man," Ladonia said, cutting off Elleore and also referring to his founder, "And I guess a mom," now to his Queen.

"Uhhhhhhh I'm an orphan?" Seborga said, making it sound like a question. Elleore and Wy sighed, with their question still unanswered. They just decided not to question it.

 **(Seborga's history goes way back, and I am thinking of him to have been personified back then, and I don't think he will think of the person who founded him as micronation as his father. Let's say he does not have a parent like most other nations)**

"Hah! I'm not telling you anything, you jerkass!" Molossia shouted, making a rude hand gesture, and Percy sighed.

"…So, you guys," Percy waved at Kugelmugel, Elleore and Wy, "Don't know your mothers. So your godly parent must be a goddess, and," Percy turned to Sealand and Ladonia, "…And sorry to break this to you two but you are probably adopted."

"HAHA! Of course I am! I already know that! They bought me off eBay!" Sealand laughed.

Now it was Percy's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Ok moving on," Elleore said, "We're not demigods are whatever. We're sure of it… oh come on Hutt, your cloak is not that dirty," she added as she saw Hutt still fussing over his cloak.

"Humph," Hutt said, and flicked his hair, "It was a mistake to hang out with you lowerclassmen."

"Er so now- explaining is not my best thing, so if you guys can come to camp with me, everything will be so much easier," Percy said.

"Camp?" Elleore said, "What camp?"

"A camp for people just like us – demigods," Percy said, "I'm the Son of Poseidon, for example."

" _The_ Son of Poseidon?" Wy asked, "Wait that is not the weirdest part. We're just to believe that you're a son of a greek god?"

"Well- ugh, I don't have the brains to explain this. I've done this so many times but I still can't do it well," Percy sighed, "Well here's proof that I'm a Son of Poseidon, first of all," Percy added and raised his hand, and the water that was pooled on the floor floated up and made the shape of a horse, galloped around and went back to being a pool of water.

"Coooooool!" Sealand said, "Cooler than Gundam me!"

"What?" Percy blurted out for the second time that day because of Sealand.

"Anyway, we really need to be getting home," Elleore said, "My _bror-_ I mean my brother will be very worried if I'm not home-"

"You have a brother?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes, now I leave us alone," Elleore said, "We're going home, right guys?"

"Yeah, the Meeting should be over by now and my _fratellos_ will be looking for me," Seborga said.

"Jett **(Australia)** is probably expecting us too," Wy told Hutt River.

"Probably not, we're independent after all," Hutt said, flicking his hair again, causing a sparkle to float off towards Wy, who slapped it away, "…Though we are on the same flight back. So then yes, he is probably waiting for us."

"Berwald is –"

"Probably not expecting me," Ladonia huffed, "I'm in, er," he glanced at Percy, "You-know-where **(the internet)** most of the time. Its either there or my house." **(his territory)**

"I got no supervisor unlike you peasants! HAHAH!" Molossia shouted, "Well I do but I don't f*ckin care!"

"Don't act all 'bad-boy' right now, we know you're a big softie on the inside anyway," Wy said.

"True," Elleore said, "He was feeding that sheep when we first met him – in a friendly, soft voice."

"But I think this Mol is cooler!" Sealand said.

 _"_ _SHUT UP!"_ Molossia exclaimed.

"…Still waiting," Percy said.

"Oh yeah," Seborga said, "So, I'll introduce myself first-"

"No time for that, we're going home," Elleore said sternly – she did not want to be jumbled up in this demigod mess. Yeah, the water thing was cool, and the 'Son of Poseison' thing was getting a bit more convincing, but she was not going to follow this strange kid to some camp. She was actually kind of willing to find out stuff about this camp for demigods, but she first needed to contact Denmark, and going with this kid meant a risk of the exposure of their micronation status. They would need to discuss this incident with the official nations first.

"Wait- no! You guys are not safe out there! The monsters will get you! I don't understand why the gods did not send you four," Percy looked at Molossia, Hutt River, Elleore and Seborga, "To camp yet! You guys look old!"

"What did you just say, you dipshi*? I look old? What do I have, a white beard?" Molossia said aggressively.

"No- I did not mean it like that," Percy said, "Anyway the point is, that, all of you need to follow me to camp ASAP, or you guys can die."

"We can?" Sealand quirked his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Percy said.

"No," Elleore said, swallowing the words: we can't even if we wanted to.

"Of course we can't!" Wy said, "You're so immature, Peter!" she added, using Sealand's human name.

"The day we die is not anytime soon," Seborga winked.

"But when we do it shall be art," Kugelmugel said.

"Stop it with your art shi*," Molossia said.

"INDEPEN-"

"-dence is art, we know," the other micronations said in unison, and Kugelmugel nodded in approval.

"Ugh, you're a tough bunch," Percy sighed, "Where is Wise Girl… why is she taking this long to pee anyway?"

"Er, we'll get going then, okay? Wait for this Wise Girl person here," Elleore said, "Come on, Peter! Let's go see Berwald, Tino, Lukas and my brother! We can go to IKEA together again."

"But the last time we did that, papa refused to come out."

"It was fun though."

"Yes it was! Great idea, Erika! Let's go get them and go to IKEA right now! Lad, are you gonna come?"

"No! Like I'd go to IKEA with Berwald!" Ladonia said.

"Your rival thing with him is unilateral – you to him, you know," Elleore said, "It's cute!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, CUTE?!"

Elleore laughed as Ladonia attempted to hit her but Elleore just held out her hand to Ladonia's forehead, and Ladonia was only flailing his hand around in the air without hitting Elleore at all. Elleore really liked being 19-years-old; it came with its benefits, such as having a longer arm.

Percy groaned in the background.

"I did not want to use force," he muttered, before the pool of water rose again. Elleore raised her scythe.

"You know, are you an Egyptian Magician?" Percy asked Elleore, "I saw you pull that out of the Duat."

"What? No, what is the Duat anyway?" Elleore said, "This, erm… anyway, I got my scythe. If you attack us, we attack you!"

"He's attacking us?" Sealand said.

"Of course he is!" Ladonia said, "Look at his I-am-intimidating-you face and his sword, which is pointed as us now."

"…Where's the Italian?" Wy asked, noticing Seborga's absence.

"He ran away as soon as the word 'attack' came out," Kugelmugel informed them.

"Oh, that Italian chicken!" Molossia said, "*intense swearing*"

"I think we should run too, see you guys soon!" Elleore said, "Peter hop on! Lad, you too!" she added, hopping on her magic broom-like scythe that was now floating in the air, baffling Percy.

But then the micronations felt something hit their necks, and the world went blank.

 **-0-Percy-0-**

"Seaweed Brain, who're these people? I guessed they were attacking you and knocked them out," Annabeth said.

"…They're tricky demigods."

"Doesn't believe?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with the scythe? I thought she was attacking you."

"You're the wiser, cleverer one."

"Doesn't mean I know everything. Including why this girl has a scythe. Anyway, let's get them to camp."

"And we need to find their relatives. This one," Percy pointed at the one with blonde hair with a red hairpin, "Said she had a brother… and these guys," this time to the cape-guy and the smaller girl, "Seemed to have a brother named Jett. And there was this Italian one that ran away that seemed to have more than one brother."

"Wow, I can't believe you were able to make all these conclusions."

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

 **-0-Seborga-0-**

Running and running, Seborga ended up in front of the door to the world meeting again. Seborga barged in and shouted:

"This boy named Percy attacked us! Well, this snake-lady attack us first- not a _bella_ , I tell you – and then the boy defeated it and then told us that we're demigods and that we needed to go to a camp for demigods, then we refused and was going to come back and go home and then the boy started to attack us!" –all in one breath.

…

The meeting fell into silence.

 **-0-0-0-**

 _Hetalia x Detective Conan_

Japan wonders why one of the best detectives of his has gone underground (not in the papers anymore) and find out that he is apparently in America. He asks America, but Murica says that Kudo Shinichi has no record of living in America (no visa and stuff). Japan then decides that Shinichi is missing and investigates his disappearance.

-Modern say setting

-0-Japan-0-

Kudo Shinichi.

One of his best detectives that Japan was proud to have as his citizen, has none been active for a long while. And Japan is curious, very curious, about the boy's whereabouts.

Even though Japan knew that he should not, he looked up the boy in the government's files, and went to his address, only to find a pink-haired man living in it.

"Excuse me, sorry but where is Kudo Shinichi?" Japan asked the man at the gate to the huge Kudo Mansion.  
"Why might you be looking for him?" the other asked, his eye turning menacing.  
"I'm er, just curious why he hasn't been solving any cases lately. I thought he lived here," Japan said.  
"He did. He's in America now," the man said, and Japan, with his years of living, sensed great menacing aura from the man. But it wasn't an aura that seemed to want to kill Japan, it was more of a aura that said that the other man suspected Japan. For what, Japan did not know. To try to show that he comes with no harmful intent, he told the man his human name.

"Honda Kiku," Japan held out a hand.  
"…Okiya Subaru," the man shook Japan's hand.  
"Sorry to bother you, Okuya-san…" Japan said, and left.

Back in his own home, he phoned America.

"Yo Japan! What's up?" the American said from the other end of the phone.  
"Sorry to bother you because of my curiosity, America-san, but is Kudo Shinichi in your territory right now?" Japan asked.  
"Huh? I don't know! But I can look him up! I'm the hero and I'll solve my friend's curiosity!"  
"Thank you, America-san."  
"No problemo, Japan! I'll call you back later!"

And the line went dead. Japan waited for America's call while doing his paperwork while listening to Vocaloid songs. Ghost Rule was playing when Japan's phone rang loudly, but America's voice that came after Japan picked it up was even louder.

"Yo! That Kudo Shinichi dude has not been in my country for years!" America said, "And he is certainly not in it right now! Well, at least not legally!"

Japan was surprised by that.

"Is that true, America-san?" Japan said.  
"Yup! Why're you looking for him anyway?"  
"Oh, he is a teen detective I am proud to have as my citizen, and he has been quiet for a while now, and he was not at his home. The person living in his home now said that Kudo-san was in America right now."  
"Huh, weird. I mean, he could be here but illegally."  
"I am sure he won't do that," Japan said, and sighed, "Sorry to bother you America-san. I am sure you got lots of paperwork."  
"Yeah but no probs, Japan! You can ask me anything anytime! HAHAHAHA!"

America ended the line with his iconic laugh ringing in Japan's ears.

But the information America gave Japan only sparked his curiosity even more. Determined to solve the question, 'Where is Kudo Shinichi,' Japan decided to investigate the boy's whereabouts properly on his own.

Japan looked at his paperwork that needs to be done, and muttered, "Sorry, boss-san, but I must do this."

For all Japan knew, Kudo Shinichi could be in trouble, and it would be tragic to lose such a clever boy. Okiya Subaru was suspicious to Japan, with the intense aura that emitted off the man. And, Japan knew that the name the man had given him was fake. The name Japan sensed from him was 'Akai Shuichi,' not 'Okiya Subaru.' Though Japan decided to investigate the boy's surroundings first, starting with the boy's neighbours.

Japan returned to the Kudo Mansion, and walked over to the laboratory of some sort right next to it, where he could hear children.

Japan looked through the gates and saw two boys and a girl playing with some sort of a robot. The robot seemed to depict Kamen Yaiba, a kid's show that nots of children liked.

 _Tsubayara Mituhiko, Kojima Genta, Yoshida Ayumi._

Learning their names, Japan nodded, and rung the bell. The kids immediately turned their head towards Japan, and three people came out from inside the house. One old man, and one young boy and girl, looking about the same age as the other kids.

 _"_ _Hai, hai!_ Oh! Erm, I've not seen you before," the old man… _Agasa Hiroshi,_ said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Honda Kiku, sir," Japan said.  
"Agasa Hiroshi… er, do you want to come inside?"  
"Sorry but no thank you, Agasa-san, I just need you to answer simple questions," Japan said.  
"Er, sure, sure!" Asaga said, "Ai-chan, what's wrong?" he asked the girl behind him. The girl was pale, and was hiding behind the man, shivering. The girl did not answer.

And Japan nearly frowned, as the man had called the girl 'Ai,' yet the name he sensed was 'Miyano Shiho.'

Something was up with the residents of these two neighbouring houses. No-one hides their real name without a reason.

"She's just shy, haha," Agasa said, and the boy next to him that was looking up to Japan turned to glance at 'Ai.' Japan then read his name, and took in a sharp breath.

'Kudo Shinichi' – was the name he read. It's just a coincidence, perhaps.

"Yes, Honda-san! Haibara is very shy!" the young boy said in a very childish way.

"Heeey! What's going on!" Kojima shouted, running towards then, "Who is this man, Conan?"  
"He is Honda Kiku-san!" 'Conan' said. Japan almost frowned once more. Why was this boy hiding his name too? Unless… unless…  
"I'm Yoshida Ayumi!" Yoshida said cheerfully.  
"Tsubayara Mituhiko!"  
"Kojima Genta!"

Then the three looked at the other two kids as if they were expecting something, and 'Conan' sighed before saying, "E-Edogawa Conan!" in a childish voice.

"…Haibara Ai…" 'Haibara' said, still hiding behind Agasa.  
"And we are the Detective Boys!" the Yoshida, Tsubayara and Kojima said in unison, making a dramatic pose.

"So, why are you here, Honda-san?" Yoshida asked enthusiastically.  
"He's here to ask Dr. Agasa some simple questions, Ayumi," Conan said, "I think you guys should go home now, though! Right, Doctor?" he looked up to the doctor.

"Huh? Yes, yes! Your parents are probably waiting for you kids!" he said.  
"Awwwww!" the kids said, and put on their best puppy eyes.

The doctor flinched at the puppy eyes, but managed to send them back by letting them keep the robot, and then he invited Japan inside, and this time, Japan said yes.

"So, er," Agasa said, "What might you want to ask me?"  
"Oh, I… just wanted to ask if you knew where your neighbor, Kudo Shinichi was," Japan said, and Conan's eye became was menacing as Okiya's, but it turned childish again when he spoke.  
"Why might you want to know where Shinichi nii-chan is?" Conan asked.  
"Oh, I was just wondering why he was not showing up on the news or the papers as often as he used to now," Japan said, "I visited his house next door, and found another man living in it. He said the boy was in America… but I think not."  
"Why?" Conan asked.  
"I work for the government, and my friend in the American Government said that there is no record of Kudo-san entering his terr- country for years," Japan said, "And now I am investigating his whereabouts to make sure there has been no illegal overseas immigration that happened."

"Shouldn't you not be looking up people just because you can?" Conan said, "Aren't you overusing your power?"  
"Perhaps," Japan said, "But now it is more than just my curiosity."

Japan knew that the three was suspicious of him for something, just like Okiya, and was wary of him, and was ready to attack him if he shows any sign of violence.

All Japan could think of right now, with the name situation, was that Kudo Shinichi got tangled up in a case, and somehow got shrunk down into his younger form. Perhaps the same goes for Haibara Ai. Japan was not sure. And he could definitely not just ask them if they de-aged somehow, without telling them that he can sense names because he is a country – they probably won't believe in him anyway.

Japan regretted coming to this house, as things had just gotten very, very complicated.

"…As far as I know, Shinichi-san is in America," Agasa said.  
"I see, then Kudo-san must be in America… illegal immigration, hm, I did not expect such thing from the good boy," Japan said, acting a little to get out of this house, "Thank you, Agasa-san, I'll be going now."  
"Erm- I am sure Shinichi-san will not illegally immigrate," Agasa said.  
"He- he's probably on some sort of underground mission!" Conan said. Japan raised an eyebrow.  
"Underground mission?"  
"Yes! He is probably investigating something in America in secret with the FBI! I've seen him before with the FBI!"  
"…I see. Well, thank you for your time," Japan smiled, and left.

 **-0-Conan-0-**

The man that came to look for him, Haibara was scared of. Which could only mean that he was a part of the Black Organization. He did not believe that such a young man could be in position of the government that was high enough to let him look up individuals in the government, and the chance of his American friend being as high as him in the American Government was also very unlikely.

After the man left, Haibara relaxed.

"What was it, Ai-chan?" Dr. Hiroshi asked.  
"Is he a person from the BO?" Conan asked.

"I'm not sure… but he… he's not a normal person…" Haibara said, "I don't know… but his aura was something different…"

"…We should watch out," Conan said, "And if he was telling the truth… dang it I am an illegal immigrant now. He did not seem to believe that I was on a secret mission."  
"Both ways, it is a problem for us…" Haibara said, and sighed.

 **-0-Japan-0-**

Months passed, with Japan just putting the thought of Kudo Shinichi at the side of his head after finding out that 'Edogawa Conan' and 'Haibara Ai' did not exist. That was enough to prove Japan's theory, but Japan could not approach them without telling them his identity. Thus he was busy preparing for the upcoming convention in his newly-built building, 'Edge of Ocean.' His fellow countries would be coming to the conference as well – only that their convention will be a separate convention that is held in secret, hidden to the eye of the public.

It was the 28th of April. Japan had gotten all the paperwork done in advance, and now had some free time. He decided to go on a walk. And leaving his cat and dog behind, Japan set off. Japan wondered around without really thinking about where he was going, and ended up in front of the Kudo Mansion again.

Japan looked at it. He should not be here… yet, he knew that he did want answers. Japan sighed, and looked up at the sky… only to see a drone. It seemed like it was out of control, as it flew around everywhere. Japan also heard children fighting and bickering from the Doctor's house. Japan assumed the kids were there again, and approached the house slowly. He knew he shouldn't at the back of his mind, but he did anyway. I knew that they won't appreciate him coming back, but he did anyway.

And Japan regretted that decision as soon as he arrived in front of the gate to the house, as he felt pain in his chest, and he fell down to the ground, clutching it.

Then he coughed, and saw blood get coughed out of his own mouth. Japan covered his mouth, shivering and shaking, he stayed on the ground.

"Hey its that Honda person!" Kojima shouted.  
"Genta-san! It is rude to refer to someone older than you like that!" Tsubayara said.  
"Honda-san…? Honda san!" Agasa shouted, noticing Japan's state.

Japan could only look up in response, before letting out a sharp yelp of pain before he coughed blood up again.

The Edge of Ocean… was blown up. He knew it. He could feel it. Not a lot of deaths, yet lots of major injuries. Four was dead… four officers were… gone…

He could hear Conan rushing out of the house, shouting, " _Hakase,_ what is going o- Honda-san?!"

"Call an ambulance!" the doctor cried.  
"No!" Japan said as loud as he can, "I'm… fine…"  
"Obviously you are not!"

"This is… not a big thing…" Japans said, "Regular… thing… to happen…"  
"Then you should've gone to the hospital quicker!" Edogawa said this time, and Japan managed to stand up, shaking.  
"You should not be standing!" Agasa said.  
"Please… I'm fine… I was just passing. Sorry to make you see this," Japan said, "It's not something little kids should see…"

Then Japan felt lightheaded, and he grunted.

"…May I come in for some tea, Agasa-san?" he asked, "It helps with the lightheadedness."

"S- sure, Honda-san, erm, come on…" Agasa said, and got Japan into his house, where Japan saw the tv, telling the piece of news that Japan felt. Edogawa's eyes went back and forth between Japan and the news, as Agasa led Japan to the toilet so that he could wash his bloody self.

Japan washed himself clean of his own blood, still feeling lightheaded, and changed into the doctor's clothes that the doctor left in front of the door, that was far too big for him, but Japan wore it anyway.

When Japan came out, he saw that the three 'real' kids were gone, and only Agasa, Haibara and Edogawa was present in the living room, where green tea had been prepared for him.

"Thank you," Japan said, sitting down on the sofa and drinking it.

Silence.

"You must be curious about my condition," Japan said.  
"…Yes, that, and exactly who are you?" Conan said with a menacing glare, "Are you really Honda Kiku?"

"Of course," Japan said, "First, Edogawa-san, my condition is something I would rather not speak of. And second, yes I am Honda Kiku."

"…Why did you come back here?"

"I was on a nice walk. Now it is my turn to ask you my questions, Edogawa-san, Haibara-san. Why do you both not exist?"

"What do you mean, Honda-san? We're right here!"

"I mean, why are you not in the government records?"

"You looked us up?"

"Yes."

"That is an overuse of power."

"Perhaps. Now answer my question. Are you Kudo Shinichi?"

"What do you mean by that, Honda-san?" Edogawa said, changing his voice from serious to childish.

"The photos of you and young Kudo-san looks identical. Even if you are relatives, you cannot look this similar. And I have come to the conclusion that you got wound up in a case and somehow de-aged, and is hiding it to make sure whoever did that to you does not know that you are alive. After all, you won't hide it unless someone would want to kill you for being alive," Japan said, and silence took place once more.

"Hahaha, Honda-san, you're a great comedian!" Agasa laughed.

"Half the time someone responds like that, what I have said is true," Japan said, "I am older than I look, doctor."

Silence.

Japan was actually very tensed up in the inside. He usually did not speak like this nor did he act all menacing. But it was necessary to do so right now in order to get the information he wanted.

And perhaps it was the fact that he was so occupied in getting the information that he wanted that led to him not noticing Okiya Subaru entering the house with a gun pointed at Japan. As soon as Japan felt the metal pointing to his head, he tensed up.

"…You're part of the Black Organisation, aren't you?" – was what Edogawa, or Kudo, said.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I feel like the micronations and Japan is OOC. Sorry but I am not good at writing Japan, as clearly shown above.**

 **And I am sorry for three cliffhangers that won't be continued until Magic Trio ends, and that is probably taking more than 5 years as I am older and therefore has to study more.**

 **I hope you enjoyed these!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	11. Ch9- Nothing much, just worrying

Chapter 9

Nothing much, just worrying

Romania

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" Harry told Hermione as they seated themselves on the Gryffindor table.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" she said stiffly.

"Wait, what?" Romania said, and Harry showed him the book, and Romania saw what seemed like tips and tricks – better ways to brew the potion. England and Norway peeked too.

"Wow, these are brilliant," Romania said, "…How did we not know this for, er, a very long while? Of course we should crush the beans, not cut! It's extremely hard to cut them in the first place!"

"You three didn't know either?" Harry said.

"We have other things to tend to rather than trying out different stuff for potions, Harry," England said, sipping tea, "Whoever wrote these must've been dedicated to potions."

"It was a risk to follow orders from the book though," Ron said, "Harry was brave enough to follow some scribbles. So I say he didn't cheat."

"Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?" it was Ginny, who was standing behind Harry with crossed arms. She looked alarmed and angry.

"It's nothing," he said reassuringly, lowering his voice, "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone's scribbled in."

"But you're doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny –"

"Ginny's got a point," Hermione said, "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?"

"Yes, of course… this could be hexed, cursed, or whatever," Romania said, "We should not be keeping this. We should hand it back in, and show these brilliant notes to the professors – so that the textbook can be re-printed with better instructions after being rid of potential curses upon it."

"Ok then Harry the book," Hermione said.

"Hey!" Harry indignantly, as Hermione pulled his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ out of his bag and raised her wand.

 _'_ _Specialis revelio!'_ Hermione said, rapping it smartly on the front cover.

Nothing whatsoever happened. "Finished?" Harry irritably said, "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few back flips?"

"I don't think it is hexed or anything," England said, before he stopped and took in a deep breath. "Excuse me," he said before running out of the hall. Romania saw Scotland running out too.

Something had happened.

"What's up with them?" Ginny said, noticing both the Kirklands running out.

"...It's a family thing," Romania said, "I suppose."

"Can I have the textbook back now?" Harry said, and Hermione reluctantly handed it over, glancing over to where England exited the hall.

"I - I'm going to follow him," Romania said.

"Good idea," Ron said, worried.

"Is it that bad? What's this 'family thing' anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing much, just worrying," Romania said.

Ginny frowned. "' _Nothing much, just worrying?'_ You know that does not make any sense?"

"Um… maybe we'll tell you one day, Ginny, just not now. Bye!" Romania sprinted off to the nearest toilet, and found the Kirklands in a coughing fit.

"Hah, you got it worse this time," England snorted at Scotland, who was almost throwing up blood, while England coughed blood.

"Shut - *throwing up noise* - up," Scotland said.

"…Honestly you two," Norway sighed.

"Oh – cough – hi, Nor," England coughed.

Romania punched England's back, helping him cough it all up, while Norway helped Scotland. The Golden Trio watched the nations in concern.

"It's more muggle families," Scotland grunted after their fit ended, gargling his mouth, "Oh yes and finally a chance to discuss Malfoy. So what about a mission now? I already contacted the Order about this. They doubt it, Harry. Me? I just consider it as a possibility. The rest of the order think Voldemort won't give a teen a mission."

"We want you to – " Engladn started, but Scotland cut him off.

"I know, keep an eye on him as a professor. And probably Snape too. One thing I've noticed is that Snape is kinda stalking Malfoy these days. Rarely shows up the the Staff Room now."

Romania didn't know what to say in the conversation, so he just helped Scotland get up from the floor.

"It's curfew, students. Go to yer dorms," Scotland said, checking his watch.

"I hate it when you call me student," England muttered.

"Like I care," Scotland snorted, and walked out.

 **-0-0-0-**

Days passed with the mysterious book still in Harry's possession despite the other's suggestions to hand it back in. They told Scotland about it, but Scotland's opinions was that as long as the book is not cursed, its okay for Harry to keep it, even if he may become reliant on the book – that was Harry's lesson to learn, Scotland said.

England may not want to admit it, but Scotland was right. This was Harry's lesson to learn. He was human, and he had to make his mistakes. And with the current state Harry is in – bothering him about returning the book would only anger Harry, breaking the bond between him and the nations.

One night, Harry left for his private lesson with Dumbledore, and Ron, Romania and Hermione stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Harry to return.

"Help us with the non-verbal spells, Vlad," Hermione said, pulling out her wand, "Let's start simple with ' _Wingardium Leviosa.'_ "

"I honestly have no idea how to help," Romania said, "Non-verbal spells aren't well, textbook stuff. All you can do is practice."

Hermione sighed and waved her wand at a piece of parchment she had ripped off and placed on top of a coffee table in front of the sofas to practice her non-verbal spells. The parchment did not move an inch.

"Come on Ron, you practice too," Romania said, and ripped some parchment and placed it on top of the table.

"No, I think I'm fine," Ron said.

"No you are not fine, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, and Ron sighed deeply before placing his chin on his left hand, staring at the pieces of parchment. Hermione glared at him, and Ron finally raised his wand and started to practice.

Within thirty minutes, Hermione managed to do it.

"Briliant, Hermione!" Romania said, "You did what took me three years in thirty minutes!"

Hermione blushed. "What should I do next? The stunning spell, maybe?"

"I'll be your target for that," Romania said.

"Oh no, I'll just use a pillow."

"It's okay. You know I'll wake up in like, minutes," Romania winked, and moved to another sofa, "Nobody's here anyway."

"Well then – if you say so," Hermione said, and the practice went on until the three really, really became tired.

"When's Harry returning?" Ron wondered out loud, "I'm just going to sleep."

"Me too," Hermione said, "I need sleep to concentrate on my lessons tomorrow."

"Well then g'night, Hermione," Romania said.

"What he said," Ron said.

"Good night to you two too," Hermione said and went up to the girl's dorms.

Ron and Romania went to sleep to, and Romania did not hear Harry come in before he drifted off to dreamland.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Here is an actual Chapter for this fic!**

 **What the hell am I doing, writing this and not revising...**

 **Um...**

 **（** **[∂]ω[∂])...**

 **...**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	12. Ch10- Leviocorpus

Chapter 10

Leviocorpus

Harry

On the morning of their first Hogsmede trip that year, Harry woke up early can began to read his potions textbook again. Harry had been reading it so much lately that Ron said he became a bookworm just like Hermione. To which Romania said that being a bookworm was not a bad thing.

This morning, Harry decieded to try out the spells written in the margins of the books, that he was pretty sure that the Hald-Blood Prince invented himself.

One that Harry was keen to try out on Crabbe was the hex that caused toenails to grow and he also tried out a jinx that glued the tongue to the roof of the on Filch. Thus, he liked to use the spell _Muffliato_ , a spell that filled the ears of anyone nearby with an unidentifiable buzzing, to that he could have lengthy conversations anywhere without being overheard.

Hermione was the only one who was against Harry using these spells. The Magic Trio was not against Harry using it, but they thought that these spells should not be of common knowledge, as some could be used to, for example, cover up crime scenes or hide dangerous secrets.

Harry dismissed Hermione and the Magic Trio from his mind and focused on the book, and found a new spell.

 _Levicorpus (n-vbl)_

Harry stared at the letters 'n-vbl.' Which had to mean non-verbal. Harry doubted that he will be able to pull the spell off, but decided to have a go anyway, as Harry did not know what the spell would do and was curious.

Pointing his wand at nothing in particular, he gave it an upward flick and said _Levicorpus!_ inside his head.

"AAAAAHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

There was a flash of light, and the next thing Harry saw was Vlad dangling upside down in midair, and his dorm mates all waking up at the sudden noise and looking at Vlad. Negru the bat also woke up due to the sudden noise and flew around the dorm, screeching.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled, as Dean and Seamus laughed loudly, "Hang on– I'll let you down-"

Harry skimmed through his potions textbook, trying to find right page and a way to get Vlad down. As soon as Harry found the conuter-jinx, he thought _Liberacorpus!_ with all his might.

There was another flash of light and Vlad fell in a heap on to his mattress.

"Sorry," Harry weakly repeated.

"…That was fun but not fun at the same time," Vlad managed to say, lying flat on his bed, breathing heavily. Harry nodded.

Harry did not hesitate to tell the others about what happened that morning as soon as they seated themselves for breakfast.

"Was this spell, by any chance, another one from that potion book of yours?" Hermione asked as soon as the story was over, frowning.

Harry returned the frown.

"Always jump to the worst conclusion, don't you?"

"Was it?"

"Well … yeah, it was, but so what?"

"So you just decided to try out an unknown, handwritten incantation and see what would happen?"

"Why does it matter if it's handwritten?" Harry said.

"Because it's probably not Ministry of Magic-approved (the Magic Trio nodded to his)," Hermione said, "And also," she added, "Because I'm starting to think this Prince character was a bit dodgy."

Both Harry and Ron shouted her down at once.

"It was a laugh!" Ron said, "Just a laugh, Hermione, that's all!"

"Dangling people upside-down by the ankle?" Hermione said, "Who puts their time and energy into making up spells like that? And Vlad, how are you fine with this?"

"First, Fred and George," Vlad said, "And second, I found the experience both fun and not fun. But more of the fun. Its like going on a rollercoaster – its terrifying but its fun. Harry but er, don't use this on anyone else."

"My dad too," Harry added in suddenly.

"What?" the nations plus Hermione and Ron said at once.

"My dad used this spell," Harry said, "I – Lupin told me."

The last part was a lie; in fact, Harry had seen his father use the spell on Snape when he read Snape's mind – which he never got along to tell his friends about. What he saw - his dad doing what seems like bullying to Snape - he would never tell anyone. _It was a laugh_ \- Ron's words pokes Harry's guilt. His dad was laughing in Snape's memory. He knew that it was 'bullying,' but Harry did not want to accept the fact that his father would've done such thing.

 _Just a_ _laugh_.

But, how far does it count as 'just a laugh?' If the other side enjoys it, then perhaps it is just a laugh; like what happended with Vlad just a few moments ago. But, what is dad did - no, no, no. He put that thought aside, and let a wonderful possibility occur to him. Could the Half-Blood Prince possibly be –?

"Maybe your dad did use it, Harry," Hermione said, "But he's not the only one. We've seen a whole bunch of people use it, in case you've forgotten. Dangling people in the air. Making them float along, asleep, helpless."

Harry stared at her. With a sinking feeling he, too, remembered the behaviour of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron came to his aid.

"That was different," Ron said robustly, "They were abusing it. Harry and his dad were just having a laugh. You don't like the Prince, Hermione," he added, pointing a sausage at her sternly, "Because he's better than you at Potions –"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" Hermione shouted, her cheeks reddening, while Vlad shouted out, "Eeeeeey lets not get aggressive here."

"I just think it's very irresponsible to start performing spells when you don't even know what they're for, and stop talking about _'the Prince'_ as if it's his title, I bet it's just a stupid nickname and it doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!" Hermione continued, Vlad sighing as he got ignored (Norway patted his back).

"I don't see where you get that from," Harry heatedly said, "If he'd been a budding Death Eater he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'Half-Blood,' would he?"

Even as he said it, Harry remembered that his father had been pure-blood, but he pushed the thought out of his mind; he would worry about that later.

"Not all Death Eaters are pure-blood, Harry," England said, "There's not a lot of them left – like I said before, if they want to keep their pureblood status, they will have to start considering incest. Not cousin marriage but sibling marriage."

"I expect half of the Death Eaters to be half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggle-borns they hate with a passion," Norway commented.

"They'll probably accept any half-bloods. I mean, they need a big army anyway," England said, "They already have a stupidly big army though." England made a disgusted look, remembering the horrible things all of the Death Eaters did within his territory.

Later, Ginny came to give Harry the notice from Dumbledore about their next lesson, and got rejected when asking her to come to Hogsmede with them.

"Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" Harry had asked.

"I'm going with Dean – might see you there," Ginny replied, waving at them as she left.

"Couples," Norway muttered, "Michael is also spending less and less time with Terry, Anthony and I because of Cho… which is why I'll be spending this Hogsmede with Terry and Anthony trying to-"

"-ruin Cho and Michael's date?" Ron smiled, "Cool, sounds fun. I should do that for Gi-"

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley," Hermione crossed her arms.

"What?" Ron said as innocently as possible, "I just want to keep my sister safe."

"From what?" Hermione inquired.

"…Wolves? Males are all wolves."

"You're a male yourself, Ron."

"…I'm an innocent wolf...?"

Hermione gave him a look of 'are-you-kidding-me' before sighing.

 **-0-0-0-**

It was just the Golden Trio and Vlad going around Hogsmede together; Norway was with Terry and Anthony, tormenting Michael and Cho, while Arthur was showing Malcom and Graham around Hogsmede; the two had just become Year 3s.

In Honeydukes, Vlad was very happy that no-one offered him a blood candy this time.

"I'm kinda glad I was in the papers now. Everyone knows I'm not a vampire!" Vlad cheerfully said, grabbing a bunch of lemon drops and toffees.

"Good for you, Vlad," Hermione smiled.

"Let's see- wow, that looks nic-" Ron was cut off by a voice Harry did not really want to hear.

"Harry, m'boy!"

"Oh, no," Harry muttered as the four of them turned to the source of the voice. It was Slughorn who called Harry (of course it was).

"Harry, that's three of my little suppers you've missed now-! Ah, and Vlad! You too!" Slughorn said looking around at the two, "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione helplessly said, "They're really-"

"So why don't you come along, Harry, Vlad?" Slughorn demanded.

"Well, I've had Quidditch practice, Professor," Harry said – and that was not a lie.

"And er, for me, wellllllllllllll…" Harry could see Vlad's brain working hard to make up a valid excuse. Vlad had not been going because Vlad did not really enjoy going there, as quite a few of them was one of the 'you're a mutant vampire' believers from last year. "I can't leave my pet bat alone…? Here, this is him."

Vlad lifted his coat to reveal Negru in his pocket, sleeping.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!" Slughorn said, "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly want to practise in this weather… And Vlad- you can bring your extraordinary pet to the dinners!"

"I can't, Professor, I've got – er – an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Negru- my bat- doesn't like strangers, sir."

"Unlucky again!" Slughorn dramatically cried, "Ah, well … you can't evade me for ever, Harry, Vlad!"

With that he left.

"I can't believe you two have wriggled out of another one," Hermione shook her head, "They're not _that_ bad, you know… they're even quite fun sometimes…"

"…Hermione, you know why I don't go. You know, they are there," Vlad said, 'they' being the 'Vlad is a mutant vampire' supporters from last year that may still support that idea. Thus, another reason why Harry and Vlad did not want to go is because if do, Ron would be all alone.

"Well- minus those jerks," Hermione said, "And they're… tolerable."

The boys gave her a look.

"Oh, look – they've got Deluxe Sugar Quills – those would last hours!" Hermione awkwardly laughed and changed the subject, and trotted off to the display with said sweets. Harry followed her, and noticed Ron's moody look. Harry, not wanting Ron to feel left out, asked Ron where he wanted to go next as they purchased a mass amount of sweets.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged, "The Three Broomsticks?"

"Nice. It'll be warm," Vlad smiled, and the four departed the toffee-scented place to go to the alcohol-scented place.

And when Harry opened the door to the Three Broomsticks, his face lit up immediately.

"Sirius!"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Hm, um. I got no idea what to write here, so I'll do this.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER.**

 **I haven't done it in a while.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	13. Ch11- The Cursed Necklace

Chapter 11

The Cursed Necklace

Harry

Sirius Black was sitting inside, casually drinking butterbeer. When Harry called his name, Sirius looked up, and smiled widely immediately.

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Harry ran over and hugged his godfather.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well since I'm not a criminal anymore, and the wizards know I'm not one clearly, thought I'd come over for some butterbeer! Then I saw Hogwarts Students roaming around. So I figured you'd come here and I've been waiting here for almost two hours!" Sirius cheerfully said. "Honestly Harry, use that mirror more; if you have a Hogsmede trip, then feel free to mirror-call me and invite me over."

Harry beamed at Sirius, messaging a 'yes,' and sat down next to him. Hermione, Ron and Vlad soon joined the table.

"Four butterbeers, please!" Vlad ordered, as Sirius turned to Harry.

"So, Harry, how's life been treating you?" Sirius asked, sipping his butterbeer, "Man,. This stuff is great! Even better when you haven't drunk them in ages. And I mean _ages_. This should've been the first place to come after being not-a-mass-murderer! Even if I wasn't one in the first place, of course."

Harry laughed.

"Well, good, minus that Slughorn is favouring me too much and Snape is the DADA professor now."

Sirius spewed out his butterbeer.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Snape is our new DADA professor, Sirius," Vlad said. Sirius looked flabberghasted.

"Him? Now, this is something no-one in the Order bothered to tell me! What does he teach you all? How to torture your attackers and kill them slowly and painfully?"

"Non-verbal spells," Hermione answered.

"That should be taught in Charms! Snivellious is just being Snivellious again, isn't he?" Sirius exclaimed, using his handkerchief to wipe himself clean of butterbeer.

 _"_ _Snivellious?"_ Vlad questioned, his right eyebrow rising in response.

"That's what us Mauderers liked to call him," Sirius said with a smile, which turned into a frown as he remembered Wormtail. This made Harry remember Snape's memory again, but Harry put it aside quickly as Sirius spoke again. "Anyway, got any more stuff to tell me that would make me spew out my butterbeer again?"

Harry then remembered the Half-Blood Prince, and debated in his head if he should tell Sirius or not. He told Sirius everything, but he wasn't so sure about this one – what if Sirius had the same opinion as Hermione?

Buuuuut Hermione beat Harry to it.

"WELL, there is this one thing," Hermione said, "The Half-Blood Prince."

Ron and Harry gave her a 'are-you-serious' look. Vlad just sighed.

"What?" Hermione told the two.

"Who's this now?" Sirius questioned, and Harry reluctantly pulled out the very book. In question. Sirius read through it.

"…Harry, these are… extraordinary spells and potion tips," Sirius said, and then his eyes went wide open in realization.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"…Nothing, I just need to, er, check something before I tell you. Now I must be off. You can have my leftover butterbeer," Sirius stood up quickly and pulled his coat on.

"But Sirius!" Harry called.

"Just er, don't use the spells in that for now, Harry," Sirius said, putting his furry hat on top his head, "Alright?"

Harry was hesitant to answer, and he felt betrayal – it seemed like Sirius was on Hermione's side. Harry was happy that the nations were on the neutral side of 'it's okay to use the spells as long as it is not _too_ dangerous.' He thought it was all going well. But Sirius had just told him not to use the spells just like Hermione.

"If you need to do something that those spells might let you do, just call Kreature. You may not like him but you're his master too, Harry. You are my godson, and I gave Kreature orders to treat you like he'd treat a Black," Sirius said, now ready to go outside into the cold air, "Sorry I have to leave so early, Harry. Now, tell me you won't use those spells."

"…Fine, ok, alright…" Harry said, and Sirius hugged Harry before opening the door.

"Mirror-call me if you want to talk to me, Harry," with that he smiled and walked off into the cold air. Harry turned to see Hermione, who had a triumphant look on.

"What's up with you?" Harry frowned at her.

"Well, Sirius seems to be on my side," Hermione smiled, grabbing her butterbeer from Madame Malkins. Anger started to boil inside of Harry, "You shouldn't use the book, Harry."

"Sirius said not to use the _spells_ , not the book as a whole!" Harry said angrily.

"Well, yeah," Hermione said, "But you're not going to use the spells anymore, right?"

Harry huffed. "Yes, fine. But this is because of Sirius, not you."

"Guys, keep and calm and drink butterbeer," Vlad said, "Chillax. I know puberty is hard but-"

"It's not puberty, Vlad," Hermione interrupted.

"What's puberty?" Ron asked, looking up from his butterbeer. No-one answered him, as Harry sighed, trying calm down, and sat back down and sipped his butterbeer in silence.

The silence continued.

"You know what? Let's just call it a day and go back to the castle, how does that sound?" Vlad said, standing up.

"Sounds nice," Ron agreed, and stood up as well, putting on his coat, "We can get back to the castle and you three can tell be what this puberty is."

Harry stared at his butterbeer that he had only drunk about a quarter of, and stood up reluctantly.

They were going back to the castle when they heard the voices of Katie Bell and her friend, who seemed to be having an argument.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Harry heard Katie say.

Through Harry's blurry glasses, Harry saw, Leanne trying to grab hold of the package Katie was holding and Katie tugging it back. Then, package fell to the ground, and in contrast, Katie rose into the air, her arms outstretched. She then started to scream like a banshee, making the five present in the scene cover their ears, and Negru to screech loudly along with Katie from inside Vlad's pocket.

"I TOLD HER NOT TO!" Leanne screamed, terrified, and then Katie came back down to the ground as if someone threw her back down.

"Stay there!" someone shouted at the others over the howling wind – it was Hagrid. Hagrid was making his way back to the castle on the same path, and he had heard Katie's screams.

"Get back!" Hagrid shouted, "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne sobbed, "I don't know what –!"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, and then gently picked her up.

"Don't touch that except for the packaging!" Hagrid bellowed as Harry approached the package that fell onto the ground. Harry caught a glimpse of a necklace inside the package.

"Hold up, I've seen this before!" Harry said, "In Borgins and Burkes!" and turned to Leanne, "How did Katie get this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it … oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused, and I didn't realise!" Leanne sobbed, shaking her head. Hermione went over to her and started to comfort her.

"She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?" Harry continued to question.

"No … she wouldn't tell me … and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and … and then I tried to grab it from her … and – and-" Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," Hermione said, her arm around Leanne, "Come on… let's follow Hagrid…"

 **-0-0-0-**

The witnesses followed Hagrid to the Hospital Wing, and Hagrid went to get McGonagall.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. _This_ is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!" Harry said while Hagrid was gone.

"I – I dunno, Harry," Ron hesitantly said, "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burkes … and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself –"

"Professor McGonagall!" Vlad and Ron said in unison, and Harry looked up to see said professor.

"Why is it always you three?" McGonagall said, looking at the Golden Trio.

"We've been asking ourselves the same question for six years, professor," Ron said, "And don't leave Vlad out, professor."

"Well I suppose Mr Lupei is a part of your little troublesome group too now - what's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," Harry said, and handed it over.

"Good Lord, Potter," McGonagall said, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the Entrance Hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

Filch, looking disappointed, did what the professor commanded him to do.

"Now, you five, to my office," McGonagall commanded, and the students followed her into her office. As soon as they were all inside, McGonagall closed the door and turned around to face her students.

"Well?" she said sharply, "What happened?"

Leanne told McGonagall the story about how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. Harry thought Leanne was doing a great job in storytelling while crying buckets.

"All right," McGonagall said, not unkindly, "Go back to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock."

When she had left the room, Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Vlad.

"What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air with… a blank expression, then started to scream," Vlad said, "Before collapsing back to the floor as if someone threw her."

"Yes- what Vlad said – er, Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?" Harry impatiently added in.

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," McGonagall said, looking surprised.

 _"_ _Away?"_ Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" McGonagall tartly said, noticing Harry's anger, "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

For a split second, Harry hesitated. But then he decided to trust the Transfigurations Professor, as she has been keeping the nation's secret too.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor."

On one side of him, Ron rubbed his nose in apparent embarrassment; on the other, Hermione shuffled her feet as though quite keen to put a bit of distance between herself and Harry. And next to Hermione, Vlad was just petting Negru in his pocket.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter," McGonagall said after a shocked pause, "Do you have any proof?"

"No," Harry said, "But…" and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation they had overheard between him and Borgin.

"Ah, this," McGonagall said, "I remember Allistor telling me this. Now, Potter, did you see Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

Harry frowned. He thought Allistor won't tell anyone – but McGonagall was a part of the Order and was trustable. So Harry didn't really mind it, but what he was afraid of was that Allistor would've told other memebers of the Order like Snape. Though Harry doubted Allistor would do that, he was still concerned.

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him-" Harry continued about a second later.

"But, Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said 'no'-"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" Harry angrily said.

"Ok Harry, deep breaths," Vlad said, "You know that just that does not prove that Malfoy is the culprit, no matter how likely it is. We have no exact proof."

"And, Harry, let me remind you that what he actually said was, _'How would I look carrying that down the street?'_ " Hermione said.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," Ron commented.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione despairingly said, "It would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky; something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street – and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything-"

"Well, you were being really obvious, he realised what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you – anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since –"

"That's _enough!"_ McGonagall sternly shouted, as Hermione opened her mouth to retort. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people-"

"– that's what I said –" Ron muttered.

"– and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year, I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge –"

"– but –"

"- and what is more," McGonagall said, "Mr Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her, deflating as if he was a balloon that just got poked at with Vlad's fang.

"How do you know, Professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me; he has a clear alibi, Potter. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row. So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "But I need to go back to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all."

She held open her office door. They had no choice but to file past her without another word.

Harry was angry with the other two for siding with McGonagall, and Vlad for just not taking a side. Why must he always be neutral? It would be nice if the nations stood on his side for once. Harry wished he didn't know that Vlad was literally Romania, so that the thought - _'But he's a nation. He's way-hay-ay older than you, Harry. You probably shouldn't be too rude and angry at him'_ – didn't come into his mind every time he got angry at one of the nations.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" Ron asked as they made their way to their common room.

"No idea," Vlad sighed, "All I get the gist of is that whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," Harry said, "Dumbledore – the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn – Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or –"

"Or you," Hermione said, looking troubled.

"Couldn't have been," Harry said, "Or Katie would've just turned round in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle?"

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" Hermione said, stamping her foot in frustration.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," Harry said, "Crabbe or Goyle – or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up –"

Ron, Vlad and Hermione exchanged looks that plainly said 'there's no point arguing with him'.

"Dilligrout," Vlad sighed out, as they reached the Fat Lady.

The Common Room was not yet talking about Katie, as the news had not spread yet. But Harry was sure that it would spread by the next day.

"So," Ron said as they seated themselves on their beds in their dorms, "What's puberty?"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I believe Ron is not stupid enough to not know what puberty is, but I added it in for comedic purposes.**

 **Also, the nation in the cover is Scotland! I had time to draw as - er, I actually shouldn't have drawn nor posting fanfiction, but AHHAHAHAH. I'M FINE! I'll do okay on my upcoming exams! Haha!**

 **I am a very responsible student as you can see.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	14. Ch12- The other two's Hogsmede

Chapter 12

The other two's Hogsmede

Norway

To be completely honest, Norway was looking forward to destroying Michael's date with Cho. As they say: friends are like your mortal enemy, only crueler. And Norway was Michael's friend.

Norway mischievously smiled.

"Eeey! Lukas has made a mischievous smile!" Terry said, "This is the first time I've seen him do it!"

"Goodness gracious! Where is Colin Creevy?" Anthony called out, and laughed. Terry join in with the laughing.

"Stop it you two," Norway said, his smile not vanishing.

"Ahhahaaha- ok," Terry said, "We have a plan to initiate. Let's go!"

(At that moment, Michael felt a horrible chill goes down his spine.)

The three stalked Cho and Michael underneath Harry's invisibility cloak that they borrowed, and went into a shop they have never been to before, only to find a bunch of pink love candles and stuff inside. The whole place just screamed: 'this is a dating spot.'

"Well, this won't do," Terry frowned, and pointed his wand at the ceiling, and muttered words Norway could not make out. Then, it started to rain inside. The candles were extinguished, and people inside the café screamed and ran out, while Terry, Anthony and Norway laughed so hard that they cried.

Only then did Norway realize that he had not laughed like this in a while.

As the laughter died, Norway smiled at the other two in the rain.

"That was great. We need to go find them again now," Anthony said.

"Let's get out of this rain first," Terry said, and as soon as they stepped out into the freezing air, they screamed, and hurriedly dried themselves with magic.

"Gosh, I thought I was going to freeze to death on the spot!" Terry said.

"Me too. I doubt Lukas was concerned though," Anthony said.

"You realize that I will die, right?" Norway said.

"But you'll come back to life," Anthony smiled.

"Correct," Norway said, "Now, where to next?"

They decided that honeydukes was where the couple may have went, and sped into said sweet shop, where they indeed saw the couple.

"Let's not make it rain… bur," Anthony said, and swished his wand at the candy that Michael just picked up, and Michael's hand immediately slammed onto the ground; Anthony had made the candy heavier.

"What's wrong, Michael?" they heard Cho ask.

"I- I don't know. This thing weighs something about a ton!" Michael said in distress, and Cho bent down to pick it up. Just then, Anthony lifted the spell from the candy, letting Cho pick it up with ease.

Cho looked at Michael with a perplexed expression, "Really? It weighs nothing to me."

"But- but," Michael said, and snatched the candy from Cho, "What? I swear it weighed something like an elephant before."

"I'm sure it did," Cho said.

"No, seriously!"

Cho just laughed and ruffled Michael's hair.

"Let's just get that giant quill thing," Cho said, smiling.

The next place they stalked the couple to was the area leading to the Shrieking Shack. "It's freezing, why are we here?" Cho said.

"Because no-one ever comes here," Michael said, and kissed Cho, making Terry gag. Norway just raised his wand, and raised a big bunch of snow before dumping it into the snogging couple, causing them to separate and let out a scream in surprise.

Terry, Anthony and Norway fell onto the floor, clutching their stomachs. Michael must've heard that and recognized their laughs, as he shouted, "I swear, if its you three I am going to murder all of you!" before the snow that the couple was underneath exploded as Michael used a spell.

The snow that exploded smacked Anthony, Terry and Norway on the face, and it was Michael's turn to laugh.

"Hah! That's what you get! The rain in the café and the heavy candy is you three too, right?" Michael said triumphantly.

"Oh no! He has figured it out! Retreat! Retreat!" Terry shouted, and ran for it. Anthony followed him, and Norway put on Harry's invisibility cloak and ran.

"Hey! Lukas! That's cheating!" Michael shouted, and then Norway saw Terry and Anthony getting lifted off the ground. It was that spell they learnt during DA. Norway, feeling like he shouldn't get away on his own, took the invisibility cloak off and turned around to see both Cho and Michael raising their wands.

"Well, you got us, heh," Terry said, "We only wanted to spend more time with you, Michael!"

Michael sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry I've been spending less time with you three, okay? But can you just not ruin my date?" Michael said.

"I should go apoligise to my friends too," Cho said, and lowered her wand and faced Michael, "Michael, how about this – next Hogsmede trip, we should both spend time with out friends. We should both not be abandoning our friends."

"Right, right, okay. But the next-next-trip I am coming with you, Cho."

Terry looked ready to gag, as Michael said that.

"Alright, we're giving you two some space," Anthony said.

"What? What do you mean? We're not letting you three go for ruining our date!" Michael said, rasing his wand back up.

"Uh-oh," Terry said, and they started to run for it, with Cho and Michael close behind.

They ran all the way back to the castle, where they finally signed a peace treaty.

"So, more time with us, okay?" Terry told Michael.

"Yes, yes, I know," Michael said.

"Well then, I should go spend time with my own friends too," Cho said, smiling, "See you, Michael!"

She kissed Michael on the cheek before leaving. Terry made a disgusted look.

"Oh, grow up," Michael said, and left for the common room.

"Hey, wait up!" Terry said, running up to Michael, and Anthony followed them.

Norway truly smiled, as he ran after them – which surprised him, as even if he didn't want to admit, there was only a few other people in the world that could make him truly smile. They were: England, Romania, Iceland and De- you know what? Nevermind.

 **-0-England-0-**

England was tired. Tried because Malcolm was being waaaaaay too hyper about going to Hogsmede.

"Are you sure you're not ADHD, Malcolm?" Graham said, tried of Malcom too.

"No, I don't think so!" Malcolm cheerfully said, "OOOH! Honeydukes! I wanna go! Come on you slowpokes!"

"How is he doing that?" England huffed, out of breath. And by 'that' he meant running in a speed that made Malcolm look like he teleported.

"I've known him since we were eight or something, and I haven't got a clue," Graham said.

"Why is he so hyper anyway? You two've been here last year," England said.

"Yeah, only to that dilapidated old bar," Graham said, "We didn't actually get to look around properly, you know."

"Ah," England said, offered help to Graham, as the boy was heaving himself through the heavy snow, and got rejected ("I'm not a toddler," Graham said).

In honeydukes, Malcolm stared at the sweets in awe, and started to grab what seemed like a whole trunkful of sweets.

"Can you pay for that?" England questioned.

"Yes he can," Graham answered instead, "He's rich. Not as much as Malfoy or Potter but yes, he is rich."

England looked at the hyper boy run around the small shop.

"You're going to get, one, diabetes, and two, sugar rush!" Graham shouted at Malcolm.

"Oh no, that's impossible!" Malcolm said, "I always live on a sugar rush, so its impossible to get a sugar rush!"

"That makes no sense," Graham said, and England agreed with him.

"It does to me!" Malcolm cheerfully said, and dumped his hoard of sweets onto the cashier's desk, shocking the cashier.

"Are you sure you can finish all this?" the cashier asked Malcolm, who nodded enthusiastically.

"He can," Graham added in, "Trust me. You have no idea what he is capable of."

The cashier gulped before getting Malcolm his desired bunch of sweets.

"Where to next?" Malcolm said euphorically with a honey-raspberry lollipop in his mouth, "The Shrieking Shack?"

"Isn't it a bit too cold for that?" England said.

"Um, maybe- ooh! What's that café over there?" Malcolm said, looking at a café that looked like it rained inside.

"I don't think it's open, juding by the looks of it," England said.

"Oh, then – there's Zonko's! I wanna go there! Not as good as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but still!"

With that he ran off again.

"Not again," England muttered. He felt like he was in an army training camp. Was this how Italy and Japan felt like during Germany's intense training sessions? England suddenly felt pity towards the two, before he felt pity for himself.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I'm alive people!**

 **Next chapter is estimated to be able to be uploaded before this month ends (hopefully). If not, early Feb is when its coming up.**

 **Also, did anyone get the terraria reference? It's not a good one but still.**

 **31Jan2019- fixed some errors. When pointing out error, please point out which paragraph it is in too. I can't find the errors that you point out.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	15. Ch13- Foretelling of Death

Chapter 13

Foretelling of Death

England

The story of what happened to Katie was common knowledge by the time said student was removed to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries the following day. Though, the details were confused and nobody other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, Romania, Leanne, Norway and England seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target (Norway and England was enlightened about the real facts during breakfast).

"Oh, and Malfoy knows, of course," Harry said, and no-one said anything; they knew that arguing would only aggravate the boy.

The day went on as usual, until England and the other members of the Magic trio was called to Dumbledore's office. In front of the entrance, England saw Harry, Romania and Norway too.

"I am guessing that something is up," England said.

"Probably Katie," Romania said.

"And Malfoy," Harry added in. Silence took place again, until Dumbledore asked the four to come in. The headmaster's office looked the same as the last time England saw it, only that the Pensieve was out.

"You have had a busy time while I have been away, all of you," Dumbledore said, "I believe Harry and Romania witnessed Katie's accident."

"Yes, sir. How is she?" Harry immediately said.

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin: there was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly. Luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse –"

"Why him?" Harry quickly asked, "Why not Madam Pomfrey?"

"Impertinent," said Phineas Nigellus Black from the walls, "I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day. He does realize that he wasn't called in just so he can get his questions answered, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Phineas," Dumbledore quellingly said, "Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Anyway, the St Mungo's staff are sending me hourly reports and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time. And Harry, it's not just Katie we must talk about-'

"Where were you this weekend, sir?" Harry asked.

"I would rather not say just now," Dumbledore said, "However, I shall tell you in due course – for now, we must fill in the nations about what has been up."

"What's been up?" Romania asked, as Dumbledore slowly got out a silver vial that England recognized as a memory.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore spoke, and a silence took place. England saw Harry hesitating and hesitating, opening and closing his mouth. Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for Harry to speak. About what, England could guess.

"Professor," Harry finally said, "Did Professor McGonagall tell you what I told her after Katie got hurt? About Draco Malfoy?"

"She told me of your suspicions, yes," Dumbledore said, nodding.

"And do you –?"

"I shall take all appropriate measures to investigate anyone who might have had a hand in Katie's accident," Dumbledore told Harry, "But what concerns me now, Harry, is our lesson," he turned to the nations, "And for my business with Norway, Romania and England… I will be doing it a bit later."

"Have you been hiding things from us again?" England asked calmly with a slight frown.

"I just do not tell you what I am not sure about," Dumbledore hummed as he poured the memory into the Pensieve. "Now dear nations excuse me while I check on Harry about something…" then he turned to Harry and told the story about Merope, Tom Riddle's - Voldemort's - mother. Dumbledore checked in on the nations now and then to confirm that the information was known by the nations too.

"…Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life," Dumbledore said.

"She wouldn't even stay alive for her son?"

England heard surprise in Harry's voice, with perhaps a sprinkle of sympathy.

"Could you possibly be feeling sorry for Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"No," Harry quickly said, "But she had a choice, didn't she, not like my mother –"

"Your mother had a choice, too," Dumbledore gently said, "Yes, Merope Riddle chose death in spite of a son who needed her, but do not judge her too harshly, Harry. She was greatly weakened by long suffering and she never had your mother's courage. And now, if you will stand…"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"I suppose, the memory," Norway said.

"Correct," Dumbledore said, "This piece of memory… is something Harry must know. I believe I've already told you three nations… now, Harry if you want the pleasure to go first… ah, do wait for us to come back."

That was what Dumbledore said before diving into his memory with Harry.

"…Ok now we have some sitting-around time," Romania said.

"His hand, it's gotten worse," Norway said, and England nodded. He had noticed it too. He had also noticed the slight sorrow in Dumbledore's eyes. It was no ordinary sorrow- it was the sorrow of a man who knew his fate. Just like how nations knew how their deaths will be like, it seemed like Dumbledore already knew his death too.

Perhaps, he did.

Perhaps, Dumbledore's death is near.

Perhaps, that is why Dumbledore is currently telling Harry everything.

Why wasn't Dumbledore telling the nations about his near death, then? To keep them from telling Harry? To not worry them? England could think of thousands of possibilities, but could not guess which the answer was.

His withered dead hand – England was certain that that had something to do with it. Would that be the cause of Dumbledore's death? England indeed sensed dark magic from the old wizard's hands, but could not place a finger on exactly what.

"I hope he is ok," Romania said, "No matter how many times I go through it, seeing I know someone die-" Romania paused here and closed his eyes, "-is something that still hurts," Romania smiled, revealing this fang, and scratched the back of his head, "I feel like I'd always be that way. No matter how much time passes… I'd hate to lose the emotion of sadness when someone passes – then I'd really feel inhumane. I want to be as human as I can be, you know? I know it sounds silly but… yeah."

Silence.

"We're nations, but we're just old humans," England said, "There's nothing silly about what you just said, Romania."

"We personify our inhabitants, who are human," Norway added in, "We're just as human as humans are. Minus the immortality part, of course."

Romania's smile became brighter. "I know~! Besides, Dumbledore acts more like an old man than we do! Our mental age is still stuck in the age of our bodies, probably!"

England pictured America, the over-400-year-old goof and Sealand the kid-not-kid, then nodded in agreement (meanwhile Norway pictured the two old puppy dogs that lives in Denmark and sighed).

The nations waited for the two to be back, chatting about the old days – sharing their own memories, until Dumbledore and Harry returned. Harry wobbled a bit before finding his balance while Dumbledore found his balance as soon as he was out of his memory.

"Sit down," Dumbledore told Harry, and Harry obeyed. His eyes were wide, and he was digesting the information that he had just seen and heard.

"He believed it much quicker than I did – I mean, when you told him he was a wizard," Harry said, "I didn't believe Hagrid at first, when he told me."

"Yes, Riddle was perfectly ready to believe that he was – to use his word – 'special'," Dumbledore said. England then could make the inference that Dumbledore had just shown Harry his first encounter of Tom Riddle.

"Did you know – then?" Harry asked.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark wizard of all time?" Dumbledore said, "No, I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is. However, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him, something I should have done in any case, given that he was alone and friendless, but which, already, I felt I ought to do for others' sake as much as his.

"His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and – most interestingly and ominously of all – he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: he was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive… _I can make them hurt if I want to…_ "

"And he was a Parselmouth," Harry interjected.

"Yes, indeed; a rare ability, and one supposedly connected with the Dark Arts, although, as we know, there are Parselmouths among the great and the good too. In fact, his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination.

"Time is making fools of us again," Dumbledore said, indicating the dark sky beyond the windows, "But before we part, I want to draw your attention to certain features of the scene we have just witnessed, for they have a great bearing on the matters we shall be discussing in future meetings."

"Firstly, I hope you noticed Riddle's reaction when I mentioned that another shared his first name, 'Tom'?"

Harry nodded.

"There he showed his contempt for anything that tied him to other people, anything that made him ordinary. Even then, he wished to be different, separate, notorious. He shed his name, as you know, within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long.

"I trust that you also noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one.

"And lastly – I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Harry – the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behaviour, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later. And now, it really is time for bed. Ah now, dear nations – now I must tend to the business I have with you three… hope you're not too sleepy."

"We're not," England said, as Harry proceeded to head out.

"Well then –"

"-the ring's gone," Harry cut off Dumbledore, his eyes lingering on Dumbledore's desk, "But I thought you might have the mouth-organ or something."

Dumbledore beamed at him.

"Very astute, Harry, but the mouth-organ was only ever a mouth-organ."

Dumbledore waved to Harry, and Harry turned to leave, after waving a short goodbye to the Magic Trio. After Harry's departure, Dumbledore looked at the trio with a smile.

"Now, dear nations, I must tell you that I have been keeping a couple of things away from your range of information," Dumbledore said.

"We have guessed," England said, "Are you going to tell us why your hand is dying?"

"In a moment," Dumbledore hummed. England frowned. When Dumbledore hummed like that, it did not end up good for England. And just as England finished that thought, there was a knocking on the door, and Scotland came in.

"Didn't think I'd leave a nation out, did you, England?" Dumbledore said.

"I'd have liked it," England grumbled.

"Aw, wee bro's upset again," Scotland smirked, ruffling England's hair before England swatted Scotland's hands away. Scotland snorted out a laugh before turning to Dumbledore. "So, what's this thing you need to tell us? I'm guessing it's the hand."

"Correct," Dumbledore said, and paused before continuing. "This, is a curse, set upon me by Marvolo Gaunt's ring."

"Marvolo Gaunt?" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. You see, nations, I believe Lord Voldemort has created Horcruxes," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Horcruxes?" the nations exclaimed.

No, no, no. This was not good. Horcruxes! It was not surprising for the darkest wizard to have such dark object, but, Dumbledore had spoken in plural form – which meant Voldemort had multiple. And that just increased the level of difficulty of defeating Voldemort even higher than it already was.

England was starting to consider seriously just dragging a machine gun to Hogwarts. Or some other form of heavy artillery that he could just use against the Eaters.

"Yes, Horcruxes," Dumbledore nodded, "I tracked one of them to the Gaunts' house, and there I attained the ring – that is the ring Harry referred to a few moments ago. And, I made the mistake of trying the ring on."

"You _what?"_ England exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that was the thing that caused your hand to die?" Scotland said, and Dumbledore nodded. "How're you still alive?"

"Severus helped me contain the curse within the ring," Dumbledore said, "Yet my death is still inevitable."

England held his breath; he was correct about Dumbledore's death being near.

"I do not know when, but I do know that I will not live until the end of the school year," Dumbledore said, and silence took place.

Romania's mouth was wide open, and Norway showed a face of worry. Scotland was fidgeting with his wand, looking down onto the ground.

England, he did know what he was feeling. It was the same feeling he felt every time a mortal he knew died. Every time, his heart would ache a little, and he'd move on quite quickly; being a nation, he had to. Moving on from queen to queen, from boss to boss.

The announcement of Dumbledore's near death also reminded England that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Terry, Anthony, Michael – everyone that he had met and befriended here were, mortals, that would be leaving him in 100 years or so. 100 years – that was not a long time for nations.

England's hands formed a fist.

"Now, now, nations," Dumbledore said, "You must promise me not to tell Harry about this; he is not ready."

"We know, and we won't," Romania said, his jaw managing to close and move as he spoke.

"I wanted to tell you a bit later, but I knew that I must be prepared, and that there must be someone who knew about this," Dumbledore said, "As for the replacement of my position of telling nations of what is up with the magical world… you will not need one."

England raised his bushy eyebrow.

"I want you to reveal yourselves once I am, straightforwardly spoken, _gone_ ," Dumbledore said. England was about to ask why, when Dumbledore beat him to it. "The War is inevitable, and you know it too, nations. In order for you to show your full strengths, you must reveal yourselves. Thus, it would be useful if you could invite the other nations over."

"We're not doing that," Norway said sternly, "We are not putting more nations at risk. Once they know our faces, we're in danger."

"I am supposing that the incident involving Elleore has made you more protective of your family," Dumbledore said, "If you reveal yourself, more can help you find a cure for her. Nations, the wizarding society may be daft, and sometimes even stupid, but I ask you to trust them."

"Is this your will of some sort?" Scotland said.

"I suppose so," Dumbledore said, "Now, Scotland, if you could please get Norway, Romania and England to their dorms – best if a professor is with them when returning to their dorms at this time of night – don't want detention or reduction of house points, now do we?"

The nations' eyes lingered at Dumbledore, before they left.

England could only think that he disliked that man's smile and unchanging attitude. If Dumbledore was scared of death, England did not know. Though if he was, England would tell him that he was more like a man of England's true age than England is.

England knew that he would not be as calm as Dumbledore appears to be when he knows of his coming death. Perhaps it was his stubbornness of being unable to let anyone else do the job of being 'England'; he would never trust another to do the job better than him. Or maybe it was the fact that England would only die when his country ends.

Whenever it was, England only knew that he would not die in peace when the time comes.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Promise kept!**

 **Also the Terraria reference I made in the last chapter was '** Michael felt a horrible chill goes down his spine' is what I wrote, and the text in the game that comes up when the first shadow orb is destroyed is: 'A **horrible chill goes down your spine.' I know it ain't a good one but to me, if I hear 'horrible chill went down (someone's) spine,' I immediately think about Terraria.**

 **Its been so long since I played that game. Perhaps I should play it again during this holiday.**

 **1Feb2019- fixed grammar errors**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	16. Ch14- 'Treefied'

Chapter 14

'Treefied'

Norway

Another day, another lesson, another incident. It was during Potions when Norway noticed Harry carefully swinging his wand while muttering something. Norway presumed it was a spell from the Half-Blood Prince's book.

Norway didn't think much of it, until Terry's potion started to boil rapidly and eventually explode and splatter everywhere. Slughorn did not shout at Terry for it. He only said, "Dear, dear! The fire was too strong! Who was hit?"

Norway and Anthony, who was standing next to Terry, raised their hands along with Terry. "You three better run off to the Hospital Wing right now if you don't want tree branches growing where the potion splattered on you."

The trio ran off to the Hospital Wing, and on their way, their skin where the potion touched started to turn into bark, and branches grew out of it. Norway's skin reverted back to normal soon enough, but Terry's and Anthony's did not. While Norway's got better, theirs got worse, and when Norway was completely back to normal, they were half-trees. They couldn't walk, as their legs were too stiff- they were like logs.

"Well I did not expect getting hit with an unfinished plant-growth-quickening potion would do this," Terry managed to say through his stiff mouth. His words were muffled and Norway had to pay attention to his speaking to understand his words. But Norway had talked to enough soldiers with wounded mouths speaking near-gibberish, so that he effortlessly understood his two friends with skin made of tree bark. "Perhaps we should tell Fred and George about this. Owl them or something. Surely this is a new product idea."

"Later," Norway said, and cast a simple levitation charm to levitate his two friends and move them to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey's reaction to the two tree-like students was priceless.

"Oh dear! What happened this time? Is this another one of the Weasley's products?" she frantically said, gesturing to two vacant beds, which was soon occupied by the two tree-like Ravenclaws.

"No, Madam Pomfrey. It's just an accident," Anthony managed to say, "Too much heat was applied to the potions."

"Weird, though, I am sure I got the right temperature," Terry grunted out, "So Madam Pomfrey, is this a first?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no," the nurse said, "Let's start with simple things first…" then she scurried off to get some medical potions. Norway looked at her look for the right things in the storage room, and looked back at his friends.

"Perhaps calling in Fred and George is better?" Terry shrugged, making his leaves shake and fall down.

"It took ages for them to find a cure to their own product. Remember they had those huge pimples in that area for- ouch!" Anthony was cut off by Norway snapping off one of his tiny branches.

"Oh so that hurts," Norway said.

"Yes it does!" Anthony said, "I am a fragile tree!"

"What have you done? Shoo! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey has seen that, and she chased Norway out. Norway just scratched the back of his head. He couldn't get back to class now. Actually, nobody should see him in this fine, normal state when Terry and Anthony was like that.

So Norway just hung out in the toilet for the rest of the period and only stepped out when lunchtime arrived. He headed straight back to the Hospital Wing, as he knew Michael would be there too.

When Norway arrived, Michael was already next to Terry and Anthony. Michael was condemning Terry about making such a simple mistake.

"I swear I has the right temperature! I mean, it was as if someone just heated up my potions in seconds! You know, used a spell or something!" Terry was saying. Norway noticed that Madam Pomfrey had made some progress on un-treefying the two students, as some bark around Terry and Anthony's face was gone, allowing them to speak normally; their words were no longer muffled.

"Yes it was probably a spell," Norway suddenly spoke, startling the three Ravenclaws, all three whom calmed down quickly. Norway then mouthed, 'Half-Blood Prince.'

It took a couple of seconds for the Ravenclaws to render Norway's words.

"Him? Ah, is this another one of Harry's spells gone wrong?" Anthony said.

Norway nodded. "Saw him swinging his wand. I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"Explode my potion, I know," Terry said, "I mean, I understand, Gryffindor's aren't always the most intellectual beings like us Ravenclaws."

"Are you joking or not?" Michael said, "Your voice tone is in the middle of carcastic and not sarcastic."

"Half joking, half serious," Terry laughed. "You two better be off to lunch, or you'll miss it! Bring me some apple tarts!"

Like that Michael and Norway left for lunch, and in the hall, Norway saw the Golden Trio arguing again. It was probably about the HBP. Romania was just sweat-dropping at the side, with England listening to both sides' opinions like a judge.

"Great! Lukas and Michael! How's Anthony and Terry? Are they okay?" Hermione rapidly said as soon as she saw the two, "I'm supposing you know about Harry's terrible mistake – he didn't mean it-"

"I can speak for myself, Hermione," Harry said with an angry voice, "Er- yes, I apologize to you two – I'm going to the wing later to apologize to them directly. And er, what happened to them exactly?"

"They know you didn't mean it, and they are half-trees now. Skin is bark, legs are like logs," Norway said, seating himself. Romania passed him some bread and England passed the butter. Norway happily covered his bread in butter and begun to much it all down.

"Oh no! So they can't walk?" Hermione said worriedly. Norway and Michael nodded. Hermioen immediately turned to Harry. "See, Harry, these spells!"

"I didn't mean to! It was a simple spell that heats liquids! And I just had bad aim this time!" Harry said.

"Its description was, _'use when potions needs to be heated to the level of a dragon breathing fire on it,'_ Harry! Sirius clearly told you not to use the spells! Why did you have to go against your promise with him?" Hermione said, "And if you did have good aim, your potions would've overheated and exploded, which would've resulted in you being a half-tree, and possibly Ron and Vlad! Er, well maybe just you and Ron…" Hermione glanced at Norway, who was fine.

"You're overreacting, Hermione," Ron said.

"I'm trying to keep everyone safe and out of harm's way," Hermione said.

Norway watched the fight, and wished he had buttered popcorn.

"Right shush all three of you," England finally said, "Harry, you shouldn't have used the spell when the description clearly says it will heat the liquid up a _lot,_ and you've broken your promise with Sirius. Hermione, you should not be scolding Harry, you're not in charge of his life. Sirius will be the one that scolds Harry if scolding is needed. And yes, the Half-Blood Prince's spells can be dangerous. Yes, we shouldn't use them minus perhaps _Muffliato_ which has proven to be very useful and does not explode anything or harm anyone or anything in any way. Now, stop fighting over this goddamn book! Though I have already sent an owl to Sirius about this."

"You _what?!"_ Harry and Ron said, spewing out their food.

"I've already sent an owl to Sirius. That mirror will be ringing, Harry. You thought I'd just let you get away with breaking a promise to your godfather?" England said. Harry looked like anger was boiling in him.

"Harry," Romania frowned, "Calm down. You know you broke your promise. Erm, have some butterbeer ice lollies."

Romania grabbed one from the stack and handed it to Harry, who pushed Romania's hand away and stormed off. Ron followed, and Hermione just sighed angrily before leaving the hall too.

"Uggggh," England sighed, burying his head in his hands, "Teens."

Norway continued to eat his buttery food in silence. The awkward mood did not go away. Norway did think the book did not come with 0 consequences. It was dangerous, but perhaps not to the level of danger Hermione suspects from it. The book should be used with caution… or, perhaps, it should be hidden. He had learnt from the passing of time that knowledge is sometimes a curse. Those spells, perhaps they should never be known.

Perhaps they should get rid of the book.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Happy Lunar New Year!**

 **I mean, most people say 'Chinese New Year.' But I prefer to call is 'Lunar New Year' because other countries celebrate it too. Yes, it is based on the Chinese calendar but other countries use it too - you get my point.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	17. Ch15- Broken Bonds

Chapter 15

Broken Bonds

Harry

Hermione was really, _really,_ getting onto Harry's nerves. He had enough to worry about as Quidditch Captain, and Hermione was just butting into his life as if she was his mother! With Katie Bell still in St Mungo's Hospital with no prospect of leaving, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was one Chaser short. Harry did not think he could stand another full-house tryout, so he was going to ask Vlad to fill in the spot, but then even just going near Hermione or the nations was awkward after the Half-Blood Prince argument during Lunch.

How Harry was awaiting a mirror-call from an angry Sirius while also worrying about the Quidditch match against Slytherin creeping up. Harry decided to concern Dean Thomas after Transfiguration one day desperately.

"Are you still interested in playing Chaser?" Harry asked him, hiding his desperateness to find a filler chaser.

"Wha—? Yeah, of course!" Dean excitedly said.

"Well then, you're in," Harry said, "There's a practice tonight, seven o'clock."

"Right," Dean said, "Cheers, Harry! Blimey, I can't wait to tell Ginny!"

Dean sprinted off, and left Harry with an uncomfortable feeling. 'Can't wait to tell Ginny.'

Harry just grunted.

 **-0-0-0-**

After practice, Harry's mood only got worse. He knew Ron lacked his confidence and that he could not perform well under pressure or when he was at the centre of attention, but that day… well, let's just say practice did not go well. Also, the sight Dean and Ginny kissing fiercely as if glued together that he saw as soon as he pushed open the tapestry to take their usual short cut up to Gryffindor Tower did not help.

He felt an urge jinx Dean into a jelly. Wrestling with this sudden madness, he heard Ron's voice as though from a great distance away.

"Oi!"

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked round.

"What?" Ginny said with an quirked eyebrow.

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public!"

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" Ginny shouted.

Dean was looking embarrassed. He gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return.

"Er … c'mon, Ginny," Dean said, "Let's go back to the common room…"

"You go!" Ginny said, "I want a word with my dear brother!"

Dean left, looking as though he was not sorry to depart the scene.

"Right," Ginny said angrily, "Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron –"

"Yeah, it is!" Ron said, just as angrily, "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a –"

"A what?" Ginny shouted, drawing her wand, "A _what_ , exactly?"

"He doesn't mean anything, Ginny –" Harry automatically said, though he agreed with Ron with all his heart deep inside of him.

"Oh yes he does!" she said, flaring up at Harry, "Just because _he's_ never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's_ ever had is from our Auntie Muriel –"

"Shut your mouth!" Ron bellowed, his face as red as his own hair.

"No, I will not!" Ginny yelled, beside herself, "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, it's pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron had pulled out his wand too, and Harry stepped swiftly between them.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ron roared, trying to get a clear shot at Ginny around Harry, "Just because I don't do it in public –!"

Ginny screamed with derisive laughter, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Auntie Muriel stashed under your pillow?"

"You –"

A streak of orange light flew under Harry's left arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid –"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" Ginny shouted, who sounded close to tears now, "And Hermione snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like it's something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

And with that, she stormed away. Harry quickly let go of Ron; the look on his face was murderous. They both stood there, breathing heavily, until Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, appeared round the corner, which broke the tension.

"C'mon," Harry said.

 **-0-0-0-**

They arrived in their dorm, and changed into their pajamas in silence. Ron plopped down onto his bed, and dozed off without another word. Harry was about to do the same when he heard a 'psssst' coming from Vlad.

Harry looked at the nation, and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened? Dean looked er, uncomfortable and perhaps a bit annoyed when he came in, and then you two come in, with you Harry looking like you're having a mental breakdown and Ron looks like he's going to burst with anger," Vlad said quietly, trying not to wake the others up, _"Muffliato,"_ he added in, waving his wand, "This should keep us from waking them up."

Harry sighed and told Vlad what just happened, and Vlad's face turned dark by the second.

"Oof," Vlad said, "What Ginny said hurts me too. I'm like, 2000 years old and I haven't got as much experience as other old people. I mean, I'm sure Ron's parents has kissed more than I ever have- anyway, this is getting off the point… that must've been uncomfortable to watch."

Harry nodded.

"Ron's just being overprotective. I mean, Ginny isn't you know, a slut or anything. I've seen true sluts – Ginny's nowhere near," Vlad said, "She sticks to one man at the time, at least. You know, 10 years ago, I met this woman with something like 10 boyfriends at the same time. Tried to make me her 11th – this is off the point again. So er, you like Ginny?"

"What? No, she's just Ron's sister- sowellyouknowhahahaha," Harry said. Vlad only raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Do you want me to put my Divination skills into use?" Vlad said, "I mean I ended up with a O in that darn subject anyway – I mean I do specialize with the cards. Could do a lil' romance -"

"No thanks, Vlad," Harry said, "No thanks."

"Hmmm~ okay~ hehe," Vlad said, "…hehe… you teens…"

"Oi."

"What? I know I don't act like a old man that has lived 2000 years but I am still old," Vlad said.

"Well I heard you are just as clueless as us 'teens' you speak of against Erika-"

"Moving on," Vlad butted in, "Actually let's just sleep right here and right now. G'night Harry."

With that Vlad retreated into his bed, and into his dreams.

Harry did so too.

 **-0-0-0-**

The quarrel between the Weasleys did not end. Ron was always ready to shout at everyone – he did in fact lash out at everyone who got on his nerves – and Ginny always shot her brother a disgusted look. He was also treating Hermione terribly; with the Half-Blood Prince issue as a stepping stone, Ron had been treating Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference.

Harry and Vlad's attempt to mend relations between Ron and all those he had been lashing out on was unsuccessful. Harry would've been lying if he said that Ron did not annoy him at all.

Yes, Harry didn't like Ginny's passionate making-outs, but Ron's angry attitude was starting to bother and harm people who had nothing to do with Ginny nor the Half-Blood Prince. Thus, he shouted at everyone so much during Quidditch practice before Saturday's match, he bellowed at everybody so much that he reduced Demelza Robins to tears, even when he himself failed to save every single goal the Chasers aimed at him, but

"You shut up and leave her alone!" Peakes shouted. His posture was very intimidating, considering the fact that he was armed with a Bludger bat.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, and took in a deep breath to calm down, before speaking again. "Peakes, go and pack up the Bludgers. Demelza, pull yourself together, you played really well today. Ron…" he waited until the rest of the team were out of earshot before saying it, "You're my best mate, but carry on treating the rest of them like this and I'm going to kick you off the team."

He really thought for a moment that Ron might hit him, but then something much worse happened: Ron seemed to sag on his broom; all the fight went out of him and he said, "I resign. I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic and you're not resigning!" Harry fiercely said, seizing Ron by the front of his robes, "You can save anything when you're on form, it's a mental problem you've got!"

"You calling me mental?"

"Yeah, maybe I am!"

They glared at each other for a moment, then Ron shook his head wearily.

"I know you haven't got any time to find another Keeper, so I'll play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we will, I'm taking myself off the team."

Then, Harry heard a sound. The sound of a strong bond that had been built up for years getting chipped and chipped, and snapping apart.

Harry stood in a dark room, with his bond with Ron shattered all around him. Harry wanted to gather up all the pieces and glue them back together. If only there was a way to mend Ron's broken relationships with everyone – if he could calm Ron down, boost his confidence for the match – if only there was a simple magic spell that would piece back these bonds…

Then, an idea flashed inside Harry's head.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **LALLALA.**

 **I am on a writing spree. I promise I am doing my holiday homework stuff. I promise I am a responsible student.**

 **Perhaps not.**

 **Whatever, Imma just listen to hetaloids and voacloids and hetalia character songs while writing up this dang fanfic.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	18. Ch16- Unrepairable Damage

Chapter 16

Unrepairable damage

Romania

Romania woke up pretty early the next morning, despite him sleeping late as he talked to Harry. When Romania woke up, none of the other boys in his dorm was awake. So Romania changed as silently as he could and pocketed Negru before leaving the dorm quietly. He met Hermione on the way down to the hall and went with her.

Even though the hall was pretty much empty at the time, food was already there. Romania and Hermione seated themselves and treated themselves with good bread and butter. The hall filled in as Hermione ranted about how elves had to wake up so much more earlier than them to prepare all this food.

The Gryffindor table was filled with red and gold colours, and the Slytherin table silver and green. Norway and his friends showed up soon, wearing a scarf that was half Gryffindor colour and half Slytherin colours. They explained that they did not want to take a side this time, and told the story of how they spent the night knitting the damn scarves.

"So this is why you four asked me how to knit the other day?" Hermione asked them.

"Well yes. We remembered you knitted those stuff for the elves and… yeah," Terry said, grabbing come eggs and bacon, "We'll be sitting near the borderline of the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands-"

"Oh just support us!" Malcolm, popping in from nowhere, said.

"Merlin's Beard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Terry shouted at the boy.

"Our friends in Ravenclaw are supporting us," Graham said.

"Well we have friends in Gryffindor too," Anthony said.

"Also is Arthur up yet?" Romania asked.

"Yeah he is up. Was coming here with us but then he told us to go first and ran to the bathroom. He looked sick. He's been looking sick for ages now. Do you know what's up?" Malcolm asked the elder ones.

"Well…" the older students all murmured.

He is the personification of the country England, and he has been sick because nations feel what happens in their lands and the Death Eaters are kind of causing a havoc and therefore is making England sick.

…

"He's fine," Romania laughed it off, "He just has problems with errrrrr, egestion."

"What do you mean by that?" Malcolm titled his head.

"He has problems pooping," Norway said. Malcolm still looked as confused as ever.

"They mean Arthur only poops once in like a week or something, doofus," Graham said, and hit the back of Malcolm's head. Then the duo proceeded to seat themselves in the Slytherin table. England came into the hall and went to join the two soon.

Shortly after England's arrival, Ron and Harry finally showed up. Ron had the most gloomiest of the gloomiest look on his face.

"Cheer up, Ron!" Lavender said to Ron in a sweet voice that reminded Romania of Umbridge, "I know you'll be _brilliant!"_

Ron ignored her.

"Tea?" Harry asked Ron, "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," Ron glumly said, taking a moody bite of toast.

Nobody said anything until Hermione, who had been avoiding Ron for the past few days due to his unpleasant behavior, spoke.

"How are you both feeling?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Fine," Harry said, and Romania caught a glimpse of Harry slipping something inside of the liquid inside the glass before handing it to Ron, "There you go, Ron. Drink up."

Romania knew, just knew that the thing Harry slipped in was literally luck. Though Romania also had this feeling that Harry wouldn't actually put it in, as Slughorn warned that using it in matches are illegal. Hermione seemed to have seen it too, and was against it, as when Ron raised the glass to his lips, she spoke sharply.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at her.

"Why not?" Ron said.

Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.

"You just put something in that drink."

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!" Hermione said heatedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said.

"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed.

Ron looked back and forth from the glass to Hermione, and drained the glass in one go. He took his mouth off the glass and looked at Hermione. "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."

Hermione had the most flabbergasted face on.

"Hermione, I'm sure its fine," Romania said with a smile, "Technically, this is Harry's skill. He earned it."

"No- but- ugh! Harry, you should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Hark who's talking," Ron whispered back, "Confunded anyone lately?"

This caused Hermione to slam her hand on table, aggressively standing up before storming off. Romania felt guilty for not being able to stop his friends from fighting, nor did he have any courage to take a side.

"Nearly time," Harry blithely said, and turned to Romania and the Ravenclaws, "See you guys later."

With that the Quidditch players left.

"What did he do?" Terry asked Romania.

"Slipped some luck in," Romania winked, and the Ravenclaws widened their eyes, nodding, and turning their eyes to their food. No-one dared to speak and take a side. "BUT I don't think he actually put it in. Hermione sure thinks he did, though."

"Why do you think he didn't put it in?" Terry said, "Of course, it'd be illegal and I'm sure Harry isn't the type of person that would, you know, cheat in a Quidditch match."

"I think he just pretended to slip in it in order to make Ron think he slipped it in," Michael said, "So, no need for the awkward mood."

 **-0-0-0-**

The match went extremely well; Ron blocked every hit. The song 'Weasley is Our King vr. Gryffindor' was sung once more, and a celebration was held in the common room. Romania saw Hermione headed for the changing room before Romania set off for the common room. Romania thought it was best for him not to follow her, as he was sure that another fight would be taking place.

Romania could not celebrate with all his heart, as he tediously waited for the Golden Trio to come back. He sat alone in the corner of the common room where the entrance could be seen clearly. The common room was a complete mess; some 7th years had manages to sneak in some butterbeer and firewhisky, and drunk students were dancing about.

Some students tried to get Romania to join in, but he really wasn't in the mood. Romania just sipped his butterbeer that McLaggen shoved into him, staring at the entrance. Romania felt like he was floating in the clouds for some reason. He stared into his butterbeer for a second. Was this butterbeer? Romania felt a bit drunk. Perhaps McLaggen had passed him a mixture of firewhisky and butterbeer…

Romania turned his head back to the entrance, and continued to stare at it with empty eyes.

When Harry finally stepped through, he had a grave look on. He quickly dismissed those who cheered at him, slapping him on the back. Harry spotted Romania and came over.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hm? I… don't think so. I've been staring at the entrance… didn't see Ron come in… but then again, I might've missed him," Romania said in a sleepy voice.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, this is butterbeer. But I do feel… moody, to say the least. Maybe something's up in Romania," Romania said in the same sleepy, dreamy voice, "Want some?" Romania handed Harry his butterbeer, and Harry gladly accepted it, before departing to find Ron. Romania decided to tag along, and Ginny soon led the two to where Ron was, only to see him having a passionate moment with Lavender Brown.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" Ginny dispassionately said, "Maybe he drunk some of that firewhisky. But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

With that Ginny patted Harry in the arm, and Harry turned red. Romania laughed. "So, you're saying you _don't_ like her?"

"Vlad, you should just go sleep."

"Maybe… I do feel groggy. See ya, Harry."

With that, Romania went up to his dorm and went to sleep without changing into his pajamas. But as he went to sleep, Romania had this sinking feeling in this heart that at that very moment, Ron and Hermione's friendship was being butchered even more. Shattering into pieces, like it never existed. Romania didn't like to see his friends fight. Perhaps it was because his friends are normally nations and when nations fight, well, their people can die. Of course, England and France always fought, but the 'fight' Romania thought about was 'war.' There are 'moods' to each fight. There is just that mood of a sibling fight, for example. Childish is what a sibling's fight is normally like. But there are fights in which the mood is 'war.' These fights look like they will end relationships forever. The mood is dark.

Romania felt this very war-ish mood between Ron and Hermione, and he was, to put it simply, scared.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Not much action this chapter.**

 **Being sandwiched between two fighting friends is not a good feeling. I've been through it - who hasn't, really? - so I tried to write in the stuff I felt at the time. Also I was very moody when writing this because I was listening to feely songs like the 3rd Assassination Classroom ED and Aiyah 4000 Years. Probably shouldn't've done that.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	19. Ch17- Slughorn's Party

Chapter 17

Slughorn's party

Harry

The next day, Harry had to deal with the inevitable; Sirius' mirror call.

Harry was alone in his dorm when he heard the faint, muffled shouting of his name coming from this trunk. He digged into his trunk to find the magic mirror, which now showed Sirius' very concerned face. Harry sighed out a sigh of relief; Sirius did not look angry- he was just concerned.

"So, I heard that you used a spell from the book again," Sirius said.

"Yes…"

"Even when you promised me that you won't."

"Yes…"

"Harry, I get that you are your father's son, and therefore will not obey to any rules, but this time I also heard that you turned two students into trees."

"But the spell didn't _directly_ cause that," Harry said.

"I know, Harry," Sirius said seriously. Sirius' intense serious glare that Harry has never seen before made Harry tense up, and his back was now dripping with guilty sweat.

"Well… so…" Harry said with a hoarse voice.

"If you want to ask what the punishment is, there is none. One, I am far away and thre is no way I can tell if you're undergoing the punishment properly. Two, knowing you and your father, a 'punishment' would be useless. Three... I can't think of a three. But back to the point, Harry," Sirius spoke, "I know who the half-blood prince is, Harry."

That made Harry freeze in his spot, and millions of thoughts rushed into his head. Was his father the half-blood prince after all? Was his father the creator of all these spells, some nasty? If not, was the half-blood prince a dangerous person like Hermione insisted, and were the spells created for a dark purpose?

"Who, who is it?" Harry stuttered.

"…You might not want to know. I'd make you uncomfortable, to say the least."

"Well, it won't make me uncomfortable. Can you please tell me?"

"Alright, if you say so. The half-blood prince is our dear, dear, Snivellius."

"Snivellius? You mean Snape?"

"Yes, Harry. Yes."

"H- how do you know?"

"I briefly remember taking away that darn book Snivellius allways carried around with his nose buried in it once, and reading the early pages, including the page that said that the book belonged to the half-blood prince. I checked on Remus with the facts, and yes, it was definitely Snivellius who had the book up his nose all the time, and the words were clearly 'half-blood prince.'"

Harry was speechless. Out of all the people! _Snape!_

Though, to think about it, it was no surprise. Harry scolded himself for not seeing this earlier on. Of course it was Snape! Snape was a potions genius of some sorts, and he was cruel enough to come up with all the nastier spells!

"Harry? Harry! Hogwarts to Harry!"

Only when Sirius shouted that did Harry realise that he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Huh? I'm back in Hogwarts now."

"Good. So… I am guessing that one fact changed things?"

"Not much, actually."

"Knowing that the 'half-blood prince' is Snape won't change anything?"

"…I guess so, Sirius."

"You'll still use the spells?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"…I'll try not to," Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, that's enough for me. Because Harry… well… oh, nevermind. Just note that Us the Mauderers also you know, used to use the spells in that book. We learnt the spells when we took the book from Snivellius… so I can't scold you too much about using them. Just don't take anything too far, Harry."

"Ok."

"Right then, Harry, have a nice day."

With that, the image of Sirius disappeared from the mirror.

 **-0-Norway, later that night-0-**

Norway was surprised to find out that Harry asked out Luna Lovegood, and Hermione asked out Cormac McLaggen. Norway thought Romania was joking when he told him that Hermione asked McLaggen out and giggled very girlishly before saying that she only liked good Quidditch players.

Norway just could not believe his ears, but soon, he realized that Hermione was trying to make Ron jealous. It had to be that. Nothing else made sense. Hermione would never, _ever,_ actually like McLaggen and go out with him. No way. One of the many reasons being the fact that McLaggen is one of those idiots who still thinks Romania is a vampire and Hermione hated the sort.

"Are you three coming?" Harry asked the Magic trio the day before the party.

"No," Norway said, "No date."

"I'm sure Slughorn won't mind you three just showing up," Ron said, "You four," he waved at the Magic Trio and Harry, "Are his favourites. Or just ask a random person out – or make that American person and the Danes show up."

"No can do," England said, "Who ever said I liked Alfred?"

"I'd like as much time without annoying Anko," Norway said with the most displeased face ever.

"Um- Erika's busy- Erika's, well, haha," Romania stuttered, and earned a look form his friends.

"You're all very red," Ron pointed out, "Arthur, Lukas, reminder that you two were, very, very red last year during the Yule Ball, dancing with said people."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Ronald Bilius Weasley," was what England said before leaving, while Norway slammed a book against Ron's head.

"OW! Merlin's beard, Lukas! Where did that book even come from?"

"Don't question anime logic."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Romania shrugged at his friend. "Should we try and get into the party? It is free food after all."

"I see no reason why not," Norway said, and they headed off to Slughorn's party after changing into their formal clothes from last year's Yule Ball that they brought just in case. Slughorn's room was much larger than usual, and it was crowded with people. Both current students and now-famous ex-students of Slughorn were chit-chatting in the room.

Slughorn saw Norway and Romania at the entrance and smiled before huddling up to them.

"Lukas, Vlad! Finally!"

"Sir, we don't have dates… it that's okay…" Romania carefully said.

"Oh, dates! Who cares about dates, my dear boys. Come, come, let me show you two to some wonderful people – ah, where's Arthur, may I ask?"

"He'll show up if he wants to, but I think he's too stubborn to show up at the moment."

"Oh," Slughorn said, his eyebrows making a frown, "May I ask what happened?"

"It was just a conversation regarding dates and a certain American and the Yule Ball," Romania winked, and Slughorn laughed.

"Oh yes, of course! Sometimes, love can be hard to admit to," Slughorn said, "Now come, boys… ah, there's Scout Smith… she's researching dreams, and if we can use magic to manipulate dreams, you see. Wonderful witch, she is… wait, WAIT M'BOY! STOP!" Slughorn shouted as soon as he saw a boy Norway could not recognize handling a piece of equipment from one of Slughorn's shelves, "Ah Lukas, Vlad, I must be excused – stop, stop, _stop_ , I say!"

Slughorn ran off to stop the boy, and Norway and Vlad was left free to eat. Vlad happily grabbed some food and began eating. Norway too took some food and ate while scanning the room. Norway could see a lot of famous people who has achieved brilliant things, or people who were related to said brilliant people.

Norway could also see Hermione frantically running away from someone.

"Hermione?" Romania said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Vlad! Lukas! Hi! I see you two decided to come, er," Hermione looked around nervously, "Look, I really regret coming with McLaggen… I'm trying to escape him…"

"Need some help?" Norway asked.

"Yes," Hermione said desperately, and Norway quickly lifted the white sheet of the table the food was on top of, and gestured for Hermione to go under. Hermione quickly ducked under the table, and Norway neatly put the sheet back into place, just as McLaggen came by.

"Hey, seen Hermione?" McLaggen asked.

"Yes, we have actually," Romania said.

"Where is she? I have so much left to tell her."

"Aw, what a shame. She just went back to her dorm… she wasn't feeling well. Perhaps she's allergic to something here," Romania said, and McLaggen frowned.

"Aw… well then, better find another person to talk to. I've got a million stories about me all in here," McLaggen tapped his head and walked off to find someone else to bother.

"…She's probably allergic to you…" Romania added in when McLaggen was out of earshot, and they heard a giggle from where Hermione was, before Hermione came out from under the table.

"That's true," Hermione said, "Thanks, you two. I should actually go back to my dorm, just in case McLaggen sees me. Besides, I didn't come here for the party."

"We can tell," Norway said, and Hermione blushed.

"Well, good night, Lukas, Vlad!" Hermione said, and left after adding on: "Don't you dare hind _anything_ at Ron."

Norway and Romania looked at each other with a smile.

"Teenagers," Romania said.

"You're not that different," Norway said.

"So are you."

"Moving on. This apple tart is magnificent, isn't it?"

"Agreed."

The two spent their time treating themselves with food and occasionally talking to other people who came by, such as a wizard named Philip who wanted to talk to Romania about how we felt really sorry for actually thinking Romania was a vampire last year. Romania shrugged it off, saying that it is no big deal if he believed that he was not vampire now. There was also another wizard who came by with crossed eyes, and he insisted that he swears that he has seen Romania and Norway before when he went to the USA for vacation. Assuming that they met him while they were in America for a world meeting, they just said that it must've been some very similar-looking people.

They were back to talking to each other when they noticed the noise coming from where Harry was. Malfoy was shouted something that Norway and Romania could not make out over the other noises. Norway and Romania watched Snape dragged the blonde out of the party, and Harry following soon after.

The two exchanged looks before following Harry. But they were too late; Harry was already out of sight by the time they were back in the corridors. Invisibility cloak, Norway guessed.

"Call it a night?" Romania said.

"Call it a night," Norway nodded, and they went back to their dorms for some sleep, wondering what was up with Malfoy, and hoping that Harry did not get himself into trouble.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **HI. ITS BEEN A LONG TIME.**

 **WELL IM BACK. DUNNO WHEN I WILL UPDATE NEXT. WHY AM I TYPING EVERYTHING IN CAPITAL LETTERS.**

 **OK, so, hi. I know that Sirius and Lupin is supposed to not know who the Half-Blood Prince is and like the stuff with leviocorpus is different from canon. I purposefully did that. Coz why not.**

 **Also, while writing this chapter, I binge-watched the whole of Tangled: The Series because I found the song 'Ready as I'll ever be' very nice. Now I'm screaming, "GIVE VARIAN A REDEMPTION ARC AND MAKE THE MOON THEORY CANON."**

 **I also used some more of my time to re-watch my favourite episodes of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja that I watched when the show was still on. WHERE IS OUR THRID SEASON. *cries***

 **Now I'm rambling on about my other fandoms. Ha. I also read the whole of The Property of Hate. Go read it. Its awesome. Now I'm advertising stuff. (Also I am now attracted to a fcking floating tv-head. Whats wrong with me.)**

 **(Also Avengers Endgame is coming soon and I'm screaming)**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	20. Ch18- Our Christmas

Chapter 18

Our Christmas

Harry

Harry did not hesitate to tell his friends about what he saw the other night when he followed Snape and Malfoy. They were on the train back to Kings Cross for the Christmas Holidays, and Harry wanted to tell everyone at the same time so that he wouldn't have to wait nor send a bunch of letters.

"I'm- I'm still processing this," Ron said, "So he wanted to _help_ Malfoy?"

"Yes, Ron, this is like, the twenty-sixth time you asked that!" Hermione said.

"That's oddly specific," Ron muttered.

"Anyway so well, yeesh," Vlad scratched the back of his neck, "Snape is such a complicated character! He acts all harsh and cruel, but I just get the feeling he ain't evil. Besides, he did show protectiveness towards us when Lupin went werewolf that night we met Sirius for the first time… I just don't get it. Is he good or bad?"

"Bad, I say," Ron said, and Harry nodded.

"But, whatever Malfoy is planning, I can't be good," Arthur said, "…I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'd say you're stupid if you did not get a bad feeling from this," Lukas commented.

The compartment went silent as they dived into thoughts. Harry is thinking about all kinds of scenarios in which the future might look like, and what Malfoy is planning. Harry could bet that it has at least something to do with Voldemort; the rest of the Malfoys were his loyal followers after all – Draco Malfoy couldn't be any different.

Plus, he was a Slytherin; Slytherin plans are always cunning, are they not?

Arthur sighed and his fingers dived into his hair as he ruffled it in frustration.

"The only positive thing I can think of at this very moment is the fact that I can spend Christmas without Allistor because he is at Hogwarts doing teacher's duties," he spoke.

"Ya called?"

Everyone turned to look at the opened compartment door to see just one person who could beat the Weasleys' red hair in terms of how red their hair is: Allistor. Or Scotland. But Harry was still trying now to think of how he literally knew nations; thinking about that just makes his head hurt. And it, in a way, makes him uncomfortable; he feels as if he should not be treating these nations in the way he does – they are way older than Harry. Harry always wonders if he should really be talking to these ancient beings in the casual way he does every time he is reminded of the fact that they are personifications of nations.

So, he prefers not to think about it.

"Sc- Allistor?!" England shouted out very loudly as soon as he saw Allistor, "Why are you here?!"

"Eh, Dumbledore's lettin' me go home. Says I can't abandon all my paperwork that's, ya know, not Hogwarts-related," Allistor said, referring to nation paperwork, "I do have them too, ya know, wee bro."

"I do," Arthur said, frowning, "Lower your voice! Other compartments may hear."

"Have ya perhaps forgotten that the compartments in this train are magically soundproof?"

"Well- no, AGH! Go away, Allistor!" Arthur then stood up, kicked Allistor in the stomach to push him out of the compartment's doorway and slammed the door shut before locking the door.

"Well, there goes your only positive thought," Ron said, causing Arthur to kick the redhead's leg. "OW! Merlin's beard, I swear my bone broke!"

"Oh, it isn't," Arthur said, "I know how hard I need to kick to break a bone. That wasn't it."

"That is… chilling. In a way," Harry thought out loud, and Ron nodded. Of course, it was no surprise that Arthur knew exactly how hard to kick to break bones – and that he could do that – considering the amount of fighting he's been through, but Arthur's words still sent chill sup Harry's backbone in a way.

"Hm, sorry, then," Arthur said. If he had tea, he would have sipped it.

The train journey went on, and the mood lightened up along the way as funny stories came and went. By the time they left the train and parted ways, smiles were plastered on their faces, and their minds were off Malfoy and whatever doom was approaching. Worrying too much about the future would prevent them from enjoying the present happiness and calm.

They knew that, so they smiled.

And smiled.

And smiled.

Though, Arthur wasn't smiling as Allistor was near him.

Harry's smile did not fade as he saw his friends' backs disappear into the distance as he set off for the Burrow with the Weasleys.

 **-0-England-0-**

England was annoyed. So. Very. Extremely. Annoyed.

At Scotland to be exact. And Northern Ireland. And Wales. And Sealand.

…

Who were ALL IN HIS HOUSE FOR SOME REASON ON CHRISTMAS DAY, EATING CAKE.

England did NOT like this at all. Sealand was bugging him by continuously saying, "Hey jerk bro, jerk brother! How's Hogwarts? Teach me magic! I can do magic too, right? Jerk bro! Oi, listen to me, jerk brother!"

While Scotland at the side was getting drunk by doing a drinking competition with Northern Ireland while Wales watched them in amusement with what could be seen as a cunning smile. Though no-one ever knew if that smile was actually supposed to be cunning. Wale's smiles had always been a mystery to read.

"Why are you all in my house again?" England asked, his thick eyebrows that everyone in the room shared twitching like an electrocuted caterpillar.

"To have some family joy!" Wales said with his ever-so-same smile.

"You and I's definition of 'joy' is very different," England said.

"What, got problem, wee bro?" Scotland said.

"Lots, actually. Too many to list! This day is supposed to be my peaceful day!" England said.

"Oi, jerk brother! You still haven't answered any of my questions!" Sealand kicked in.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"OI!"

"OOOI!"

Sealand, England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland all took turns shouting 'OI' at each other until Scotland decided to say something else.

"Oi ya fuc-"

"NOOOOOOOPE!" Wales screamed out, censoring what Scotland was saying, while England hurriedly covered Sealand's ears with his hands.

"What? He's almost four decades old, ain't he? He can take this!" Scotland said, waving his ale in the air.

"Yeah, I can!" Sealand said with sparkling eyes, "…What did he say, though?"

"No, you're not ready," Wales said, "You're the sanest, pure one in this dysfunctional family. Stay that way for as long as you can, please."

"Wha?" Sealand said, his head tilting to the side in curiosity, "Now I really want to know what Scotland said!"

"Righ', so I said-"

"Scotland, no," Wales said in a stern voice, a dark aura flowing from him.

"Fine," Scotland said, and drank more ale, "I need more."

"NO. You already emptied my whole alcohol collection!" England shouted, "That was for me! And you came! And drank it all!"

"I drank some too," N. Ireland said.

"…You two drank it all!"

"Should've joined in when you could," Scotland said, "Though if you did, being the weakling you are, you would either be running around London naked or passed out!"

"Oh, you think?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's on. Go buy more alcohol."

"HAHAHA! Of course, wee bro! Better not complain about how miserable you are later!"

"YOU WAIT AND SEE!"

 **-0-Norway-0-**

Norway sighed, sat in the middle of the mess that is the Nordic's Christmas dinner. All Nordic countries were there, including the micronations and their associated lands, such as Greenland.

Norway would not be lying if he said that their dinner was complete chaos. Ladonia was shouting something about their one-sided rivalry to Sweden while Sweden intensely glared at Finland, making Finland become unsettled, laughing nervously. Denmark and Elleore was currently at Norway's two sides, bugging him to his death. Iceland being wise enough to just eat his food and stay out of any conversation – though Norway was planning to go tell him to call him 'Big Brother' later – and the others were making a conversation about the food.

Though the food was great – wonderful, really. Each and every one of them had cooked and baked their traditional food and brought them to Finland's house (the place they chose for the dinner this year). Elleore had baked a ton of æbleskivers and brought them, as expected.

Presents were subtle as usual; big presents were not usual exchanged as if they gave each other big presents, or multiple presents, every year, then their houses would be overflowing with presents, considering the years they live. So, some nations stuck to giving edible presents, as those won't pile up (they'll be eaten up).

"Mr Norway, Mr Norwaaaaay!" Elleore said, smiling brightly, "When are you going to kiss my br- AH!"

Norway pulled the aging micronation's ear, not letting her finish her sentence.

"Hey, Nor, that's my sister! You can only do that to me – AHK!" Denmark said, only to be choked, as Norway pulled his tie. Norway let go of both of them after a bit, and returned to his food in silence, scooting over to Iceland, muttering 'big brother' as he ate. Iceland just ignored him.

No matter how noisy, annoying and chaotic the dinner was, though, Norway could not help but to smile a little.

 **-Romania-**

Romania's house housed three nations on Christmas day; Moldova and Bulgaria had come over for the day, resting from work. Sharing stories and food, laughing and smiling.

Romania told them about the storm the is brewing in Hogwarts, in England, in Europe. Warning them about the darkness to come. But he also told them about the fun moments in Hogwarts, which made them laugh.

Bulgaria and Moldova complained about their work – work that Romania had slipped away from for Hogwarts.

"You're lucky that you get to not do all the paperwork," Bulgaria said.

"Hey, I still have to do the majority when I come back from Hogwarts for holidays," Romania said, "And then there's the homework and things."

"Still," Bulgaria muttered.

Romania flapped his hand around, and said, "Not to mention Snape! I don't get that guy. He acts all evil, but I can… well, England can see good in him! Which is all-so-very confusing. And Dumbledore! He's dying! And ugh…"

Romania paused for a second and looked around at his friend and brother.

"When he dies… he wants us… the nations… to tell the magical community who – no, what we are."

"What?" Bulgaria let out, while Moldova stared at him in shock.

"He wants us to trust the magical society more. He also believes that for us to be more powerful during the coming Magical War… we need to reveal ourselves," Romania sighed out, "…If it does happen…"

"…We'll join you and help!" Moldova smiled brightly as usual, spreading joy to Romania.

"If you expected us to scoot out of helping you because we'd risk our faces being exposed, you're wrong," Bulgaria said.

Romania smiled at his friends, small teardrops formed in his eyes, creating a salty curtain which blurred Romania's vision.

"Of course… of course. Thank you."

The three embraced each other in a hug, and warmth filled Romania's heart.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **It feels weird writing about Christmas when its getting hotter and hotter where I live, where Christmas is in winter. Damn it, the mosquitoes are coming back! Time to tally up my mosquito count again; last year, I lost count, but it was somewhere around 50.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	21. Ch19- A Sharp Word (& a mini-crossover)

Chapter 19

A Sharp Word

England

"Go on, ya slowpoke," Scotland said.

"I'm going, I'm going!" England scowled, gripping the floo powder tight in his hands, though his grip wasn't as strong as it would've been, as he there still a bit of that alcohol left in him. Drinking with an underage body was not the best idea in the world, England decided. Ok so, what happened after Scotland came back with more alcohol is that England, of course, got drunk. Real drunk. With an underage body. Let's just say – the one who lost the round of rock, scissors and papers round and had to stay sober (with Sealand in the house, they thought at least one of them should stay sober to make sure nothing terrible happens; just in case) – had a hard time keeping the three drunk nations inside the house with all their clothes on. Especially England.

England sighed and threw the green powder into the fireplace, shouting, "Hogwarts!"

Green flames erupted in front of his eyes and he felt himself get transported into the fireplace in McGonagall's office.

"Good morning, Mr Kirkland," McGonagall casually said from her desk before her facial expression turned into one of a crinkled-up paper. "Is that alcohol I smell? Mr Kirkland, have you been - ?"

"Yes, I drunk yesterday," England truthfully said, getting out of the fireplace and dusting himself.

"Mr Kirkland!"

"Professor, you know that I am technically way over the drinking age," England said.

"But still, Mr Kirkland, your body is currently under said age and you should not be –"

McGonagall was interrupted by Scotland arriving in her fireplace as well. Scotland stumbled on England's luggage that was on the floor, and he yelped as he dropped his own luggage.

"Now will ya be a wee bit more organized?!" Scotland shouted, and England snorted.

"Now I smell more alco- how much did you two drink last night?!" McGonagall said in horror.

"Enough," Scotland laughed, and ruffled England's hair, "This little guy almost-"

"That's enough, Scotland," England growled, slapping his hand away, "Now I'll be off to my dorm. Hope I don't see you for the rest of the holidays, Scotland."

With that England left the baffled McGonagall behind and headed for the Slytherin dorm. There were only a couple of students present in the Common Room, but none from England's dorm had returned or stayed.

England plopped his luggage down and picked out some parchment and quill. He then headed out for the library and begun to search. Search for information about anything that may help him help Elleore.

That energetic Elleorean's uneven aging had to be stopped. Damn that laboratory. Damn those experiments! England almost ripped the book he was holding in frustration of the memories of those white halls. All the nations could know for sure was the fact that those… liquids that they injected the nations with was related to magic – some form of it. Potions, most probably. Bloodhound, the lead scientist, had only said that he was 'sponsored' and that the cure was 'magic.' If the cure was magic, then the cause was most definitely magic – the scientists were all magical, after all.

England doubted that what they needed would be in Hogwarts; that kind of magic that those scientists used was probably newly invented, and most probably classified if there were any documents left of it. Hogwarts was unlikely to have any information on it.

But the Magic Trio could never to so sure. So they were still digging the library. They were almost finished; only a few shelves of the Restricted Section was left.

They didn't know what to do after they finished, and found nothing.

But that was a worry for later.

England was submerged in his book when he heard a familiar voice.

"You too? I guess our free time is always this, after all."

It was Romania. His voice was cheerful as always, but there was a tint of sorrow in his voice.

"We should really find another pass-time activity," Romania said, picking out a book.

"Hmm… I don't find that necessary just yet," England said, "You're my friend, and Elleore is important to you. I will help you help her."

"What- huh-? Eheheh. Ahem," Romania said, turning as red as his eyes.

"You always act so smooth but in reality, you aren't really," England laughed, "How can you be if you turn red just like that?"

"Wha- ahem. Well at least I know my feelings," Romania coughed. And as soon as England got the inference that England was denying his feelings, the image of a certain American went across his mind, and England shook his head, making it go away.

"I don't know what you're trying to say," England said.

Romania just smiled mischievously before returning to his book. The sun had started to sink into the horizon when England and Romania decided to go eat something, and see if anyone else had arrived.

They were glad that they did indeed go to eat as they spotted Norway poking his food with his fork. The two made their way through the sparsely populated hall to where the Norwegan was sitting and sat down on each side of him.

"When did you arrive?" Romania asked while filling his plate with food.

"An hour or so ago. Had to stay at Fin's a bit more because the Danes wanted to spend more time as a whole family," Norway said, "They said that, since this is the first time every single one of us was under the same roof in… a few decades, we should spend more time together."

"And how was it?"

"…Quite pleasant," Norway said, "I doubt yours was the best, Arthur. Heard that you Kirklands also had a family party."

"Of course," England grumbled.

The rest of the conversation was just about a couple of random things, just as any usual conversation between friends. And somehow, by the time the three parted ways for their dorms, they were talking about types of soil. None of them knew how they got to that.

-0-0-0-

Eventually, the Golden Trio returned to Hogwarts as well, along with Terry, Michael, Anthony, Malcolm, Graham and other people that England put under his – dare he say - 'friends' category. Friends. Such a soft word.

But it is also a sharp word. The word can hold one down in many different ways. Sometimes the word can pressurize someone. Chain them up. "But we're friends, aren't we?" – those words can feel like tons of heavy bowling bowls being dropped on their heart to some people. In other situations, just hearing that word can make someone feel lonely. Perhaps because it reminds them about how they don't have any. Or not.

Though, for England, that word was sharp because for him… friends were… something England had to say goodbye to. When time passes, his nation friends shall fade away too, or their friendship would be shattered when war comes. His human friends. Well.

No words are needed to explain why England has to say goodbye to them.

England took his mind off of such depressing thoughts and returned his consciousness to the sight in front of him. Smiling people – his friends. Eating in joy while exchanging stories about their Christmas. He couldn't help but dip himself further into the waters of friendship as he laughed along with them.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **(The nations returned to Hogwarts as soon as they can before their bosses gave then work to do)**

 **The actual chapter is short today because I wrote the x-files crossover that someone wanted. I did enjoy writing this! I had to get help from another person, though, because its been a long time since I watched x-files and I forgot everything. Sorry if Mulder and Scully is OOC.**

 **Also bear in mind that the story changed and its no longer going to be how I wrote ages ago that it would be like.**

 **Oh and I decided what this story will end like. Its all set. I had a plan before too - but now I'm changing the originally planned ending. Elleore is going to be bit more significant in the ending now. I thought she was too... idk. I thought she felt too much like a filler. I mean yes she is kind of filler but y'know I don't want her to purely just be Romania's filler love interest. Hope y'all understand.**

 **Enjoy! Maybe I'll continue this one day!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**

 **-0-0-0-**

Matt Johnson was concerned, to say the very least.

He hadn't seen nor heard from his friend Alfred F. Jones for ages.

When he came over to ask if Matt can analyze some weird… thing that he carried with him about four years ago in 1990, Alfred had told Matt to forget about him. He also acted strangely and just not like himself. Thus, that night when Matt became home from work, he found a bouquet of forget-me-nots with a note reading, 'Thanks for being my friend bro, you were one of the best,' which was written in Alfred's Handwriting.

Matt thought it was a joke. Some sort of Aprils Fool's joke even if it was not the first of April. Alfred was always a jokester after all. But after Matt really could not get in touch with Alfred… he got worried.

His phone number now did not exist.

His email was also terminated.

His house… well, Alfred never told Matt where he lived, now to think of it.

It was as if Alfred F. Jones did not exist at all – as if Matt imagined his whole existence. But he did not. He could still see the chat history, email history, and his wife and children also knew him. But… to think again… they never took a photo with each other. Alfred had never been the selfie person and did not really like photos of him being taken.

Matt's wife noticed how glum he was about his friend's disappearance, and she also noticed how her kids wanted to see the funny, energetic man again. So, she took time one day to back-hug her husband while he was staring at the messages he once texted to Alfred on his phone.

"Hey," she whispered to him.

"Hey…"

"Still thinking about Jones?"

"Well… yes. Yes… it's been a year, Susan. And still no news from him at all."

"…Yes… but… I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"Matt, you work for the goddamn FBI. Surely you can try to find some sort of information on him."

"I've already tried… at least up until where I can reach. I'm not that high up in the ranking, trying to do more will basically be going against the law… I tried to ask permission to access Alfred F. Jones' file or whatnot, but they refused. Said it is top secret. Why would Alfred's file be top secret? I just don't understand… I feel like something really terrible happened to him, so the government is trying to cover it up."

"Hm… that does sound fishy… right then… how about that creepy Mulder guy? Can he help? You told me he's all 'I don't like the government and I will not do what they want me to do and I will discover every dirty secret they hide!'"

Matt laughed at his wife's impression of Fox Mulder.

"Well… I guess I could ask 'the creepy Mulder guy.'"

"Ok then, tomorrow, you'll go to him and ask. Yeah?"

"Dunno if he'll help though, heard he's a tricky one to ask for help. The case needs to be reaaaaaal weird for him to get into it. All… supernatural and sci-fi. If I had that weird substance Alfred brought me… then he'd get into it but I don't."

"You never know until you try, sweetie."

"True, true. You're always right, Susan."

"I know I am. Now come down for Dinner."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

-0-0-0-

The sun rose up and Matt went to work after a light meal and some kisses.

Matt had one goal today: go to Mulder and ask for help.

But he didn't have his hopes high up. He did not know Mulder very well – actually, only Scully, who seems to stick with him a lot seemed to actually know him – and just a 'missing person' was not something that will interest the alien geek. The only thing that might interest Mulder was the fact that Alfred F. Jones' files were top-secret.

Matt waited and waited for the right timing to go visit Mulder's office his whole time at work. He only got a chance during the evening, which Matt gladly took.

Mulder's office was messier than Matt had imagined it to be, and the guy himself had his foot on his desk, reading through a newspaper and taking a few notes on some pieces of paper. It seemed as if he couldn't decide which one to do - read the newspaper, or write on the paper. Matt carefully knocked on the door and waited for a reply. But Mulder did not budge.

"Ahem," Matt said.

Mulder did not reply; he just scrunched up some paper and tried to throw it in the trash – which he failed to do. And Matt could know that this was not his first time doing said action as he saw the pile of other scrunched up bits of paper. Matt just stood there and sighed before speaking out loud for Mulder to hear, even if he had the feeling that Mulder won't reply anyway.

"Mind I if I come in, Agent Mulder?"

Matt was right. There was no reply. So Matt just decided to go in and stand in front of the desk where Mulder was scribbling down things that Matt could not make out on a piece of paper.

"Helloooooo?" Matt called.

Mulder looked up, surprising Matt; he didn't really expect a reaction.

"Whoever you are, can you please get out?" with that Mulder returned to his scribbling (he had abandoned his newspaper).

"I'm trying to give you a case here," Matt said, frowning a little at the man's attitude. But then he did seem to be in a very… stressful situation. "I heard you're very interested in… erm, should I say, dark-government-secret stuff?" Matt continued in a lower voice.

Mulder's hand stopped moving, and his head slowly rose up. Mulder looked straight into Matt's eyes.

"My friend. I've known him since my early FBI days. His name is Alfred Freedom Jones. Works for the government. Four years earlier, he came to me, asking about this… weird… green thing. It was not something from Earth – or anything that I knew of. Its properties were… new to me. I actually suggested that we to you that day – I knew you're an expert at the extraordinary things – but he refused. Seemed like he was in a hurry. He didn't even let me tell anyone about it. Then he asked about my family. We waved goodbye… and the nest thing I know, I find this note with a bunch of forget-me-nots in my mailbox," Matt placed the four-years-old small note that he kept on Mulder's desk. Mulder glanced at the note, quickly reading the message. "It looks all 'I'll never get to see you again' kind of message – a last message. I thought it was a joke of his; he is quite the jokester, but it wasn't. His email, his phone number, every contact detail of him was just gone. Only then did I realize that I did not know where he lived and that he… just disappeared. I waited a year for him to come back. When he didn't, I gave into the temptation of using my job to find information about him. I went as far as I could to find information about him, and that got me no-where; all information about Alfred F. Jones is classified. Top secret. A man came to interrogate me about why I wanted his file as well. I think- I think-"

"You think something happened to him."

"Something dangerous. Yes."

"And that the government is trying to cover what happened?"

"Yes."

"Was this man that interrogated you smoking a cigarette?"

"Yes."

Silence.

Matt was scared; if Mulder didn't accept this 'case' of some sort, then he really would have no-where to go to for help. And… Matt really did want to see his friend again. He had given up on finding him just a few days ago, but now... his determination had been relit. He felt determined to find his friend once more.

"Alright then, I'm contacting Scully!" Mulder shouted.

"Contact me for what?" a woman's voice came from the doorway. It was Dana Scully, famous for being one of the very few people who could bear working with Fox Mulder.

"Come on Scully, we're off!" Mulder said, tossing on his winter coat.

"Going where?!" Scully exclaimed in confusion, though she automatically scooted back out of the door.

 _"_ _Somewhere!_ That man's leading," Mulder pointed at Matt, and Matt hurriedly scrambled out of the room.

"Matt Johnson," Matt introduced himself.

"Dana Scully," Scully said, shaking Matt's hand.

"Fox Mulder, but both of you already know that, it seems like," Mulder quickly said, "Now come on! Where is the place that you would most commonly find this Alfred F. Jones? Where does he work?"

Matt, surprised by Mulder's sudden enthusiasm, just said, "Uhhhhhh… McDonald's?"

"Then let's go!" Mulder shouted.

"To where?!" Scully shouted.

"McDonald's!"

With that, Mulder marched off.

"Is he always like this?" Matt asked the redheaded FBI agent.

"Yes, he is," Scully sighed, and followed Mulder. Matt was frozen in his spot for a couple of moments, trying to process what was happening to him, before he could scurry off to catch up with the two agents.

-0-0-0-

Matt had no idea what he was doing. At all. He had a nice McDonald's burger right in front of him with some coke. Mulder was munching down on his own burger and Scully was just sipping her drink.

"…What are we doing, exactly?" Matt asked.

"…Undercover investigation," Mulder said after swallowing his food. Matt slowly nodded before picking up his burger. There was silence before Mulder started to ask Matt about Alfred.

"So, what kind of a job does this guy have?"

"He worked for the government."

"Which position?"

"…He actually never told me clearly. But he was in one of the high positions, I think – amazing, I say. We met in our 20's when I was still at the bottom of the FBI, and when he was already in a high position of the government."

"Really? In his 20's, and already in such a high position?"

"Yes. He was always getting called all over the world for these world meetings. Always busy with paperwork – though I don't think he ever did all work that was given to him – and other government stuff. But for a young man in that position… Alfred was very chill, hyper, and childish."

"Do you know anyone else that knew Alfred?" Scully asked.

"Well… I once met this British dude called Arthur Kirkland who kept on arguing with Alfred. And this Canadian named… uh… I can't remember… but anyway, a Canadian that was Alfred's brother; I suppose their mother gave birth to them in different countries. Or Maybe one of them changed nationalities. I don't know. But they're definitely brothers; they were like twins. I had to really concentrate to tell them apart. And um… there was also this Japanese man that seemed like he was friends with him…"

"Interesting," Mulder said, his burger nearly down to its last piece. "Anything else we should know?"

"Erm…" Matt tried to think of other things about Alfred that he already hadn't told Mulder. He stared outside of the window. Then he spotted a man with a weird curl in his hair with glasses, whom sparked Matt's memories. "Actually… another person that Alfred knew… I once met Alfred coincidentally on the streets. He was looking for a 'lost aristocrat' or so Alfred called that Austrian man. They were supposed to be in a meeting but the Austrian had gotten lost. So he was out looking for him… that Austrian looked like that man right there," Matt pointed outside of the window at the man. "…No, wait. That is THE man!"

Matt jumped up, hurting himself as he bumped into the table in the process, and ran out of the door. He could hear Mulder and Scully get up quickly and chase him as he sped across the street, making many cars honk in anger – some swear words could be heard too.

Matt grabbed the supposed Austrian by his shoulder, taking the other man by surprise.

"You… you…" Matt said, unable to continue his words.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't know who you are," the man asked in an accent, proving that he was Austrian.

"Alfred… uh – um, erm," Matt said, trying to summarize all the thoughts in his head. Do you know Alfred F. Jones? Are you Austrian? Do you know where Alfred is if you know him? Why did he disappear? Is he okay?

"Sorry sir," Scully said, "Dana Scully, FBI," she introduced herself first before she got straight into the meaty question, "We're investigating a case and this man recognizes you. Do you know Alfred F. Jones?"

The Austrian's eyes seemed to spark with realization before just said, "Sorry but no."

"Are you sure, sir?" Mulder said.

"Yes. You've mistaken me for another person," the man said. There was some tension in his voice.

"But I swear, you look exactly like -" Matt tried to say that he was sure that he was _the_ Austrian, but got cut off by the Austrian.

"Human memories are fallible. I really don't know this… Alfred Freedom Jones."

"We never told you his middle name," Scully quickly said, picking up on the man's mistake. Austrian seemed to realize his mistake as his eyes widened. The Austrian lowered his voice.

"This is dangerous businesses you're digging into, Agents."

Matt felt his hair stand up at those words.

"I remember you, Agent Johnson. I remember how you found me last time with Jones. I know that you're his friend and that you're concerned. But don't be. He is fine. Not in any danger. So now, take my advice and don't dig any more into this investigation."

"We could take you in right now," Mulder said.

"No you can't," the man said. And the FBI agents knew that they could not. Something told them that they could not ever dare to _'take him in.'_

"Good day, agents," the Austrian said before disappearing into the crowd.

And Matt knew that with this… he was no longer able to stop looking for Alfred. He may be digging more than he should, but he just knew that he could not stop now. Besides, Mulder looked too thrilled; he won't let Matt stop even if he wanted to.

"This is getting heated up," Mulder said, taking out something from his pockets.

"…Are those _sunflower seeds?"_ Matt said, frowning.

"Yes."

 **(Sorry for making it a cliffhanger ehehehe)**


	22. Ch20- Guessing Game

Chapter 20

Guessing Game

Norway

The Ravenclaw Common Room was heated in discussions as students gathered around the notice board.

 _APPARITION LESSONS_

 _If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before 31st August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition Instructor._

 _Please sign below if you would like to participate._

 _Cost: 12 Galleons._

Michael, Terry and Anthony was already getting excited about being able to apparate.

"Who wouldn't take a part of this?" Terry exclaimed.

"Considering the fact that, in some cases, your body can be split in half as a result of an accident… I think there are a couple of reasons why some people may not want to participate," Norway said.

"Well, are you?" Anthony asked.

"No need," Norway replied, and the three Ravenclaws got why he didn't need to; Norway already knew how to apparate, they guessed. It would be stranger if someone who's been using magic for centuries still didn't know how to apparate, after all.

"Well we definitely are," Michael said, "I'm up for the challenge."

"Besides, being able to apparate will be very useful in our future," Terry said. "…Especially with the probably upcoming war," he continued with a lower voice. Norway nodded in approval.

A bit of silence took place with that reminder that peace is not an option for them for the upcoming dark times. They all knew that in time, things will be drastically different. They didn't know from when, but they knew that they won't be able to laugh and have fun like they used to.

So much drama had taken place in Hogwarts for the last few years (mostly ever since Harry Potter came, and even more when the nations arrived).

"…I don't want the war to come. I just want it to be over," Terry said in a low voice.

"Wars will never be over unless it is fought," Norway said. "…Actually, even when it is fought; even if it is won or lost, the war never goes away. It stays, and it will lead to another war. It's a trail – a cycle. The defeated will always seek revenge; to regain its pride and return to what it used to be like. Just look at WW1 and WW2."

Norway did not mean to sap out all the hope from the three teenagers, but he surely did make the mood gloomier. Norway soon realized that as the faces of his friends darkened.

"But things are not always like that. Grindelwald was defeated, and he is in jail right now, without any chances of causing another war himself," Norway said, "We are going to win the war against Voldemort. And we will make sure he and his followers doesn't cause trouble again."

"Damn right you are," Michael said, "Which is why I must wave goodbye to my 12 Galleons to be able to apparate."

"Same here," Anthony said, fidgeting with his bag of allowance, "…I should not have bought that any sweets in Honeydukes."

"Yeah…" Terry said, peering into his own bag, "…I mean sure my family is far away from poor but my family is also very alike Scrooge. But I'm sure they'll send me extra for important lessons like this one."

"Lie that it's 20 galleons and use the leftover money for yourself," Michael said.

"They know it's 12," Terry said, slouching in disappointment.

"What a shame, my parents doesn't know and that is exactly what I am doing," Michael said"

"They're going to find out in the end," Anthony said, "They always do."

"It's parenting magic," Norway said, forming a smile on his mouth.

"I'll just give it a go," Michael said, "The war's coming and I might as well enjoy spending money and enjoy life before it strikes properly. You only live once! I better try to do everything in my bucket list before the war."

Michael then headed off to write a letter to his family. Norway knew that Michael knew that his parents will find out in the end and that he'll get into trouble. Michael really just seemed to be trying to enjoy, just like he said.

"I don't have the Gryffindor in me to do such thing," Anthony waved his head in remorse.

"Let's just head down to Breakfast now, shall we?" Terry said, "I'm getting hungry. Very hungry."

Norway and Anthony nodded at that and the Ravenclaws went down to the hall and started to stuff themselves up with baked goods and cooked, heavenly meat. Norway could see Romania, Harry, Hermione and Ron eating too in the Gryffindor table, and England eating at the Slytherin table with his two younger Slytherin friends, Malcolm and Graham. Ron was constantly wolfing down meat, which seemed to be the cause of Hermione's shocked stare at Ron. Soon, Hermione hit Ron on the back and shouted something, which Norway suspected to be, "How can you eat meat like that on a _morning_ after seeing an important notice about _appratition lessons?!_ "

Then he saw Ron saying something in rebuttal. It was probably, "Well I got to eat to think about that!"

Then Norway saw Ron's mood go down, he had probably muttered something like, "If I can even take the lessons… it _is_ 12 galleons…"

After Ron's fork and knife started to stop moving, even if it was usually constantly moving, Romania patted his back and probably said something like, "I can pay for you, if you want."

Ron swayed his head, and Norway assumed that he had said, "No, it's okay… the rest of the family took it. I'm sure my family can manage to pay for my lessons too…"

Then Harry turned to Ron with his elbow on the table with a grave face on. Norway then guessed that he had said, "Well, if you need any financial help, we're all here. We don't mind paying a little for you."

Norway was having fun with his own little Guessing Game, until more Gryffindors came and covered up Norway's clear vision of his friends. He could see those other Gryffindors asking Harry about apparition, though. Or that's what Norway guessed from all the excited faces and Harry's tiredness later on.

Norway smirked. He did enjoy guessing all these conversations. Norway zoomed out of the Gryffindor's table and looked at the Slytherin table next. England and Graham was looking grumpy while Malcolm was talking to them. Malcolm was as cheerful as ever, which seemed to be the thing making the other two look grumpy.

A few seconds later, Graham picked up some bread and stuffed it in Malcolm's mouth, probably shouting, "Just shut up! It's morning! Why are you so energetic already?! Try being half-asleep in the morning for once!"

Malcolm seemed to just giggle and laugh while happily eating that bread Graham stuffed into his mouth. Graham slapped his face with his hands and sighed.

Moving on from the Slytherin table, Norway paid attention to his Ravenclaw friends again. They were talking about an interesting book Terry found in the restricted section of the library the day before, which, when opened, spewed random stuff out.

"- and it spewed glitter out," Terry had said.

"Glitter?" Norway said.

"Ah! Mr Bondevik is back to the Ravenclaw table," Anthony said, "And yes. Glitter. What else did it spew out, Terry?"

"Oh, this sludgy kind of thing. Not sure what is was. But it did give me rashes and I had to go to the Hospital Wing after," Terry said, "I had to clean up the mess before leaving, though. Didn't want that damn librarian banning me from the library for it. So by the time I got to the Hospital Wing, the rash was really bad."

"Oh, so that's where you were!" Anthony said, "You could've told us about this book earlier!"

"It slipped past my mind, sorry," Terry said.

"A book that spews out glitter and other random sometimes icky and dangerous substances that sent you to the Hospital Wing slipped past your mind?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Yeah. Somehow," Terry shrugged, causing Anthony to facepalm. Norway let out a laugh, just as Michael returned from the Owlery. His hands slammed down on the table in a very serious, grave manner and sat down on the table as if he had just survived something incredibly dangerous and risky such as a dragon fight.

"It has been done. It has been sent. I have asked for 20 galleons," Michael said.

"Jeez, if you were gonna do it, then you should've made the number larger," Terry said.

"They're going to think that something is off if the price is too high," Michael said.

"They're going to think that something is off with 20 galleons too, you know," Norway said.

"Oh, shut up," Michael said, grabbing some bread while shooting Norway a glare.

Norway just smirked in reply.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **The more I write this fic the more I become desperate for a Hetalia Season 7.**

 **CAN WE HAVE MORE ROMANIA PLEASE.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	23. Ch21- Sandwiched

Chapter 21

Sandwiched

Romania

Romania was sitting out in the cold winter air of Hogwarts with Hermione, as Ron was with Lavender once again and he didn't really want to bother them, nor be unconformable and awkward in midst of all the snogging and nicknames that made him cringe. With his age, he thought he had heard all the most cringy nicknames between lovers but 'Won-Won' proved him very, very, wrong.

"I'm glad that you're here, at least," Hermione said, "I'm glad you agree that they're overboard."

Romania wanted to say that he didn't necessarily think nor say that Ron and Lavender were overboard, but he stayed silent. Hermione was very on-edge about that topic these days. Romania really didn't want Hermione storming off because of something he said because the friendship tower between the group was already unstable enough. Ron's and Hermione's friendship was, with no doubt, crumbled apart, and Romania didn't see how it could be rebuilt. The only ways he could see was Ron breaking up with Lavender or Hermione becoming not upset and angry (and jealous)– and that seemed highly unlikely at the moment. Hermione's and Harry's friendship was still there, but because Harry was still friends with Ron and often took his side, theirs were unstable too.

He didn't really know how his towers were going, but from his perspective, his tower was pretty ok. Not perfect, but good enough.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said, "I want to hear what Dumbledore told him."

"Yeah… I haven't heard either," Romania said. "Speak of the devil," Romania added just as he saw Harry running through the snow to them.

"Hello Harry, what did Dumbledore tell you this time?" Hermione asked. Then Harry began to tell them all the things he had heard and seen. He talked about Morfin and Slughorn's memory, Horcruxes, and the mission Dumbledore had given Harry; to get Slughorn's true memory about the conversation about Horcruxes with Riddle. Romania couldn't help but flinch as the word 'Horcrux' was mentioned. He remembered how Dumbledore told the nations about how he suspected that Voldemort had Horcruxes.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," Hermione said in a low voice after Harry had finished, even if there was no-one else in the cold, snowy courtyard. "Horcruxes… Horcruxes… I've never even heard of them… Vlad, have you?"

Romania hesitated. Should he tell them? It was probably a good idea to tell them, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe there's a reason why Dumbledore hadn't told Harry. Though, a part of Romania whispered to him: 'Dumbledore's not your boss, you can say whatever you want!'

Romania nodded to that voice. Perhaps doing what voices in your head tell you ain't the best idea, but really, Romania could not see what harm it could bring. So he just opened his mouth.

"Well, yeah," Romania said.

"Really?" Harry said in an excited voice, "Well, what is it? Why would Voldemort want it? What had Dumbledore not told me?"

"Whoah, hold your horses, Harry," Romania said and Harry immediately calmed down and stayed put just like an excited little puppy who had just been ordered to wait.

"Go on, Vlad," Hermione said, just as eager as Harry to hear about Horcruxes.

"Ok, _ahem_ , Horcruxes are made from extremely, _tremendously_ – and I mean it when I say tremendously – dangerous and advanced Dark magic," Romania said.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Wait for it, Harry," Romania said, and continued. "To put it simply, you make a Horcrux by killing someone and splitting your soul in half and 'storing' it in a chosen object."

Harry and Hermione's eyes opened wide at that one-sentence summary of Horcruxes.

"So - you think - " Hermione said, unable to continue her words.

" – that Voldemort split his soul?" Harry finished Hermione's sentence for her.

"Yes. Dumbledore thinks so too, he told us that he suspected that Voldemort had Horcruxes last time," Romania said.

"By ' _us_ ' you mean you nations?" Hermione asked in a lower voice.

"Yes and – have we not told you guys about it?" Romania said and the two students motioned a 'no.' Romania guessed that it was his time to tell a story and told the two about how Dumbledore got all the four nations at Hogwarts together to tell them about his suspicions and… his will of some sorts. He told them about it, just minus the whole Dumbledore-is-going-to-die-soon-and-he-told-the-nations-to-reveal-themselves-after-he-dies thing.

"So Dumbledore is not telling me everything," Harry said.

"He probably has a reason for it, Harry," Romania said, "Be patient. Rushing anything is a bad idea. Anyway, back to Horcruxes… Voldemort most probably does have Horcruxes. That's probably why he did not die after you, Harry."

"…And some things that he told England and me when we met him at that graveyard is explained," Harry said, holding his chin with his hands and staring down at the white snow which had piled up to their ankles. "But if Dumbledore knows what Horcruxes are already then why does he need me to get Slughorn's memory?"

"There is probably something else," Hermione said, "Something more than just splitting his soul. Something that we don't know. First, we don't even know Voldemort's true intentions behind gaining immortality that's not his pure madness as it seems. I think it's going to be difficult to get the information we need, Harry, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy…"

"Ron reckons I should just hang back after Potions this afternoon…" Harry said, and Romania bit his lower lip as soon as that sentence was finished. He now expected to hear an angry Hermione.

"Oh, well, if _Won-Won_ thinks that, you'd better do it," Hermione said, flaring up just as Romania had expected, "After all, when has Won-Won's judgement ever been faulty?"

"Hermione, can't you –"

"No!" she said angrily, and stormed away, leaving Romania and Harry in the snow. Romania gave Harry a sad, bitter look.

"It is awkward being sandwiched in the middle, I know," Romania patted Harry's back, "Remember, England, Norway and I are all sandwiched. You're not alone."

Harry just sighed in reply and the two headed off to their next lesson: potions.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I had to re-read my own fanfic so that I don't make any errors. I am pretty sure the nations did not tell the others about Dumbledore's 'will' yet. If I'm wrong, well, then that's embarrassing. It's my own fanfic!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	24. Ch22- Three Short Conversations

Chapter 22  
Three Short Conversations  
Norway

After the Potions lesson with Harry gaining more fondness from Slughorn, Norway noticed Harry taking an unusually long time to pack his things up. Norway assumed that Harry had something to ask Slughorn. He was going to leave the classroom with no further questioning until Romania mouthed Harry a 'good luck.'

Now he was curious.

Norway left his Ravenclaw friends to run up to Romania and tap his shoulder, asking what was going on. England soon joined them, having seen Harry's slow packing and Romania's mouthing and the mood as well. Then Romania spoke of Harry's new 'mission' from Dumbledore. Norway quirked his eyebrow.

"…Isn't it a bit… too quick to ask that now?" England said, his bushy eyebrows frowning in concern.

"Probably. Harry's probably do something the way Riddle did, and Slughorn's going to notice. Crap, I should not have left him alone in there now to think of it," Romania said in frustration.

"Want to go overhear how things are going?" Norway asked, and the other two agreed. England also added in that he purposely left something in the classroom to make sure that there is an excuse for him to return to overhear the conversation. And so the three moved back over to the classroom and leaned into the conversation, only to hear a muffled shouting before Harry came out of the classroom, looking embarrassed.

Harry just shook his head and went to his next class while England entered the classroom.

"What is it, Mr Kirkland?" Slughorn said in an irritated voice. Harry's plan had not worked out at all.

"Um, I left my stuff here, professor," England carefully said.

"Yes, yes, grab it and go to your next class, Mr Kirkland, you're running late already."

"Is everything all right, sir?"

"Yes, yes."

"Well then, thank you sir."

England grabbed the things he had left behind and left the classroom as Slughorn slumped down into his chair, holding his head tight. He was remembering something that he did not want to.

Norway felt a bit of pity for the man. Whatever he had said probably gave Voldemort the full knowledge about making horcruxes, and something else about it that is key to defeating Voldemort.

Only time would be able to let Slughorn show is real memories.

 **-0-0-0-**

Later on that day, Norway came across Harry in the corridors and brought up the earlier Potions lesson. Harry confirmed the fact that Slughorn reacted badly, and that he thinks that Slughorn probably hates him now and that the whole mission is failed.

"It was too quick," Norway told him, "But it doesn't mean you don't have any more chances."

"I… I should've just given it time," Harry said, "But with all these things to figure out – I just want to _know-"_

"Harry, _everyone_ wants to know. Everyone has that burning curiosity for something inside of them. Always," Norway said, "I understand how curious you are right now about these matters, as I am just as curious as you are. Don't blame yourself for your curiosity."

"Well… thanks, Lukas," Harry said.

"Your welcome," Norway said, "Good night, then. It's almost curfew."

"Yeah… good night," Harry said, and Norway started to walk away to his dorm. He was about to turn a corner when Harry called for him again.

"Wait!"

Norway looked back at Harry, who was standing in the same spot, with a tilted head and an expression that read, 'What is it?'

"…Did you ever have any problems with your curiosity or make a mistake because of it?"

"…"

Norway stared at Harry with blank eyes for a bit before he opened up his mouth to speak.

"Just because we're personifications, Harry, it does not mean we're perfect. We sure don't act like men who are centuries old, do we? We act more like the age we look like."

…

"So yes, I have made my mistakes. I've learnt from those mistakes, but I may sometimes ignore such lessons. We all do that, don't we? No matter how much it burnt, you just can't help but to go back."

…

"Don't think of us as omnipotent beings, Harry. We're just as human as you are. We are what our people are, and our people are humans."

…

"Good night, Harry."

Harry did not call for Norway again when Norway turned the corner. Norway stopped for a moment to hear Harry's footsteps walking away before he continued himself.

 **-0-0-0-**

Warmth started to come back as February came and snow started to melt away a bit by bit. Some students were getting hyped up about the Apparition lessons, while others were worried that they'll lose a limb, or that they'll not pass.

The day just before the first apparition lesson, Norway was walking through the halls alone at night again after waving goodbye to Romania and England at the library to go back to his dorm, when Norway slowly closed his eyes as the thoughts rushed through him and stopped in his tracks.

Someone was following him.

"Whoever you are, I know you're there," Norway called out. There was no answer. "Show yourself."

This time, Norway could hear footsteps. Norway took out his wand and prepared to block or attack.

"I just want to talk," a voice came from behind Norway, causing Norway to turn around immediately and point his wand directly to where he heard the voice. The figure of Scotland with his hands in the air stood before him.

"Seriously," Norway said, putting his wand back into his wand-pocket.

"What, can't take a joke? Thought I was Malfoy or something?" Scotland said with a smirk. Norway just stared at him with irritated eyes. Scotland shrugged and spoke again.

"Yes, or a Death Eater," Norway said, irritation dripping off each syllable he spoke, "So what do you want?"

"Want? Haha, I guess you could I want to catch up," Scotland said, "You trio have not been telling me things for a while. Any more news besides Harry's mission?"

"Harry's first attempt failed a while ago, when there was still snow," Norway said, "Any news from you?"

"No, not anything that you don't already know," Scotland said, "But if you must get something out of me, Malfoy chit-chats with his goons a lot more before, in a lot more irritated and serious look. That's all I got with a professor's view."

Norway sighed, as if he was saying, 'not that helpful.' Scotland got that tone of the sigh and put his hand over his heart.

"Aw, that hurts."

Norway shot daggers at Scotland, understanding England on why he is so annoyed at Scotland. While shooting daggers, Norway scanned Scotland's whole look, and noticed some blood on the tip of his shoes. Something must've been up again.

"Blood on your shoes," Norway pointed out.

"Ah, thought I cleaned everything," Scotland said, and took out his wand to clean it, but Norway was faster as he took out his wand and non-verbally cleaned Scotland's shoes. Scotland laughed. "Haha! Thanks, lad."

Norway just nodded instead of saying 'Your welcome.' Scotland smirked and snorted at that before putting one of his hands up to wave goodbye. "I'll be off, _Mr Bondevik_. Go back up to yer dorm."

Norway just nodded again as Scotland disappeared around the corner.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **AHHH. I want to get to the juicy, fun parts to write quickly. Come on, my hands, write!**

 **Also, I gave up on writing Scottish accents minus 'wee' and sometimes perhaps 'yer.'**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	25. Ch23- title does not fit in

Chapter 23  
Sometimes, Teachers Just Gets Used To The Students  
Harry

The morning of the first apparition lesson arrived as the sun peeked through the beautiful horizon visible from the Gryffindor tower, which is high up in the sky. Even if the weather was cloudy and damp, the view was still great.

Harry kind of felt bad for the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs for not being able to see the beautiful view. But then they did not have to climb a whole massive set of stairs to get to their dorms, and from what Harry heard, the Hufflepuff dorm was actually quite the nice and comfy half-underground dorm filled with plants. The Slytherin dorm… from what Harry saw, was damp. Maybe the Slytherins only turned bad because their dorm just screamed darkness.

Vlad went off to meet the other nations, as they were not taking the Apparition test while Harry and Hermione went down to the Hall (Ron decided he'd come down with Lavender instead). Inside the hall without the tables and chairs, stood some of the professors and another wizard who was probably the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry.

"Good morning," the Ministry wizard said when all the students had arrived and the Heads of House had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time –"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barked, cutting the Ministry Wizard off.

Everybody looked round in that 'Ooooh you got in trouble' way or just a look of curiosity about what Malfoy was doing. Harry too turned to face him and saw Malfoy's face turn into a dull pink colour. He stepped away from Crabbe, the person who appeared to have had a whispering argument with Malfoy.

"– by which time, many of you may be ready to take your test," Twycross continued smoothly, as though there had been no interruption. He seemed to be used to these kinds of interruptions; he must have been doing this for a long time, Harry guessed.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practise. May I emphasise that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

All students started to scramble around the Hall as they tried to spread out as instructed, and the Head of Houses were herding them as if they were herding sheep around. Harry started to make his way through the messy scrambling when Hermione caught his arm.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione demanded with a frowning face.

But Harry did not answer as he got out of her grasp and dissapeared from her sight into the crowd to go nearer to Malfoy in order to listen into his conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Malfoy shot at the gorilla, oblivious to Harry standing right behind him, "It's taking longer than I thought it would."

Crabbe opened his mouth, but Malfoy appeared to second-guess what he was going to say.

"Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

"I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me," Harry said, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear him.

Malfoy spun around on the spot, his hand flying to his wand, but at that precise moment the four Heads of House shouted, "Quiet!" and silence fell again. Malfoy turned slowly to face the front.

"Thank you," Twycross said, "Now then…"

He waved his wand. Old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student, the Twycross explained the three D's of apparition and told them to apparate into the hoops when he counts to three.

The first attempt of all students went chaotically. Everyone just flopped down onto the floor, with some people shouting out an exclamation of pain as they kissed the floor.

"Never mind, never mind," Twycross dryly said, who did not seem to have expected anything better, "Adjust your hoops, please, and back to your original positions… this is normal for all first-timers, don't make fun of each other…"

The second attempt was no better than the first. The third was just as bad. Not until the fourth did anything exciting happen. There was a horrible screech of pain and everybody looked around, terrified, to see Susan Bones of Hufflepuff wobbling in her hoop with her left leg still standing five feet away where she had started.

Most students looked away from the terrifying sight while the Heads of House converged on her; there was a great bang and a puff of purple smoke, which cleared to reveal Susan sobbing, reunited with her leg but looking horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," Wilkie Twycross casually said as if this was an every-day occurence, "Occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined_. You must concentrate continually upon your _destination_ , and move, without haste, but with _deliberation …_ thus."

Twycross stepped forwards, turned gracefully on the spot with his arms outstretched and vanished in a swirl of robes, reappearing at the back of the Hall.

"Remember the three Ds," he said, "And try again … one – two – three –"

But nothing more interesting than that happened for the rest of the lesson as students seemed to fear being splinched as well. It did look horrifying, after all. Everyone was just flopping onto the floor until Twycross dismissed them, saying, "Until next Saturday, everybody, and do not forget: _Destination. Determination. Deliberation_."

With that, he waved his wand, Vanishing the hoops, and walked out of the Hall accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Talk broke out at once as people began moving towards the Entrance Hall.

"How did you do?" Ron asked, hurrying towards Harry, "I think I felt something the last time I tried – a kind of tingling in my feet."

"I expect your trainers are too small, _Won-Won,"_ a voice behind them said, and Hermione stalked past, smirking.

"I didn't feel anything," Harry said, ignoring the interruption, "But I don't care about that now –"

"What d'you mean, you don't care … don't you want to learn to Apparate?" Ron said incredulously.

"I'm not fussed, really. I prefer flying," Harry said, glancing over his shoulder to see where Malfoy was, and speeding up as they came into the Entrance Hall, "Look, hurry up, will you, there's something I want to do…"

Perplexed, Ron followed Harry back to Gryffindor Tower at a run and met Vlad on the way. Vlad was about to start a conversation when Harry told him that there was no time for chit-chat and hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower. Vlad was confused at Harry's hurry but still rushed back to the tower with them anyway with question marks written all over his face.

"Can you explain what's happening now?" Vlad asked as they climbed through the portrait hole.

"Up here," Harry said, as he crossed the common room and led the way through the door to the boys' staircase. Harry made his way into their empty dorm with Ron and Vlad following him like little chicks. Harry closed the door tight and flung open his trunk and began to rummage in it, while the other two watched impatiently.

"Harry…" Ron said, tapping his foot on the floor with arms crossed.

"Malfoy's using Crabbe and Goyle as lookouts. He was arguing with Crabbe just now. I want to know… aha!"

He had found it, a folded square of apparently blank parchment, which he now smoothed out and tapped with the tip of his wand.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ … or Malfoy is, anyway," Harry muttered. The Marauder's Map appeared on the parchment's surface. "Help me find Malfoy."

He laid the map upon his bed and the three all leaned over it, searching for the name.

 _"_ _There!"_ Ron exclaimed after a minute or so, "He's in the Slytherin common room, look… with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle…"

Harry looked down at the map, disappointed, but rallied almost at once.

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on him from now on," he said firmly, "And the moment I see him lurking somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle keeping watch outside, it'll be on with the old Invisibility Cloak and off to find out what he's –"

He broke off as Neville entered the dormitory, bringing with him a strong smell of singed material, and began rummaging in his trunk for a fresh pair of pants.

"…Don't ask," Neville said glumly, pulling out a fresh pair of pants and changing into them.

"…We won't," Vlad said with an awkward smile, scratching the back of his head. If this was a manga, a big sweat-drop would have been drawn next to his head.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **This chapter was pretty much just canon.**

 **It was no surprise that the title did not fit in.**

 **Also, thank you so much for 80 followers, 66 favourites, 68 reviews and others who are reading this! I promise I'm never putting this fanfic on permanent hiatus. Of course, my updates are way slower than what it used to be, but that doesn't mean I'm discontinuing this nor am I losing interest.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to upload again soon - or at least within a month.**

 **Ah, and I have not said this for a long time - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HETALIA. THIS IS A 'FAN'FICTION!**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	26. Ch24- Love (Potion) is in the Air

Chapter 24  
Love (Potion) is in the Air  
Harry

For the next few weeks, Harry was looked out for Malfoy with eagle eyes, determined to catch him out. He looked at the map whenever he could, sometimes making unnecessary visits to the bathroom between lessons to search it, he did not once see Malfoy anywhere suspicious. Admittedly, he spotted Crabbe and Goyle moving around the castle on their own more often than usual, sometimes remaining stationary in deserted corridors, but at these times Malfoy was not only nowhere near them, but impossible to locate on the map at all. Harry even suspected that they fought and was not hanging out together anymore for a brief moment, but tossed that idea away as highly unlikely; even if they fought, Crabbe and Goyle would never leave Malfoy. But then when people grew, they change and head in different directions. Just like Hermione and Ron, sadly.

Harry then came up with another idea that Malfoy was leaving the school grounds, but could not see how he could be doing it, given the very high level of security now operating within the castle. He could only suppose that he was missing Malfoy amongst the hundreds of tiny black dots upon the map.

March came closer, bringing more wind and wetness. Adding to the not-so-bright weather, a disappointing notice was stuck to all common-room noticeboards, saying that the next trip into Hogsmeade had been cancelled. Ron was furious.

"It was on my birthday!" he said, "I was looking forward to that!"

"But still, after Katie, this is the most reasonable path for the school to take," Vlad said. She had still not returned from St Mungo's. What was more, further disappearances had been reported in the _Daily Prophet_ , including several relatives of students at Hogwarts.

"But now all I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition!" Ron grumpily said, "Big birthday treat…"

Three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever, and the frustration meter was reaching its peak, and students had come to bear a certain amount of ill-feeling towards Wilkie Twycross and his three Ds, which had inspired a number of nicknames for him, the politest of which were Dog-breath and Dung-head.

"It took me _ages_ too, so just give it time," Vlad whispered to them, "It'll come."

"By ages, how long do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, I had other things going on too, and I just practiced during free time and er, I can't remember anymore… how long did it take? It's a long time ago, you see…" Vlad said, scratching his head to revive his memory, "I dunno. Perhaps about an year and a half? Give or take a few months. I didn't have a deadline so…"

"Thanks, mate, great help," Ron said sarcastically.

"Just give it time," Vlad repeated, and Ron 'humph'ed.

 **-0-0-0-**

The first of March arrived, and Harry was woken up by a very loud sound.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON!" Vlad yelled out loud as he jumped out of his bed, waking everyone up, "Yes! It was the first thing I said in the morning as soon as I woke up! Just as planned!"

"...Thanks…?" Ron said, half-asleep.

"Here! Have a present!" Vlad said, handing a box to him while kneeling to the ground as if presenting something to the king. Then Harry also scrambled out of his bed to take out his present and shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RON!" Harry shouted just like Vlad and handed Ron his present, kneeling as he did so. Then the other boys in the dorm joined in with the shouting and giving presents while kneeling, waking themselves up.

Ron opened the presents he had just received along with the small pile of them at the foot of his bed that, Harry assumed, have been delivered by house-elves during the night. Harry looked out of the window to see how the sun was just rising, and that the start of the apparition lesson was a long way ahead.

"Cheers," Ron drowsily said, still half-asleep despite all the noisy shouting of, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RON!' and as he opened the first present, Harry scooted towards his trunk to dig out the map while the others watched Ron open the presents up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said quietly and the parchment was filled with the map of Hogwarts.

"Nice one, Harry!" Ron enthusiastically said, waving the new pair of Quidditch Keeper's gloves Harry had given him straight after the map appeared.

"No problem," Harry absent-mindedly said, looking at Ron briefly before he searched the Slytherin dormitory closely for Malfoy; it was very early in the morning, (as Vlad had made sure that they celebrated Ron's birthday as early as possible – the sun had barely risen) so Malfoy should be in bed. But he was not.

Harry heard Ron's exclamations of pleasure as he opened up all the great presents every now and then while he searched for Malfoy.

"Seriously good haul this year!" he announced, holding up a heavy gold watch with odd symbols around the edge and tiny moving stars instead of hands. "See what Mum and Dad got me? Blimey, I think I'll come of age next year too…"

"Damn, your parents are cool," Seamus said, "My last birthday present from my parents was a whole pack of parchment and ink. Says I should study more since I'm older."

Harry heard Ron opening up more presents as he continued his search for Malfoy out of sight of the others.

"Chocolate Cauldrons! Can we have some, Ron?" Dean exclaimed.

"Sure, sure!" Ron said, "Harry, want some?"

"No thanks," Harry quickly said, hiding the map away for a second as heads turned his way.

"Neville?" Ron offered, and Neville declined, saying that his granny told him not to eat too many sweet things.

"What are you even reading back there, Harry?" Dean asked with a Chocolate Cauldron in his mouth.

"Nothing," Harry said in frustration. He muttered "Mischief managed" with his wand tapping the parchment and then got dressed. Where was Malfoy at this time of day? It was so early!

The best way of finding out would be to tail him, but even with the Invisibility Cloak this was an impractical idea; he had lessons, Quidditch practice, homework and Apparition; he could not follow Malfoy around school all day without his absence being remarked upon.

He was all dressed when he noticed how the rest of the boys in the dorm minus Neville was all hazy and still not out of their pajamas.

"What's going on?" Harry asked them, "Why's everyone so… drowsy? Sure, it's early and breakfast may not even be ready but…"

"I'm not hungry," Ron said in a drowsy voice.

"Wow, you too? Me too!" Dean said in an equally drowsy voice.

"Me three!" Seamus said as if he was drunk.

"Me four!" Vlad said in a sleepy voice.

"They just… _flopped_ , it- it happened all of a sudden!" Neville said in a confused voice.

Harry stared at them with a perplexed expression on his face. Did that Chocolate Cauldron have firewhiskey in it or something?

"What…?" Harry said, and walked over to them to see an empty box of Chocolate Cauldrons, "Have all of you just finished a half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"Yes!" Dean said, "And… oh…"

"…Are you all drunk?" Harry questioned, and all of them shook their heads so violently that Harry thought their heads were going to fall off. When their heads stopped shaking, Vlad, dizzy, held his head with one hand, looking as groggy as ever. Then he slammed down onto the floor face-front, knocked out from the dizziness.

"It's not that," Ron sighed again, "You… you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah…" Seamus said.

"I can't stand it!" Dean exclaimed, shooting up onto his feet.

"Can't stand what?" Harry asked, now starting to feel alarmed. Dean, Seamus and Ron was rather pale and looked as though he was about to be sick. Neville, also looking alarmed, stepped closer to them with Harry.

"I can't stop thinking about her"' Dean hoarsely said.

"Me too! I can't stop thinking about her too!" Ron exclaimed with a husky voice.

Harry gaped at them. He had not expected this and was not sure he wanted to hear it. Friends they might be, but if Ron started calling Lavender _'Lav-Lav',_ he would have to put his foot down. Dean was probably thinking about Ginny – and if he started to call _'Gin-Gin'_ … Harry did not think he could bear it. And Seamus was thinking about a girl too - ? If he started to call the girl he was thinking of in nicknames too… Harry would just have to ask to move dorms, or just block out his ears or something. Maybe there was a spell for temporary deafness in the Prince's book.

"There's something wrong with them…" Neville said to Harry, and Harry nodded before coming closer to Ron. He didn't smell the strong stench of alcohol. So they weren't drunk…

"I don't think she knows I exist," Ron said with a desperate gesture while Neville went to talk to Dean and Seamus.

"She definitely knows you exist," Harry said, bewildered, assuming that Ron is referring to Lavender, "She keeps snogging you, doesn't she?"

Ron blinked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you_ talking about?" Harry said, "In fact, who are all of you even referring to?!"

"Romilda Vane," Ron softly said, and Harry could hear Dean and Seamus say that name too. Ron must have heard them too, as he shouted, "What? You two were think of Romilda too?!"

"You too?!" they shouted back, and the three broke into a fight.

"I love her more!"

"I love her most!"

"I love her more-most!"

Neville scooched over to Harry with a terrified expression and whispered.

"Is this… a joke? Is this a prank?"

"No," Harry said, "As far as I know, no."

"Her hair! It's all black and shiny and silky!" Dean exclaimed, "I love that most! I love her most!"

"Her eyes? Her big dark eyes!" Ron exclaimed, "I love that more than you two!"

And then the three started punching each other, getting into a physical fight. Neville, terrified, backed off while Harry impatiently shouted.

"Stop it! All of you! The joke's all over!"

But then the three turned to him and the next thing Harry knew, three fists had hit him and Harry was knocked onto his bed. Harry let out a yelp and prepared to use the first spell that came into his mind, ' _Levicorpus,'_ but Dean and Seamus dropped to the floor, frozen, and Ron was lifted into the air by his ankle before Harry could do that.

He stood up and saw Vlad with his wand out, holding his head with his other hand, looking dizzy.

"Ugh… everything- everything feels weird," Vlad said with a cracking voice.

"What is happening?" Neville said.

"You insulted her, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, struggling in the air, "You called her a joke!"

"Where did you get the Chocolate Cauldrons, Ron?" Harry interrogated, assuming that Vlad kept him awake for that purpose.

"It was a present!" Ron replied loudly.

"You just picked them up off the floor, didn't you?"

"They'd fallen off my bed, all right? Let me go!"

"They didn't fall off your bed, you prat, don't you understand? They were mine, I chucked them out of my trunk when I was looking for the… er, book! They're the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave me before Christmas and they're all spiked with love potion!"

But only one word of this seemed to have registered with Ron. That one word seemed like the 'on' button of Ron's brain.

"Romilda?" he repeated, "Did you say Romilda? Harry – do you know her? Can you introduce me?"

Harry stared at the dangling Ron, whose face now looked tremendously hopeful, and fought a strong desire to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you," Harry said, thinking fast, "Vlad, let him down."

"Right," Vlad said, and Ron got back onto his feet.

"She'll be in Slughorn's office," Harry confidently said, leading the way to the door. And gestured to Vlad and Neville to carry the other two and follow him.

"Why will she be in there?" Ron anxiously asked, hurrying to keep up.

"Oh, she has extra Potions lessons with him," Harry said, inventing wildly.

"Maybe I could ask if I can have them with her?" Ron eagerly said, not noticing Vlad and Neville carrying Seamus and Dean following them close behind.

"Great idea," Harry said.

Thankfully, no-one was in the common room nor out about in the school as it was still very early in the morning. Harry headed straight to Slughorn's office and knocked at the door. He answered his office door at the first knock.

"Harry," he mumbled, "This is very, very early for a call… I generally sleep late on a Saturday… what's with all the company… and two petrified students…?"

"Professor, I'm really sorry to disturb you this early in the morning," Harry said as quietly as possible, while Ron stood on tiptoe, attempting to see past Slughorn into his room, "But these three, Ron here and the two petrified, swallowed a love potion by mistake. You couldn't make him an antidote, could you? I'd take him to Madam Pomfrey, but we're not supposed to have anything from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and, you know… awkward questions…"

"I'd have thought you could have whipped him up a remedy, Harry, an expert potioneer like you?" Slughorn asked.

"Er," Harry said, "Well, I've never mixed an antidote for a love potion, sir, and by the time I get it right they've might've done something serious. They already fought; they got the love potion from the same person, and they fought over who loved her most, and then they punched me because I thought it was all a joke, which is why two of them are petrified – "

Helpfully, Ron chose this moment to moan, "I can't see her, Harry – is he hiding her?"

"Was this potion within date?" Slughorn asked, now eyeing Ron with professional interest, "They can strengthen, you know, the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot," Harry panted, "It's his birthday, Professor," he added more loudly so that this one, Ron could hear too, hoping that Slughorn catches onto what he was trying to do.

"Oh, all right, come in, then, come in, er, time for a birthday surprise!" Slughorn said, relenting, and added in a whisper to Harry, "I've got the necessary here in my bag, it's not a difficult antidote…"

Ron burst through the door into Slughorn's overheated, crowded study, tripped over a tasselled footstool, regained his balance by seizing Harry around the neck and muttered, "She didn't see that, did she?"

"She's not here yet," Harry said, watching Slughorn opening his potion kit and adding a few pinches of this and that to a small crystal bottle.

"That's good," Ron fervently said, not noticing Vlad and Neville carrying Dean and Seamus into the room and placing them on the floor, "How do I look?"

"Very handsome," Slughorn smoothly said, handing Ron a glass of clear liquid, "Now drink that up, it's a tonic for the nerves, keep you calm when she arrives, you know."

"Brilliant," Ron eagerly said, and he gulped the antidote down noisily. Vlad then woke up the other two and Slughorn used the same technique to feed them antidotes.

While Harry and Slughorn watched them, Harry heard Neville asking Vlad, "How come you recovered on your own?"

"Er, I only ate one," Vlad said, and Neville seemed to accept that excuse. But Slughorn did not.

"M'boy, if the potion is this strong, you should be lovesick right now too!" Slughorn said.

"Maybe that particular one I ate didn't have a lot in it," Vlad quickly made up, and Slughorn nodded, still looking confused at Vlad, just as the three lovesick students' faces turned from a beaming face to an expression of utmost horror.

"Back to normal, then?" Harry said, grinning. Slughorn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Professor."

"Yes, sir… It was terrifying," Neville said.

"Don't mention it, m'boy, don't mention it," Slughorn said, as Ron collapsed into a nearby armchair, looking devastated while the other two just slammed their faces onto the floor and made some sort of a groaning noise, "Pick-me-up, that's what they need," Slughorn continued, now bustling over to a table loaded with drinks, "I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got one last bottle of this oak-matured mead … hmm … meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas … ah well …" he shrugged "… he can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love …"

Slughorn got out glasses and poured the drink in.

"There you are, then," Slughorn said, handing Harry and Ron a glass of mead each, before raising his own, "Well, a very happy birthday, Ralph –"

"– Ron –" Harry whispered.

But Ron, who did not appear to be listening to the toast, had already thrown the mead into his mouth and swallowed it. There was one second, hardly more than a heartbeat, in which Harry knew there was something terribly wrong and Slughorn, it seemed, did not.

"– and may you have many more –"

 _"_ _Ron!"_

Ron had dropped his glass; he half-rose from his chair and then crumpled, his extremities jerking uncontrollably as if he was being electrified. Foam was dribbling from his mouth and his eyes were bulging from their sockets.

Shocked, Dean, Neville and Seamus got their lips away from their glasses while Harry and Vlad rushed over to Ron.

"Professor!" Harry bellowed, "Do something!"

But Slughorn seemed paralysed by shock. Ron twitched and choked: his skin was turning blue.

"What – but –" Slughorn spluttered.

Harry leapt over a low table and sprinted towards Slughorn's open potion kit, pulling out jars and pouches, while the terrible sound of Ron's gargling breath filled the room along with Vlad's constant shouting of Ron's name. Then he found it – the shrivelled kidney-like stone Slughorn had taken from him in Potions.

He hurtled back to Ron's side, Vlad moving away for Harry, wrenched open his jaw and thrust the bezoar into his mouth. Ron gave a great shudder, a rattling gasp and his body became limp and still.

"Hospital Wing, now," Vlad said, and the boys all hurdled together to carry Ron to the hospital wing, "No, no, Dean, Seamus, you two just follow or go to breakfast – you're still groggy."

"Do as he says, boys!" Slughorn said, and the group headed straight to the Hospital Wing with Slughorn.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Ah, it is now October. The weather is finally getting cooler and everything is less damp! Now I can wear earphones without having to worry about fungi growing in my ear or something! Wheeeeee.**

 **Also yeah HI I UPLOADED. I just thought this scene would've been way funnier this way.**

 **ALSO-also, as I mentioned earlier, it's October - it's autumn, it's halloween season. So it is time to rewatch Over the Garden Wall! For those of you who have not watched Over the Garden Wall, I highly recommend it (this fanficion is in no way sponsored by any of the shows I advertise here)(I advertise a lot of shows here don't I).**


	27. Ch25- No Big Deal It Is!

Chapter 25

No big deal it is! 

England

When he heard about what happened earlier on that morning at breakfast from Romania, he was shocked. England put the present that he got for Ron back into his bag and went with Romania to the Hospital Wing to visit Ron, only for Madam Pomfrey to block their way and say that visitors were only allowed later on in the day.

So the three just sat outside of the Hospital Wing, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to let them in. Hermione and Ginny soon arrived with Harry, and Ginny also delivered the news that Fred and George were also coming, as the school had contacted them and their parents. Their parents would be coming later after speaking to Dumbledore.

The group of young witches and wizards sat in front of the Hospital Wing. The row of students and two not-really-graduated-but-still-out-of-the-school twins was quite the funny sight for passersby. Especially when they all started to play a little game of passing on a message, just to kill time and lighten up the mood a little as everyone had gloomy faces on. A little cartoon rain cloud could be imaged to be at the top of their heads and their facial expressions would match perfectly with it.

The game worked with the first person at the end of a row would think of an action, animal, etc and use body language to tell the next person what it is. The next person will whisper what he or she thinks it is and if it is correct, he or she will pass on the word with body language.

By the time the body language got to the end of the row, the word almost always ended up being different. Once, it started off as _frog_ but somehow ended up as _France_ (England was responsible for that one). And another time, an owl somehow became a blast-ended skrewt. No-one really knew how that one happened.

But of course, all this silent body-language of people sitting on the floor in a row in front of the hospital wing did earn a lot of glances from passing students and professors, with Professor Flitwick even asking if they were all alright, and did not need to actually go into the Hospital Wing.

When Madam Pomfrey finally did let them in, they had done numerous other little games, and only a few of them had actually worked out. And of course, all of them were tired of all the waiting and the empty beds in the Hospital Wing looked real comfortable when they were let in. Only Ron's was occupied, so it would have been enough for all of them to lie down.

But of course, they did not do that (as Madam Pomfrey would have kicked them about instantly if any one of them decided to lie down on one of the beds, and they were there to see Ron and was very concerned) and went straight to Ron.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" Fred said.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," George grimly said, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny. England and Norway also took out their presents from their bags and stacked it on top of George's gift.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," Fred said.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him –" George said.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," Fred gloomily said, "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff any more … but never mind that now."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry started off with the story by telling them about the Chocolate Cauldrons containing some old, strong love potion that Ron thought was his gift when Harry just threw it from his trunk and shared with the other boys. Romania described the experience of being drunk on love potion as being like having thick fog inside your head.

Ginny, Fred, and George too seemed to think that is was off for Romania alone to become perfectly fine after just a bit, even if he did not eat a lot, giving the same look to Romania that Slughorn and Neville gave. A look of 'that sounds highly unlikely but there is no other explanation that I can think of so I'll believe you,'

"… and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit. We all carried Ron all the way here and Madam Pomfrey treated him. McGonagall, having gotten the news from Slughorn who went to get her as Ron is a Gryffindor, also took a look at Ron… They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so… keep taking Essence of Rue…"

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar, Harry," George said in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," Harry said.

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff. She had been exceptionally quiet all day. She had been pale and frightened for the whole day, sometimes not even participating in the small killing-time games. Only when she saw Ron did she calm down.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago – they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon…"

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred quietly asked.

"Yes," Harry at once, just as Romania was also going to answer, "Slughorn poured it out-"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without any of you seeing?"

"Probably not," Romania said, "There were three people in that room with clear minds. Of course, mine was still a bit wishy-washy but there were Neville and Harry with clear minds. At least one of us would've spotted any suspicious movement."

England nodded at that. There was just no way that Slughorn managed to escape three pairs of clear eyes (along with three pairs of still-a-bit-half-drugged eyes).

"Besides," England said, "Why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"Slughorn would never try to do such thing," Ginny said, "Yes, he's a bit odd here and there, but he'd never do murder. He's like, er…" she bit her lower lip and continued. "A bit more ambitious Santa Claus who looks at the child's relations with famous people. I think the poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" George said.

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," Harry said, "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And…" Harry stopped for a moment, recalling a memory, before continuing. "And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore.'

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him, "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," Hermione said, speaking for the first time in hours, "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," Ron said, unexpectedly from between them.

They all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

…He did say 'er-my-nee,' didn't he?

England thought about it for a moment and thought that 'er-my-nee' was something like how Krum used to call Hermione. And then figured that Ron was trying to say 'Hermione' in his sleep. England noticed Romania managing to hold in a smirk at that very moment.

There was a weird mood that lingered in the room until two professors loudly entered. Hagrid and Scotland barged into the room, and with every step, they left muddy footprints behind.

"Bin in the Forest all day!" Hagrid panted, "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Kirkland came to tell me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Harry said, "They say he'll be OK."

"More visitors?! I already allowed more visitors than the maximum!" Madam Pomfrey said, rushing out of her office, "Some of you must get out!"

"Some of them can be here to see me, then," Scotland causally said, and turned his back on them to reveal an arrow sticking out of his back, making everyone - minus England, who only nodded his head in amusement - widen their eyes or gasp or both, minus England and Norway who just raised an eyebrow.

"Centaurs," Scotland added in as if it was no big deal just as Madam Pomfrey rushed to his aid.

"Hagrid, you should've rushed him here!" Ginny said, standing up from her chair to see if Scotland is ok.

"It's fine! I didn't want to rush. Pulling the arrow out was not the best course of action in the middle of the forest, and it's not _that_ much of a pain anyways," Scotland said. Hagrid stood by him, looking sheepish for not being able to convince Scotland to rush over to the Hospital Wing.

"You _should_ have rushed!" Madam Pomfrey scolded, "But not to worry – I've dealt with worse before – " she then got Scotland to sit down on a bed and curtained the view of the students from seeing the removal of the arrow. They heard the disgusting sound of an arrow being removed from human flesh, and a slight grunt from Scotland and a bit of arguing between Scotland and Madam Pomfrey before everyone could see Scotland again, bandaged up and re-wearing his shirt.

"No big deal, really," Scotland said with a smirk when he saw everyone's concerned faces (but of course, England was just sitting there with crossed legs and arms without any kind of concerned expression).

"No big deal-? Ugh! No big deal, _no big deal it is!"_ Madam Pomfrey said in an incredulous voice and stormed back off into her office.

Silence took place in the room before Fred decided to ask how he managed to get an arrow stuck in his back.

"As I said, centaurs," Scotland said.

"But you're an adult man! If they decided to shoot you once, you would've been dead by now," George said.

"Well thankfully, they decided not to! Anyway, is Ron okay?" Scotland said, moving over to the bed Ron was snoring in, buttoning his last button and putting his tie on.

"He is," Romania said.

"But are _you?"_ George asked Scotland, "I mean, I injured my back as if I got hit by an arrow once - developing a new product, you see – and the pain lasted for a _long_ time. Don't tell mom, though."

"Yes, I'm fine, and no, I'm not telling yer mother," Scotland said, and moved around in ways that an injured person would not be able to, such as twisting his body. England assumed that the wound was all healed by now.

"Honestly, what is up with you two Kirklands?" Ginny frowned, "All pale, coughing, and running off to bathrooms!"

"It's just, well, allergies of… the things the elves use to clean the school," England made up, "They get these reactions out of us, you see – they must be using more of those things this year."

Ginny gave him a skeptical look but let it pass, again with the 'that sounds highly unlikely but there is no other explanation that I can think of so I'll believe you,' look.

Hagrid, who had been looking back and forth from Ron to Scotland in worry, then turned the attention back to Ron, by saying, "Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they? Firs' Katie, now Ron…"

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," George said.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've got away with it," Fred fairly said.

"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," Hermione quietly said.

"How d'you work that out?" Fred asked.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "That makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this, the doors opened again and Mr and Mrs Weasley hurried up the ward. Mrs Weasley seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed, "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny… you saved Arthur… now you've saved Ron…"

"Don't be… I didn't…" Harry awkwardly muttered, his hand awkwardly patting Mrs Weasley's back.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr Weasley said in a constricted voice, "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to shout out that only 12 visitors should be allowed at that moment, with 6 for Ron and 6 for Scotland, but then realized that Hagrid was in fact, one person, and retreated back into her office.

This caused Mr and Mrs Weasley's attention to be drawn from thanking Harry to looking at Scotland in concern.

"And what trouble did you get into?" Mr Weasley asked Scotland. Scotland seemed to be a bit annoyed at all the concerns and 'are you okay' by now, which England must admit he enjoyed.

"Centaurs, arrow in my back, now I'm fine," Scotland said, "Now that I've seen Ron breathing and snoring, I'll be off."

Scotland quickly turned for the exit, and Mr and Mrs Weasley took his place by Ron's bed and held their son's hand. Hagrid, England, Romania, Norway, Harry, and Hermione all decided to leave too in order to give space for the Weasleys.

England gave one last look to the Weasleys before the large doors shut and blocked his view. He really hoped that this nagging feeling in his chest was not what he thought it was.

Somebody was most likely trying to kill Dumbledore.

And that somebody was most probably Voldemort, or one of his Eaters doing it for his or her Dark Lord.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I saw someone asking for an update. I just finished a wave of exams and the holidays are approaching... so here is a chapter!**

 **Also** **apparently** **arrows usually go straight through ppl who are shot (according to the internet) unlike in the movies, where the arrows are stuck, like how it is in this chapter. BUT HEY this is not reality, it's fantasy! (And maybe that arrow that the centaur shot at Scotland was blunt or something)**


	28. Ch26- For Our Sake

Chapter 26  
For Our Sake, Ron!  
Romania

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly the next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. Which in a way was better for everyone involved, as the whole school did not come asking for information about what happened. Most people were more interested in the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Though, Romania noticed that Harry was paying much less attention to the Quidditch match than he normally would've done, as he was obsessed with proving Malfoy as guilty. He was staring into the map a lot, and Romania was starting to get worried, as the obsession was stepping into the territory of being unhealthy.

It was hard to see Harry around, as he was busy avoiding Lavender Brown and Cormac McLaggen while also trying to find Malfoy and try to identify where he keeps on disappearing off to. Because of Harry's constant disappearances from Romania's sight, Romania hung out with the other nations and Hermione a lot more than usual.

They too tried to avoid Lavender as she kept on asking anyone who knew Ron if they saw Ron awake in the Hospital Wing and if 'Granger' was still visiting him. Apparently, Ron was always asleep when she visited him. No-one dared to tell her that they saw him awake every time they visited him.

By the point Lavender's hysteria was making everyone's annoyance meter reach its maximum, Romania went to tell Ron to just not pretend to sleep when Lavender comes to see him, only to see Harry and Norway in the Hospital Wing as well.

"Let me guess," Ron said, stopping Romania from saying something as he took in his breath, "'Please stop pretending to sleep when Lavender comes to see you.'"

 _"_ _Yes!"_ Romania said, almost in tears, "Please! It's driving me crazy and I can't keep on taking the long routes to my classes forever to avoid her!"

"At least you're not avoiding McLaggen," Harry mumbled.

Then England rushed into the Wing as well, took in a deep breath to say something with his hand raised, pointing at the ceiling, before Ron stopped him too.

"Please, okay, I get it, 'Please stop pretending to sleep when Lavender comes to see you,' I know," Ron said, holding his hands out in a 'calm down' gesture. England nodded and crossed his arms. "It's not easy, okay?" Ron said, "To well, y'know, tell her that I don't want to… go out with her anymore…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Romania said, "But _please._ For our sake, cough of the courage. You're a Gryffindor!"

"Okay, _okay!"_ Ron huffed, "I'll find a timing! But er, is, er, is Hermione going to look in before the match?" he tried to say that casually but failed miserably.

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, looking rather glum, "Right. Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag— I mean, Smith, Harry."

"I'll try," Harry said shouldering his broom with a chuckle, "See you after the match."

"See ya, Ron!" Romania said, also chuckling, while Norway just gave Ron a silent wave.

They hurried down through the deserted corridors to reach the Quidditch field just like the rest of the school until they saw Malfoy walking towards them with two girls, both of whom looked sulky and resentful.

Malfoy stopped short at the sight of Harry, then gave a short, humourless laugh and continued walking.

"Where're you going?" Harry demanded.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you, because it's your business, Potter," Malfoy sneered, "You'd better hurry up, they'll be waiting for the Chosen Captain – the Boy Who Scored – whatever they call you these days."

Malfoy pushed past Harry and the girls followed at a trot, turning the corner and vanishing from view.

Harry was frozen in place, staring at where Malfoy disappeared off into until Norway grabbed a hold of his arm to pull him along his way.

"You're the Captain, you can't be late," Norway said, and Harry hurriedly got his mind back into place and sorted for the match as he quickly apologized to rush off and leave the nations behind to walk slowly over to the field casually.

By the time Norway and Romania were seated next to the rest of their gang on Gryffindor's side, consisting of Hermione, Neville, Terry, Anthony, Seamus, Dean and England's four younger friends (Malcom, Graham, Stewart Ackerley and Noel Harwich).

Romania fit in between Neville and Terry just as the players walked out into the field. The game started and Harry still looked heavily distracted. Malfoy, Romania guessed. The issue with Malfoy was really getting into Harry's head.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," a dreamy voice said, echoing over the grounds, "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose – it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them – oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…"

Romania's head turned to the commentator's podium to see Luna commentating. He smirked, as he was pretty sure that this commentary would be one of the best he'll ever hear.

"…but now that big Hufflepuff player's got the Quaffle from her, I can't remember his name, it's something like Bibble – no, Buggins –"

"It's Cadwallader!" McGonagall, sitting next to Luna, loudly said, making the crown laugh.

Moments later, Cadwallader scored. McLaggen was shouting something at Ginny, before Harry shouted something at him, to which McLaggen shouted back to. Romania couldn't exactly hear what the argument was, but it seemed like McLaggen was blaming Ginny for Cadwallader's score.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," Luna serenely said, "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Romania saw Harry circling the pitch again to search for the snitch, while the scoring continued without Luna noticing. She was suggesting that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, may be suffering from something called 'Loser's Lurgy'.

"Seventy–forty to Hufflepuff!" McGonagall barked into Luna's megaphone, making the crowd laugh again.

"Is it, already?" Luna vaguely said, "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Romania immediately turned his attention to McLaggen, who had pulled Peakes's bat from him and appeared to be demonstrating how to hit a Bludger towards an oncoming Cadwallader.

 _"_ _Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!"_ Harry roared loud enough for the whole crowd to hear without any spells for technology, pelting towards McLaggen just as McLaggen took a ferocious swipe at the Bludger and mis-hit it.

Romania's eyes widened and Hermione let out a scream as the bludger flew straight to Harry and hit Harry straight in the head, causing harry to plummet down to the ground.

"McLaggen, that son of a – " Terry shouted before glancing at the younger students around and changed his words into something more friendly but still harsh.

Everyone stood up to get a better view of Harry, and saw Coote and Peakes catching him and bringing him down to the ground safely. Harry was rushed to the Hospital Wing and then the match continued.

Romania rushed down, not really caring about the match anymore, and over to the Hospital Wing with a couple of others following him. The group of students was not allowed into the Hospital Wing until after Harry was treated and settled in.

Madam Pomfrey told them that Harry had a cracked skull, and also told them not to worry, as she had treated a cracked skull before.

But Romania, being very concerned – the head was a crucial part of the human body, after all – rushed up to the Gryffindor dorm to dig into Harry's trunk to find the mirror that Sirius gave Harry as a quick contact method.

"Sirius!" Romania called into the mirror, "Sirius! Sirius Black!"

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror after a few more seconds.

"Harry - ? Oh, Vlad! Is everything all right?" Sirius said with a frown.

"Well, Quidditch happened, and Harry has a cracked skull now," Romania said, "Thought you should know. I think it'd be good for you to come and talk to Harry – or I can give this mirror to Harry."

Sirius stared at Romania's red eyes for a bit and then bust into a fit of laughter.

"A cracked skull! Hahaha! He's getting more and more like James! We cracked our skulls a lot too when we were your age, you know," Sirius managed to say, "And yes, yes, I'll visit Harry. I'll contact Dumbledore. I get the feeling that a cracked skull isn't everything."

"Well – yes," Romania admitted, thinking of Harry's new obsession with Malfoy. Sirius smiled at Romania and winked.

"I'll be seeing you tonight at the Hospital Wing by Harry, then," Sirius said and called to Kreacher to make him deliver the message that he's coming to visit his godson to Dumbledore.

Sirius' image disappeared from the mirror, and Romania quickly put it back where it was in Harry's trunk, feeling bad to digging through his things. Then he plopped down onto his bed and played with Negru who had woken up at Romania's sudden entrance into the dorm while the bat was sleeping upside-down, hanging from the ceiling above Romania's bed.

Romania heard both Luna's interesting, funny commentary and McGonagall's shouting of the scores over Negru's screeches. Gryffindor was losing, but for some reason, Romania did not feel bad about it.

He smirked as he imagined an embarrassed McLaggen, failing at being a Keeper and a team player in front of the whole school.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **SOMEBODY REVIEWED: 'PLEASE CONTINUEEEE' SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 ***YEETS NEXT CHAPTER AT READERS**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	29. Ch27 - Little Master

Chapter 27  
Little Master  
Harry

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing, and the first thing he heard was Ron, who said, "Nice of you to drop in," while grinning.

Confused, Harry blinked and raised a hand and felt a stiff turban of bandages on his head that felt a lot heavier than usual.

"What happened?" Harry said.

"Cracked skull," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling up and pushing him back against his pillows, "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," Harry angrily said, sitting up and throwing back his covers, "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of _overexertion_ ," Madam Pomfrey said, pushing him firmly back on to the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner, "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster."

She bustled back into her office and Harry sank back into his pillows, fuming.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" he asked Ron through clenched teeth.

"Well, yeah I do," Ron apologetically said, "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant," Harry savagely said, "Really _brilliant!_ When I get hold of McLaggen –"

"You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll," Ron reasonably said, "Personally I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's. Ugh, but then the Prince is Snape and Sirius told us not to use more of – hold up. He told _you_ not to, so maybe I can… Anyway, the rest of the team might've dealt with him before we get out of here, they're not happy… nor are Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Vlad, Lukas and anyone that you're on good terms with. Even some Hufflepuff Players seemed annoyed at McLaggen, apparently, according to Lukas – who came in while you were out, by the way – because just hearing what McLaggen was saying was annoying, even as the opposite team."

There was a note of badly suppressed glee in Ron's voice; Harry could tell he was nothing short of thrilled that McLaggen had messed up so badly.

"I could hear the match commentary from here," Ron said, his voice now shaking with laughter, "I hope Luna always commentates from now on… _Loser's Lurgy…"_

But Harry was still too angry to see much humour in the situation, and after a while, Ron's snorts subsided. Ron then mentioned Ginny, and how she came in to see Harry, making Harry imagine her and him, together and all that…

Harry was in his dream world while Ron went to sleep, before a familiar face he was very glad to see opened the door dramatically (in a way that was more dramatic than how Kuzco opens doors – which is a _lot_ of drama) to enter. It was Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry!" Sirius beamed and gave Harry a hug, "Vlad contacted me about your skull. Don't worry, it goes away more quickly than you'd think with Madam Pomfrey's help."

"Hehe…" Harry said, feeling extremely happy - so much that his mouth automatically formed a smile as if Harry lost control of his facial muscles - for the first time in a while now; he had been frustrated and stressed, or awkward or worried for a past few days, "I'm glad you're here, Sirius."

"Well now Harry," Sirius said, "Vlad also told me to come to see you in a way that made me thin–"

"AHHHH!" Madam Pomfrey screamed out loud, waking Ron up, before covering her own mouth, looking at Sirius, before realizing something and sighing out in relief. "God, I thought you were here as a student again for a moment."

Sirius laughed. "Well hello again, Madam! Thought you screamed because you still thought I was a murderer for a second there."

"I'm less scared of you as a murderer than as a student here in Hogwarts!" Madam Pomfrey said in a shrill voice, "Just to think of all the times you and your friends ended up in here…! And all the students who ended up in here because of you…! My nightmares…" she shook her head and turned away and went into her office.

"So Harry, as I was saying – hi, Ron, by the way – Vlad led me to think that something's up," Sirius said.

Harry gulped. Of course something was up. Malfoy… Harry was not sure if he should tell Sirius or not, but the fact that Harry had taken this long to say something had probably already told Sirius that something was up.

"Um… so…" Harry said, "Malfoy's up."

Harry and Ron then told Sirius everything that went on that he did not know, and how Malfoy was being highly suspicious and was probably a Death Eater.

"Ok, first of all, all of you need to contact me about all this gossip more regularly," Sirius said jokingly before he swapped to a more serious tone of voice. "…But Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater… Harry, yes he is being suspicious by what you've told me. And you say that the Map sometimes does not display him?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly, "Do you know why?"

"There are only a few places that the Map does not display, Harry," Sirius said, "One is new areas of the school that did not exist when we made the map – I don't there is any, as far as I know. And the second is the Room of Requirements, Harry."

The Room of Requirements! Of course! Harry cursed himself for not thinking of that sooner.

"What could he be doing in there?" Ron said, frowning.

"Who knows?" Sirius shrugged and thought for a moment before saying a name. "Kreacher!"

There was a very loud _crack_ and the sounds of scuffling and squeaks filled the silent room. The three wizards tried to focus on the two elves fighting, confused.

Harry was the first to break out of the confusion to point his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office and mutter _'Muffliato!'_ so that she would not come running.

Sirius was the second, and he ordered Kreacher to stop fighting the other elf who Harry recognized to be Dobby, still dressed in his clothes, while Ron held Dobby back, stopping the elf from beating up the other who was ordered to stop and was now standing still.

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" Dobby cried in a high-pitched voice.

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his little master, oh yes, and what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods – not even a Black! Oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say –?"

"Kreacher!" Sirius shouted out sternly just as Dobby tried to punch the other elf, "I have already told you that Harry is also your master! I've been trying to be more kind to you lately after last year, but if you keep on acting the way you do –"

"Yes, master, Kreacher will do what master and little master says…" Kreacher said with a displeased face.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Right – er, Sirius, mind if I quickly give an order?"

"Go on, Harry, you have all the rights," Sirius said.

"Ok, er, ahem," Harry cleared his throat before saying in the most strict voice he can, "I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher, you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders –"

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" Dobby said.

"OK, then," Harry said, Ron both released Dobby, who fell to the floor, but did not continue fighting. Harry turned to Sirius to ask why he called Kreacher in.

"I just thought, if we want to find out what Malfoy's up to… the best way is to have eyes following him," Sirius said, and Harry got the idea too. The elves could follow Malfoy around!

"That's a brilliant idea!" Harry said, and looked at the elves, "You two can follow Malfoy! Keep an eye on him and tell me what he's up to."

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked, "Dobby would be honoured to help Harry Potter!"

"Hold up a second," Ron said, "Am I the only one wondering why they were fighting?"

Harry and Sirius stopped for a second.

"Yeah, why were you two fighting?" Harry asked them with knitted eyebrows.

"Kreacher came to Hogwarts to do what master wanted Kreacher to…" Kreacher said, not saying exactly what Sirius wanted him to do.

"Dobby saw Kreacher, Harry Potter Sir! He was complaining, sir! Complaining that he has to do all this because of Harry Potter, Sir!" Dobby squeaked.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, while Sirius gave Kreacher an intense glare. "But don't start a fight, okay?"

"Dobby will not start a fight, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked, "What does Harry Potter wants Dobby to do, Harry Potter, sir?"

"OK, then, well, Dobby, Kreacher… I want you to tail Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"Kreacher, do as he says," Sirius said sternly when Kreacher grumbled. Ron was looking at the two with a look of exasperation.

"Sirius you sure aren't agreeing…" Ron managed to say, and Sirius shrugged in response while Harry gave more detailed instructions to the elves.

"I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting and what he's doing. I want you to follow him around the clock," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Dobby said at once, his great eyes shining with excitement, "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower, Harry Potter!"

"There won't be any need for that," Harry hastily said.

"Little Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" Kreacher croaked, "Little Master wants me to spy upon the pureblood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"That's the one," Harry said, "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages, or … or to contact him in any way. Got it?"

"Don't talk to _anyone_ minus him and me, he means, Kreacher," Sirius added in to prevent any loopholes.

"You can talk to Hermione, Vlad, Lukas and Arthur too," Harry said, "But no-one else."

"Kreacher doesn't want to talk to the Mudblo – "

"KREACHER!" Sirius shouted angrily, "I told you, you are banned from using the m-word."

Kreacher grumbled and said with bitter resentment, "Master and Little Master thinks of everything and Kreacher must obey them even though Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes..."

Sirius was going to shout something again but Harry stopped him.

"That's settled, then," Harry said, "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. The people we told you that you can talk to are OK. Don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."

"Dobby is thrilled to do this task from Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked, "Harry Potter will be seeing Dobby soon, sir!"

With that, Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air.

"Wait, Sirius, don't you need Kreacher to clean your house?" Harry asked, and turned to Kreacher, "Kreacher, even when you're following Malfoy, when Sirius needs you and calls you, answer him. Er, you're dismissed…?"

Kreacher just nodded then disappeared as well. Sirius smiled at Harry and patted his back.

"Just don't get into _too_ much trouble, Harry," Sirius said, "And when Malfoy is doing something… bad, contact me immediately and don't go face him on your own."

"Ok, Sirius," Harry said.

"Also, Harry, are you using any more of Snivellius' spells?" Sirius said with a more stern, but still warm, expression on his face.

"Well, er," Harry sighed and admitted that he did use more of Snape's spells.

"Harry," Sirius said, "I can now see that I can't stop you from using the spells. But I am warning you – some of those spells are dangerous. Very, very, dangerous. Don't test out a spell on a person immediately – or on any living being. Go to the Room of Requirements or something and use every single one of those spells to see what they do. And if you find any dangerous ones, note them, and _do not use them."_

Harry nodded with a sheepish expression on his face, and Sirius beamed at him.

"Mirror-call me more often, Harry," Sirius said, "Good night."

Harry wanted Sirius to stay a bit longer, but let him go. He probably the Order's work to do. Harry wished that Sirius would tell him more about the Order's work, but knew that some things, Sirius won't tell him. Just like how Harry doesn't tell Sirius everything.

"Good night, Harry," Ron said, rusting in his bed to find a comfortable position. He did not comment further about Harry using the elves to track Malfoy.

"Good night," Harry said and turned the lamp off so that the Hospital Wing was lit by nothing else but the moonlight seeping through the windows.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I AM BACK, READY TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE EXAMS ARE CANCELED AND SO LIKE F*** REVISION.**

 **I hope everyone is safe in this COVID-19 madness. I wish everyone the best of the best luck; we all need it - for ourselves and for our families and friends. If your family member or friend is infected, I hope they get better soon.**

 **We can all get through this, as long as we all stay cautious. Stay home as much as you can, and wear a mask when going outside for battle in the supermarket.**

 **Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews! I've been reading all reviews even when I was not posting, and they fueled me to get through all the work dumped on me by school. I'm glad people are enjoying this fanfic. Everyone who's reading this is an awesome person; it means you're still here after a lot of time. Love y'all.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**

 **p.s.**

 **In response to _Sapphire Diadem_ 's review:**

 **The purpose of this fic is: save some characters and write comedic interactions. 'Course, changing canon events would make things more interesting, but my brain ain't got the capacity to change the storyline drastically in a way that is still realistic (school drained my brain) (especially Maths). Sooo yeah that's why this fic doesn't far from canon. I got 0 ideas on how to completely change the HP story.**


	30. Ch28 - There was homework!

Chapter 28

There was _homework?!_

Romania

Romania was there with Hermione when Harry and Ron were finally allowed to leave their beds in the Hospital Wing. Together (yes, together - Hermione and Ron were back on good terms, to Romania's relief), they went down for breakfast.

During said travel down to the Hall, Hermione brought up the topic of Ginny and Dean having an argument. Seeing Harry's reaction to the story, Romania couldn't help but notice the tension in his voice and effort to hide his inner hope.

Harry's unusual curiosity about Dean and Ginny's relationship status was caught by Hermione as well, leading to her saying - "Yes, they are – but why are you so interested?" – after Harry asked if they're still together.

"I just don't want my Quidditch team messed up again!" Harry said hastily, but Hermione continued to look suspicious. Romania only just kept on smiling.

"Harry!"

"Oh, hi, Luna," Harry, thankful for an excuse to look away from Hermione's laser-eyes, turned to look at Luna.

"I went to the hospital wing to find you," Luna said as she rummaged through her bag, "But they said you'd left…"

All sorts of things came out of Luna's bag as she pulled them out – Romania recognized some of them, but others… he could make out what on earth those were. Luna finally found what she was looking for after she dumped a mush of… cat litter - ? Into Ron's hands.

Luna handed the grubby scroll of parchment she dug out.

"…I've been told to give you this."

Laying eyes on the small roll of parchment, the Golden Trio and Romania instantly recognized at once as another invitation to a lesson to Harry from Dumbledore.

"Tonight," Harry said once he had unrolled it.

"Nice commentary last match!" Ron said to Luna, who was putting everything back into her bag. Luna smiled slightly.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said, "Everyone says I was dreadful."

"No, I'm serious!" Ron earnestly said, "I can't remember enjoying commentary more!"

"Same with me!" Romania said. He also mentally added, 'I mean I've lived centuries and it's the best of all! Never seen – heard – anything like it before.'

Luna smiled pleasantly and said thank you to the two boys who had appreciated her commentary.

"What is this, by the way?" Ron added, holding the onion-like object up to eye-level.

"Oh, it's a Gurdyroot," Luna said in a way that suggested she presumed Ron knows what a Gurdyroot is – though from what Romania could tell, he didn't. "You can keep it if you like, I've got a few of them. They're really excellent for warding off Gulping Plimpies."

And she walked away, leaving Ron chortling, still clutching the Gurdyroot.

"You know, she's grown on me, Luna," Ron said, as they set off again for the Great Hall, "I know she's insane, but it's in a good – "

Romania raised his eyebrow at Ron's sudden terrified, nervous expression and stop to his sentence until he spotted Lavender Brown at the foot on the marble staircase with a face of an angry England. Which basically means: thunderous.

"Hi," Ron manages to say, nervousness clearly shown by the crack of his voice.

"C'mon," Harry muttered, and the four students swiftly moved their legs to make an escape, but was not fast enough evade Lavender shooting words at Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today? And why was _she_ with you?"

Silently wishing Ron good luck, Romania quickly moved away from the confrontation. Ron ended up sitting with Lavender and not with Harry, Hermione, and Romania.

Ron's dissatisfaction and tiredness were obvious; everyone could see it. Romania could see England and Norway in their respective House tables giving Ron a glance and frowning slightly. As those two turned their attention to Ron, their friends did too, leading to a whole bunch of teenage boys wishing Ron good luck, as they all knew Ron most definitely needed that luck.

Though Ron was tired, Hermione was not bothered by Lavender at all, unlike before. In fact, she was _better_ than before – in a better mood. She even looked over (finish writing) Harry's Herbology essay! Romania swore he would never see such thing happen, yet he looking right at it.

Romania was still looking at Hermione 'looking over' Harry's essay with disbelief.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a hasty pat on the back as he checked his watch and saw that it was nearly eight o'clock, "Listen, I've got to hurry or I'll be late for Dumbledore…"

"We shall be waiting for your return," Romania said in a joking tone, making Harry snort before he left.

After Harry left, Hermione finished looking over Harry's essay and opened her book with a pleased smile.

"Sooooooooooo," Romania said, putting his elbow on the sofa armrest and his chin on his hand to lean against his arm. He had the expression of the Weasley twins on, as if he was about to stir up some chaos.

"Happy Ron called your name in his sleep?"

Hermione did not answer, pretending she was too submerged in her book to hear him.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Romania leaned closer over to Hermione, "Telllll meeeee. You like Ron, riggggghhhhhhhtttt?"

When Hermione continued to ignore Romania, Romania called Hermione's name repeatedly like an alarm.

"Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

"Gosh, Vlad! You're acting like a child!" Hermione shouted in annoyance as she closed her book with a slam. "And you're hundreds of years old!" she added in a quieter voice.

"Oh yes but you know we all act _nothing_ like how old we actually are; we act more like how we look like," Romania said jokingly, "That's probably why none of us look old. Maybe we look like what age we act like."

Hermione sighed and looked straight into Romania's red eyes, which had turned slightly orange as it reflected the fireplace's fire's light.

"Zip your mouth, please, Vlad," Hermione said.

"You know, 'zip your mouth' with 'please' combined is quite weird," Romania said and changed his position so that he was leaning back on the sofa. "Anyhow, I'm going to take that as a 'yes I like-like Ron.'"

"Don't make it weird, Vlad," Hermione said.

"Ye-up! I won't," Romania said, "Pinky promise."

Hermione smiled and nodded before returning to her book while Romania continued to finish up his own homework.

Ron came back to the Gryffindor Common Room with an expression on his face that made Romania think that he just met a dementor. Lavender was trailing along his side, sticking close to him. Ron met Romania's eyes in a desperate call for help, and Romania responded to such call.

"Ron! Lavender!" Romania said loudly, jumping up from the sofa and hopping over the couple. "Out until this late? What were you two do~ing?"

Kissing, Romania guessed, but asked anyway.

"Oh, just things that people who are _dearly_ in love do," Lavenger said with a giggle, making Romania cringe on the inside.

"So sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but may I please borrow Ron? I need to talk about the Potions homework," Romania said, "Y'know, compare answers and things."

"Oh-hehehe! Of course, good luck with the work, Won-Won!"

With that, Lavender left. As soon as Lavender was out of sight, Ron placed his hand on Romania's shoulder and let out a "Thank you."

"What friends are for, pal," Romania smiled, and escorted Ron over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. "So did you do the Potions homework, Ron?"

"What?"

"Potions homework."

"…I thought you made that up to save me from Lavender."

"Uh, comparing answers bit was the on-spot improvisation part. The presence of Potions homework, due tomorrow, is real, Ron."

"Bloody hell."

Ron frantically started to rush through the Potions homework, and with Hermione and Romania's support, he was about two-thirds done when Harry came back later on that night.

"Harry! How was it?" Romania asked, waving at Harry to come sit. Harry, after sitting down, told the summarized version of everything he saw and heard.

He spoke about Trelawney's dissatisfaction towards Firenze teaching, and how Dumbledore cannot let her leave Hogwarts as, although she is unaware of it, she may be in grave danger outside of Hogwarts. He also told his friends more about Tom Riddle, Voldemort's past. His wish to work as a professor at Hogwarts, his job at Borgin and Burkes, his 'friendship' with Hepzibah Smith, and his murder of said person – Hermione was furious when she heard about Hokey the house-elf being convicted for the murder - to get his hands on Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket.

"And your mission is still to get Slughorn's memory?" Romania asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Dumbledore says it is a crucial bit of information."

"…Well, we better figure out a way to get that memory from him soon," Romania said, "…Because if Voldemort really does have Horcruxes, we need to get a move on with destroying them."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Usual everyday conversation, even with e-learning :**

 **"Hey what did you write for Question 4?"**

 **"What Question 4?"**

 **"The homework."**

 **"whAT _HOMEWORK?!_ "**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	31. Ch29 - Innocent Little Beans

Chapter 29  
Innocent Little Beans  
Harry

Harry spent most of his time trying to figure out how to get the memory from Slughorn. He mostly looked at the Prince's – Snape's book for help, though he did not like the fact that he was looking towards Snape for help.

While looking through, Harry found an interesting spell, _Sectumsempra,_ which was noted for being 'For Enemies.'

Vlad noticed Harry staring at the spell and asked him what it was, leading to the two heading over to the Room of Requirements to test the spell out, just like Sirius advised Harry to do. It was the same room where the DA meetings took place; the cushions, the books…

"This ol' place," Vlad said, picking up a cushion, "Harry, maybe try to spell on these cushions."

"Good idea," Harry said, and pointed his wand at the pile of cushions. "Sectumsempra!"

What happened next made Harry and Vlad widen their eyes. The inner stuffing of the cushions went flying as the cushions were torn open. Vlad slowly approached the cushions and examined them.

"…Harry, never use this spell on a person," Vlad said, the smile on his face fading away, "It's as if someone used multiple swords to slash at the cushions. If you were to use this on a person – well… I'm sure you know."

Harry nodded slowly, understand what Vlad was saying.

"Let's just- go to the library. Hermione, Arthur, and Lukas are probably there… Ron is probably somewhere with Lavender – he really needs to figure out how to break up with her soon…"

 **-0-0-0-**

"Well you two look shaken up," Hermione said when she laid eyes on Harry and Vlad, "Where have you two been?" Hermione was emitting a Mrs Weasley aura, which made Harry stutter.

"Um, so, we, uh."

"Tested out another spell from the Prince's book in the Room of Requirements," Vlad spilled, "And it wasn't pretty."

"Harry," Hermione said sternly, but before she said anything else, Arthur spoke first.

"At least he tested it," Arthur said, "Which is better than using is on a person straight awa- _ahk."_

Arthur then started to cough violently. Thankfully, no blood came out this time, but Arthur coughed for about a minute straight before stopping.

"…Can't _wait_ to see the papers," Arthur said, sarcasm dripping of his voice.

After a talk about Apparition – which mostly consisted of Ron freaking out about the upcoming exam and Vlad calming him – the four Gryffindor students discussed how Harry could get Slughorn's memory

"Maybe a potion or a spell…" Harry was muttering as he flipped the pages of a spell book in the library.

"You're going about it the wrong way," Hermione said, "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone could do that – "

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" Ron said, shaking his quill very hard while staring at his parchment, "It can't be B – U – M –"

"Ron, please do not butcher the English Language right in front of me," Arthur said, looking down at Ron's parchment, "Jett already tore it into pieces."

"Who's Jett?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Australia," Arthur replied, and Ron let out an 'oh' before England continued speaking, "Now, Ron, if you, an English citizen start to butcher it as well, I might cough up blood even more. Look here," England pointed at words written on Ron's parchment, " 'augury' does _not_ start with 'O-R-G' and here your name is not 'Roonil Wazlib' and- "

"Yes, I get it, Arthur! Ahghghhg! What do I do? Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

"We can fix it, Ron," Hermione said, "But let's not use whatever quill you are using. What _are_ you using?"

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Checking ones… but I guess the charm is wearing off…" Ron said.

"Yeah, let's not use that quill," Vlad said, and he handed his normal quill to Ron, who received it with gratitude.

"Now, Ron, let's start here…" Hermione said, taking Ron's parchment from his hands to fix it with magic.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, making Hermione turn slightly pink.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that," Hermione said.

"I won't," Ron said, "Or maybe I will… then she'll ditch me…"

"Why don't you ditch her if you want to finish it?" Harry asked.

"You haven't ever chucked anyone, have you?" Ron said, "You and Cho just –"

"Sort of fell apart, yeah," Harry said.

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender," Ron said gloomily, "But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the Giant Squid."

"Oh Ron, you have no idea how wrong that sentence can be," Arthur said.

"I imagine a certain nation who'd be shook when he hears 'it's like going out with the Giant Squid,'" Vlad said, and Lukas nodded silently.

"Who?" Harry asked, "And why – in what way – what - ?"

"You innocent little beans," Vlad said jokingly, "Stay innocent."

The Golden Trio, still with no idea of what the three nations were talking about, just looked at the nations with raised eyebrows before they continued to do what they were doing.

"There," Hermione said, after a while, handing back Ron's essay.

"Thanks a million," Ron said and proceeded to use Vlad's quill to write his conclusion.

"We should probably go now," Lukas said, looking at the clock, "Ron, finish your essay in the Common Room."

Everyone looked at the clock and nodded. Lukas put away his book and so did Arthur and Vlad. Ron packed up his essay and Harry put the potions book with young Snape's notes on it into his bag. The group was about to leave to their dorms when they heard a sudden _crack._

"Kreacher!" Harry said, and quickly muttered _'Muffliato'_ to prevent Madam Pince from hearing their commotion.

The house-elf bowed low as he spoke, "Master and little master said he wanted regular reports on what the Malfoy boy is doing so Kreacher has come to give –"

 _Crack._

Dobby appeared alongside Kreacher, his tea-cosy hat askew.

"Dobby has been helping too, Harry Potter!" he squeaked, casting Kreacher a resentful look, "And Kreacher ought to tell Dobby when he is coming to see Harry Potter so they can make their reports together!"

"What is this?" Hermione asked, "What's going on, Harry?"

"I'd like to ask that same question," Arthur said, still looking confused.

Harry hesitated before answering; house-elves were always such a touchy subject with Hermione, and he had never told the nations as he never got around the telling the nations. Harry sighed before speaking.

"Well … they've been following Malfoy for me."

"Night and day," Kreacher croaked.

"Dobby has not slept for a week, Harry Potter!" Dobby proudly, swaying where he stood.

"A _week?!"_ Vlad said in disbelief, and turned to Harry with a face that asked, 'You didn't tell them to not sleep, did you?'

Hermione was also looking at him with the same look.

"No, I didn't, tell them to stay up for a week straight," Harry quickly said, "Dobby, you can sleep, all right? You can Kreacher can take shifts or something. But has either of you found out anything? Does he really sneak off to the Room of Requirements like Sirius suggested?"

"Master Malfoy moves with a nobility that befits his p-" Kreacher started, but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't care about that, tell me if he's been to the Room of Requirements, Dobby," Harry said as he turned his eyes to the cheerful little house-elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said, "He has been making regular visits to the seventh floor with a variety of other students, who keep watch for him while he enters the Room of Requirements! Other than that, Draco Malfoy is breaking no rules that Dobby can discover, but he is still keen to avoid detection, sir!"

"Brilliant!" Harry said with excitement, "Dobby, have you managed to get in to have a look at what Malfoy's doing?"

"No, Harry Potter, that is impossible," Dobby said.

"No, it's not," Harry said at once, "Malfoy got into our Headquarters there last year, so I'll be able to get in and spy on him, no problem."

"That's not how it works, Harry," Arthur said, "Malfoy found us last year because he knew exactly how we were using the Room, and therefore he could wish the Room to become the DA Headquarters. But you don't know what the Room becomes when Malfoy goes in there, so you don't know what to ask it to transform into."

"But I'm sure you can – we can figure out a way," Vlad said, "Everything has loopholes. Even the law."

"…Shouldn't you not be saying that, Vlad?" Hermione asked, and Vlad just shrugged in response.

"You've done brilliantly, Dobby," Harry said.

"Kreacher's done well, too," Hermione added kindly, but Kreacher, ungratefully said: "The Mudblood is speaking to Kreacher, Kreacher will pretend he cannot hear –"

"Get out of it – go back to Sirius' and get some sleep or something," Harry snapped at Kreacher, who immediately disappeared after Harry finished his sentence. Harry then turned to Dobby and spoke with a soft tone, "You'd better go and get some sleep too, Dobby."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby happily squeaked before he vanished as well.

"How good's this?" Harry enthusiastically said, "We've got Malfoy cornered now!'

"But what's all this about him going up there with a 'variety of students'?" Hermione wondered out loud, "How many people are in on it? You wouldn't think he'd trust lots of them to know what he's doing…"

"Yeah, that is weird," Harry said, frowning, "I heard him telling Crabbe it wasn't Crabbe's business what he was doing… so what's he telling all these… all these…"

Harry's voice trailed away as a realization hit him.

 _"Polyjuice,"_ Harry said in a way that seemed like a sigh, "He must've stolen some from Slughorn during our first lesson."

"So, all these people we saw Malfoy hanging out with – including the girls – were all just Crabbe and Goyle!" Vlad exclaimed, "I have to say, I didn't expect him to be this smart with his ways."

"Agreed," Arthur said, impressed by Malfoy's thinking, "Though I guess he does have pressure upon him and therefore he must be clever… if he isn't who knows what'll be of Draco Malfoy."

It was true. Draco Malfoy, being a Malfoy, probably had pressure to hold up the reputation and also pressure to regain the honour to his family name to Voldemort, as his father failed the Dark Lord.

But that was none of Harry's business.

"Whatever becomes of Malfoy…" Lukas said slowly as he turned his eyes to Harry, "…You should just be focusing on Slughorn, Harry. Malfoy… we can keep an eye on him. Anyone can do that… but getting Slughorn's memory is something only you can do."

"Lukas is right, Harry, focus on Slughorn," Hermione said, "And we should _leave_ before we get _chased_ out by Madam Pince."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all went to their dorms. On his way his dorm, and in his dorm, Harry's head was filled with thoughts about Slughorn and Malfoy. So much that he got close to no sleep that night.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I used to be a innocent little bean. I mean I managed to know literally nothing until I was like 14 or something, which, I think, is a pretty impressive span of time of knowing nothing. And by nothing I mean _nothing._**

 **Yeah.**

 **Oh and if you don't get what**

"Wish that would happen with me and Lavender," Ron said gloomily, "But the more I hint I want to finish it, the tighter she holds on. It's like going out with the Giant Squid."

"Oh Ron, you have no idea how wrong that sentence can be," Arthur said.

"I imagine a certain nation who'd be shook when he hears 'it's like going out with the Giant Squid,'" Vlad said, and Lukas nodded silently.

 **is referring to, I hope you never find out. Stay innocent, keep your brain clean. I'm forever traumatized and scarred after knowing that such thing exists.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**

 _ **p.s. (whispering) I'm so sorry if I destroyed someone's innocence with this chapter. So sorry. Have like a million apologies from me.**_


	32. Ch30- Advice

Chapter 30

Advice

England 

After hearing about Harry's failure on trying to get into the room that the Room of Requirements becomes for Malfoy, England merely nodded; he didn't expect Harry to be able to get what he wanted that easily anyway.

The days went past, nothing new. Usual brutal murders, usual coughs, and usual brutal essay assignments. England could swear that the number of essays had doubled over the past few months. Perhaps the teachers were trying to distract students from the Daily Prophet and all the bad news it brings by keeping them occupied with work.

England dotted the last full stop on his essay and stretched, and his bones made a cracking noise as he did so. Malcolm looked at England in response to hearing his bones cracking.

"I think you broke your bones."

"I'm pretty sure most sixth-years' bones crack like that," Graham said nonchalantly, "That is our future, my dear friend."

"Indeed it is," England said. England did have years and years of paperwork stacked on top of his body and so his bones, and so people may think his bones were more crack-y than the normal human being, but England would disagree. Any high schooler around the world, unless they gave up on studying, would have very crack-y bones. One stretch and there goes their shoulders, crack-y-dee – cracky – crack. Stand up? There goes their hips and their backbones.

Though, it was true that China's bones tended to crack more than any other nation due to his age.

England thought about the numerous times China cracked his back and snorted out a laugh. He could almost hear China saying 'Aiiyaaaa.'

"What may thee be snortin' about?" Graham said, "My humble self wishes to know."

"Why are you talking like that?" Malcolm said, "That isn't even proper old-ish."

"Just feel like it. Probably the fault of this essay I'm writing," Graham said.

"Huh," Malcolm said, and looked at England, "Soooo what did you snort about?"

"Why are you two so curious about why I snorted?" England said.

"We're writing essays, Arthur, we want anything that may be entertaining," Malcolm said.

"…I was thinking of some…" England trailed off, trying to find the right word. Co-workers? No. Erm… "…Friends…?"

"You got some muggle friends?" Malcolm asked enthusiastically, making England think that he _really_ didn't want to continue writing that essay.

"Yes," England said, though they were not, "What essay is that? Why are you so desperate to not write it?"

"It's Snape's," Graham answered in a monotone voice, and England nodded, understanding why the two had dread written on their faces.

"Well, good luck with that essay," England said, standing up from the sofa, "I'm heading up to bed."

"Noooooo, fellow studennntt," Malcolm said in an overdramatic way, "Don't leave us here to sufferrr."

"I'm done with mine," England said, "And I wish to sleep. Goodbye, and good night."

"We're probably not going to sleep though," Malcolm said, a single teardrop falling out of his left eye.

"Not if you keep on procrastinating," England said just that and went up to his dorm, leaving the devastated Malcolm and tired Graham behind.

 **-0-0-0-**

After a few days, England came across a very jolly Harry, a smile plastered on his face and a joyful aura was beaming out of him. Harry was running up to England, waving his hands energetically, his invisibility cloak failing about by his side as he ran.

England frowned at the unusually joyful Harry – he was quite stressed these days because of Slughorn and Malfoy.

"What's going on?" England asked Harry as soon as Harry was within hearing range, backing up from the overly energetic Harry instinctively.

"I'm going over to Hagrid's – oh yeah he said to bring you, and Lukas along too if possible! Hermione, Ron and Vlad isn't coming though – I mean we don't all fit under the cloak -"

"Slow down, Harry," England said, backing up from Harry a bit more.

"Oh yeah ok," Harry said.

"So, Hagrid's?"

"Yep. Aragog's dead, and he's burying him."

"And…?"

"I've got a good feeling about it. Wanna come with?"

"Uhh, sorry, but I have wo-"

"Work! Of course! Good luck with that. See you tomorrow!"

Harry then rushed away, pulling his cloak back on. That super-hyper sugar-rush version Harry was the last version of Harry England saw before Harry entered the Great Hall the next morning, back to the calm but sassy and a tad bit gloomy version of Harry. England only got to know why Harry was so energetic the last day during free period.

"The potion of luck. Should've guessed," England said.

"Yes, that potion made me feel… good," Harry said.

"It sounds you're referring to a drug," Romania commented, and Harry snickered a little before returning his face into a serious one and talking about how he got Slughorn's memory and the 7 horcruxes.

Riddle's diary on Harry's second year at Hogwarts. That was a horcrux, and as Dumbledore told the nations before, the Gaunt ring was another.

And there were _five more._ And two of them were probably related to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

SEVEN.

England now had an explanation to why Voldemort looked like mashed potatoes molded into a shape of a head by a five-years-old.

England sighed out loud when Harry finished explaining and resisted the urge to ram his head into the wall and knock himself out.

"SO."

England put his two hands together in a Sherlock Holmes-like way and looked straight at his hands.

"You're going to destroy horcruxes with Dumbledore."

"Yes."

"…And there's bloody _five more_ to go."

"…Yes."

"So basically, I've got more months of suffering to live through, since it is highly unlikely that you two would locate and destroy all the horcruxes _and_ kill Voldemort in a month or two."

"Also yes."

Norway silently patted England on the back. While England was sulking, Harry decided to throw in more news.

"Oh, and Ron and Lavender broke up. Ginny and Dean too."

"Finally," Norway muttered under his breath – Norway had been extremely… _bothered_ to say the least by Lavender and her fanatics with Ron.

"And Katie's back."

"…Exactly how many things happened between your 'luck rush' and this present moment? This is a lot. This is as if it is a chapter of a darn book," England complained and stood up straight as he had been leaning against a wall. "…I'm going to see Dumbledore."

England felt irritation towards Dumbledore. Harry, following Dumbledore around to hunt for horcruxes. Harry, a boy. A teenager. England thought it was not like him to be annoyed at Dumbledore for such things. Harry was the Chosen One after all – England knew Harry was burdened with that title. However, England was still bothered. England could guess why he felt such way, but he did not want to admit.

"Would Dumbledore be in his office right now?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Harry, Dumbledore probably expected you to tell us and therefore didn't call us in separately. He is, therefore, probably expecting us to show up at his office, asking about what you just told us. You go prepare for the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, Harry. It is quite the topic these days – by the way, I'm rooting for Gryffindor. Sorry, Lukas. But Harry's can't be the first Gryffindor captain to lead the team into last place."

"No offense taken," Norway said.

"I'm sure Ravenclaw can get another chance next year," Romania said.

"Ravenclaw hasn't lost yet," Norway said, and Romania shrugged with a playful smile on his face.

"You two coming to Dumbledore's?" England asked the other two nations, and the two shook their heads, telling England to just fill them in later.

 **-0-0-0-**

England's shoes made satisfying sounds as he walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's Office.

When England opened the office door after a few knocks, he saw Scotland.

"Why is that you are always here when I come here?" England said, making a frown. Scotland just smirked in his stylistic way.

"It's just this fanfic writer forgetting to make me appear and trying to make me appear," Scotland said. To that, England just frowned even more. Scotland was talking nonsense. The writer didn't forget about Scotland! The writer merely couldn't find another appropriate moment for Scotland's appearance.

England ignored Scotland and looked straight at Dumbledore, saying, "Seven. Seven horcruxes, correct?"

"Correct, my dear England," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Don't call me 'my dear England,' Dumbledore," England said, "I'm here to question why you're making Harry tag along with you. Harry is still just a teenager."

"A child of the prophecy, at the same time," Dumbledore said.

"Wee bro, Dumbledore's right on this one," Scotland said, "Harry needs to… I suppose I should say 'trained.'"

"Harry's had enough real-life experience for a teenager, don't you think?"

"England, this fate has been bestowed upon Harry, and for him to survive the final battle with Voldemort-"

"He needs to be experienced, I get it," England said, irritated by this whole situation. He cursed himself for being away from the magical community for so long. Maybe if he hadn't, he could've stopped Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort.

But there was no point in regretting. What is is what is. England re-thought his thoughts, and he came across why he was feeling so irritated by Harry diving into the dangers of hunting horcruxes – there was no way Voldemort hid them in a flower field – he tried to ignore it, but he had to admit that reason in his mind.

He was thinking of Harry, along with all the other mortal friends he had met there at Hogwarts, as friends. Close friends, pals, all that.

'America, I advise you to… step away from being friends with humans.'

'Why?'

'…'

Because it can hurt.

'…Just because.'

And because I don't want you to be hurt.

How foolish of himself, England thought. He was going against that advice once again.

"…Engla-"

"I know, and I'm going," England said, cutting off Scotland.

With that, England exited the office, slamming the door behind him like an angsty and angry teenage boy who's going through his emo stage.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Goodbye fourth wall, I suppose.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	33. Ch31 - We used to, right?

Chapter 31  
We used to, right?  
Harry

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Harry was walking down the stairs with Vlad – Ron and Hermione were elsewhere – when he heard a loud crash.

Vlad and Harry exchanged glances as they stopped talking mid-conversation, and slowly walked over to where the sound came from. The source of the sound was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, who was breathing heavily, looking like he was about to vomit into the sink.

He splashed his face with water frantically, as if the water was the only thing to save him from whatever danger he was in.

But from Harry's perspective, the only danger in this school was Malfoy himself.

"Malfoy."

Harry said out loud, in a stern voice. Malfoy immediately looked up into the mirror to see Harry and Vlad reflected on it.

The next thing that happened was Malfoy grabbing his wand and shouting - "Cruc-"

But before Malfoy finished that, Vlad performed a non-verbal spell instinctively and pushed Malfoy backward into the sink. Malfoy made an 'oof' sound before trying to curse Vlad or Harry again, but again, Vlad performed a quick non-verbal spell to knock Malfoy's wand out of Malfoy's hands and into Vlad's. _Expelliarmus_ , Harry guessed.

Vlad and Harry slowly approached Malfoy, who was scrambling against the wall to escape.

But there was no door for him to run out of.

"Malfoy, calm down."

"I know what you are, I'm scared, I'm not-"

"Well you clearly are, or you won't be trembling like you are right now," Harry said, giving Malfoy a cold stare, "I know what you did. _We_ know what you did."

"I'm not afraid of any of _you_ ," Malfoy scowled, but his hands, his mouth – his whole body was still trembling. Harry did not like this 'vulnerable' Malfoy. Malfoy was supposed to be the 'big bad,' but right now, Malfoy did not look like the big bad. He looked like a victim. Victim of –

"You-know-who, does he have anything to do with this?" Vlad said in an interrogative way, pointing his wand and Malfoy's wand at Malfoy. Harry felt a chill go down his spine by Vlad's new cold tone. He hoped Malfoy was feeling that chill at a greater extent than he was.

Malfoy opened his mouth and closed it again, his eyes filled with hatred but at the same time, fear.

Yes, be afraid, Harry thought. _Tell us what you did, exactly what you did. What you plan._

"Malfoy, if you know _what_ I am, then you know what I can do," Vlad said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT," Malfoy suddenly shouted, "I don't believe all of – of – you unworthy trash are such 'great beings' – centuries-old, nations-? I don't believe it. I'm not _scared_ of you so if you're planning to scare me into talking-"

"You don't believe? Then why did you threaten Allistor Kirkland before? In the way you did?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"Look, I really don't like this kind of- augh!" Vlad shoved Malfoy's wand into Malfoy's chest, making Malfoy say 'oof' again as he grabbed his wand again. "I'm not good at this, okay?!" Vlad shouted, as if confessing a crime, "I'm don't do 'deathly' or 'threatening' or interrogations and all that! I'm bad at it! I don't like these – these – violent situations! I've had enough of it, okay?!"

Harry saw Vlad's eyes get a little bit watery before Vlad wiped his eyes with his sleeves to look at Malfoy with a soft expression. Harry didn't know what to do.

If Vlad wasn't there, Harry probably would be dueling with Malfoy at that moment, as he was the villain, or so Harry thought. Only he seemed to think Malfoy was the 'villain.'

Harry wanted Vlad to go all out and scare Malfoy into talking, but Vlad did not seem to want that. Harry gripped his wand so strongly that he had to loosen up a little to prevent breaking his own wand into two.

"Malfoy, please just tell us. If you take the right side now, we will be able to protect you. No harm will come to you or your family. It's not too late to turn away from… _him_ ," Vlad said. Malfoy and Harry both knew 'him' was Voldemort.

"I'm not working for him," Malfoy said, attempting to scowl like a fierce wolf, but only a whimper of a wolf puppy came out.

"You are," Harry said. _You're a Death Eater!_ Harry mentally added.

"Please just tell us where Voldemort is, I'm sure you know – what he is planning – "

"LUPEI, POTTER!"

A new voice – Snape's – boomed and echoed in the eerily grey-lit bathroom, stopping Vlad from finishing his sentence.

"100 points from Gryffindor! Bullying a fellow student- ungracious, filthy-! Detention, both of you, Ten o'clock Saturday morning, my office."

"What – we were not - ! And that's the last Quidditch math of the-" Harry said angrily, but Vlad stopped him.

"There's no point. Let's go, Harry," Vlad whispered, leaving Snape and Malfoy in the bathroom as Vlad grabbed Harry's sleeves and dragged him out of the bathroom.

The two Gryffindors walked silently to the Gryffindor Tower, the silence swallowed them whole until they arrived at the tower and reunited with Ron and Hermione along with Ginny who was with them to tell what just happened.

"Vlad, you were supposed to stop Harry from chasing Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Malfoy needed help," Vlad said in a raspy voice, barely audible. "He needs help."

"He's a Death Eater, Vlad," Harry said.

"Even if he is, you shouldn't threaten him-"

"Leave it, Hermione," Ron said, glancing at Vlad, who seemed down. Vlad was usually the up factor – the cheerful guy, as not as mischievous as Fred and George, but still quite mischievous, that was Vlad. But he right now, the usual smile was gone from Vlad's face. Hermione followed Ron's gaze to Vlad, and immediately softly said, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," Vlad said, turning his wand around and around between his fingers, "…I just don't feel good about it, y'know."

…

"And Harry, I- I…" Vlad sighed, and looked at Harry, "Give up Snape's book, Harry."

"You mean his 'Prince book?' – Vlad, don't tell me you're siding with Hermione-"

"I'm not siding with _anyone!_ " Vlad almost screamed, "I saw the look in your eyes when you saw Malfoy just now, Harry. It was scary. With a dangerous spell from Snape's potion book like _'sectumsempra'_ in your head, and with you submerged in this, this anger- I feel like you are not you, Harry."

You're consumed by anger.

Harry could almost hear the words Vlad had swallowed.

"What exactly was _sectumsempra?_ " Ginny asked carefully.

"…It slashes at whatever your wand points to, as if a sword was summoned," Harry said hesitantly.

"Harry, if Snape had noted this spell – or made this spell – then it makes him, well," Hermione breathed in, then out. "Dangerous."

"He had always been, though," Ginny said. "…Though this is a whole new level of danger. Not just evil detention-giver."

"…So, can you please give up the book, Harry?" Vlad pleaded, and Harry looked into his red eyes before turning away.

"I'm not giving up this book, Vlad, I'm sorry," Harry said, looking at the floor. He knew it was Snape's. Nose pointed high, calling himself a Prince, and nothing dangerous spells. But without his book, he never would've won the Felix Felicis and use it to get Slughorn's memory, nor would he have known how to save Ron from poisoning.

He didn't _thank_ Snape for it – for all he knew, Sirius might've gotten the identity of the Prince wrong. He only saw Snape with the book, after all. Maybe the originator of the spells was someone else. Maybe Snape only found the book like Harry did. Maybe Snape's skill for potions comes from the Prince like Harry.

"…I won't force you to," Vlad said, "But." Vlad looked into the fireplace. "I feel like we laughed more in Third Year."

At that, everyone fell silent. No-one stopped Vlad from going up to his dorm to sleep after wishing a good night to everyone quietly.

Silence took place before Ginny broke it.

"I'm going to sleep too. Um – Harry, don't feel too bad about the Quidditch match," Ginny said, "I'm sure we'll be able to kick ass anyway – no offense, I mean, but yeah."

Harry managed to smile a little, and Ginny went up to bed, Hermione following her short after.

When Ron and Harry went up to bed, Vlad was already asleep, his quill on his bedside table along with a bottle of ink. Negru (Vlad's bat, just in case anyone forgot) was not in the dorm.

Did he send a letter?

Harry wondered as he changed into his pajamas and slopped onto his bed, thinking about what Vlad said.

 _I feel like we laughed more in Third Year._

…They did.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Canon Hetalia : Happy Happy doo-doo + some feels material like Davie and Prussia and HRE**

 **The fandom, including my humble self : Ok, so lets, like, inflate these feels we got. Make it double, no, triple - times a 100! *does exactly that***

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


End file.
